Naruto: La Reencarnacion De La Muerte
by El Uchiha-Exiliado
Summary: En este Fanfiction cuenta la historia de Naruto si hubiera tenido dos hermanas y sus padres se hubieran salvado y si este perdía todo por culpa de una "Maldición" de odio hacia el por ser un Jinchurikis.
1. Chapter 1 (11-17 07:42:04)

***Capitulo 1: El Nacimiento** **De** **l Jinchuriki** *

- **Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que hos guste algunas cosas que no explique en este capitulo lo hare en el siguiente y perdon por las falatas de ortografia intentare mejorarla hay que escribir mucho y no funciona el corrector** -

-Era de noche en una cabaña en mitad del campo alli estaba Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju la Legendaria Perdedora, Biwako Sarutobi la esposa del Sandaime Hiruzen y por ultimo la que estaba montando todo el ruido Kushina Namikaze ya que la pelirroja estaba apunto de dar a Luz-

-Kushina estaba sujetando con fuerza la muñeca de Minato que se quejaba del dolor- aaaaah! Esto duele muchisimo'Ttebane!

-Vamos Kushina-san aguanta ya queda poco -dijo la rubia que solo miraba atenta mientras ayudaba la pelirroja-

-Biwako solo estaba junto a Minato mirando como rompian la muñeca de este con una gota de sudor-

-Minato estaba quejandose del dolor que estaba sufriendo notando como se rompia cada hueso de su mano-

Kushi-chan sueltame la mano me la estas quebrando...

-Varios minutos despues un silencio se hizo en la sala y el sollozo de un niño rubio se hizo presente pero rapidamente se escucharon otros dos sollozos mas pero estos eran de dos niñas, el niño era un joven rubio de ojos celestes igual a su padre, una de las niñas era una pelirroja con mechones rubios de ojos celestes, la otra niña era una pelirroja de ojos violetas-

-Kushina estaba abrazando calidamente a sus queridos hijos mientras se giraba y miraba a su querido marido- Mina-kun ya tengo los nombres para nuestros hijos'Ttebane! -dijo la pelirroja con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Minato sonrio mirando a la pelirroja- que nombre te gustaria que tubiesen nuestros hijos?

-El pequeño rubio se llamara Naruto ya que me gusto el nombre que aconsejaron el Ero-sennin y tu, en cuanto a las niñas la pelirroja sera Shoyu y la pelirroja con mechones rubios sera la pequeña Shio... -dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja-

-Minato sonrio calidamente- parece que te inspirastes en el ramen...Pero los nombres son preciosos para unos niños que lleguaran muy lejos

-Tsunade sonrio y miro a Minato- bueno parece que esta noche sera tranquila..

-eso parece aun asi hay unas barreras que no cualquiera la puede pasar asi que no creo que hayan muchos problemas -dijo minato-

- **Minato tenias que habrir la boca verdad? -.-'** -

-derrepente una distorsion aparecio en mitad de la sala en forma aspas girando al sentido de las agujas del reloj de esta distorsion aparecio una capa negra que tapaba el cuerpo de un hombre de pelo azabache que llevaba una mascara naranja que le tapaba la cara excepto el ojo derecho que era de color carmesi que dentro este habia una figura geometrica con forma de shuriken negro, el hombre esta detras Biwako con un kunai en el cuello de la Sarutobi colocando su rodilla detras de la mujer haciendo que pierda el equilibrio-

-pero Biwako de un codazo golpeo al hombre en la mascara agrietandola y aturdiendole-

-el hombre de la mascara en una rapida accion corto la garganta de la mujer matandola al instante y colocar un kunai en el cuello de Kushina- alejense de ella ahora... -dijo el hombre con una voz ronca-

-Minato y Tsunade se alejaron de el hombre que estaba colocando el kunai en el cuello de la pelirroja-

-este sujeto al rubio menor y en la manta que le cubria coloco un sello explosivo y lo lanzo por la ventana, con la otra mano hizo unos sellos de manos minetras que el sello se iluminaba-

-Minato usando el Hiraishin aparecio detras del bebe sujetandole y quitandole la manta para despues lanzanzarla lejos pero la explosion le quemo parte de su chaleco Jounin-

-El hombre puso sus dedos sobre el sello de Kushina girando la mano abriendo el sello haciendo que la pelirroja suelte un fuerte grito de dolor mientras un chakra naranja salia del sello y una columna de chakra salia disparada al cielo y al disiparse se dejaba ver la silueta de un gran zorro de nueve colas que balanzeaba sus colas dejando ver a la gran imponente bestia-

-La gran bestia se quedo mirando a los presentes pero rapidamente se dio cuenta que ya no estaba dentro de la Uzumaki- **por fin soy libre!** -gruño el gran zorro-

-rapidamente el hombre abrio su ojo que temblaba y salia sangre de el minetras miraba a los ojos de la gran bestia pero era para encerrarlo en un genjutsu y llevarlo en una distorsion igual en la que vino-

-Rapidamente Minato dejo a Naruto con una agotada y desesperada Kushina- prometo que volvere pronto.. -le susurro a la pelirroja dandola un apasionado beso para despues salir de la cabaña- Tsunade-sama por favor cuide de Kushina yo detendre a ese sujeto... -dijo seriamente-

-Tsunde asinto con la cabeza y entro en la cabaña quedandose con una debil Kushina que apenas podia respirar-

-Minato desaparecio usando el Hiraishin apareciendo sobre un tejado mirando la pelea entre Enma y Hiruzen contra el Kyubi-

 **-diez minutos antes cuando el hombre se llevo a el gran zorro-**

-El Kyubi aparecio en mitad de Konoha para despues mirar con odio y desprecio a la aldea comenzando a lanzar zarpazos arrasando casas y barrios enteros mientras que las colas barrian y batian el suelo con firmes golpes creando grandes grietas que se tragaban casas y personas-

-sobre un tejado cae un gran mono albino y un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo canoso-

-Hiruzen tenemos que hacer algo a este paso destruira la aldea y sera muy tarde -dijo el gran mono trazando sellos de manos para despues unos vortices de viento rodeaban al Bijuu creandose un pequeño huracan que lo aplastaba dejandole inmovil- Fūton, Tatsu no Oshigoto! -el gran huracan siguio creeciendo aplastando aun mas al gran Bijuu-

-El Kyubi con fuerza batio sus colas creando una fuerte rafaga de viento liberandose de la tecnica del mono albino para despues saltar hacia ellos abriendo la boca para deborarlos-

-Hiruzen hizo sellos de manos para de seguido absorber aire y hinchar sus pulmones- Katon, Dai Endan! -una gran bala de fuego golpeo al zorro arrastrandolo hacia atras-

-Enma volvio a hacer sellos de manos- Fūton, Renkudan! -la bala de aire se unio a la de fuego haciendo creecer las llamas y asi hacerlas mas potentes haciendo volar al zorro asta desparaecer las llamas y el viento-

-El Kyubi se levanto con varias quemaduras y jadeos de cansancio, pero rapidamente se compuso y con un fuerte golpe con una de sus colas aplasto a Enma haciendole escupir sangre y pierda por un momento la respiracion y de un golpe con su puño enterrar a Hiruzen en el suelo-

-Enma de un potente manotazo aparto la cola de el gran zorro para asi trazar sellos de manos absorbiendo aire- Fūton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu! -un gran dragon de aire golpeo la boca del estomago de Kyubi arrastrandolo varios metros-

-Hiruzen desde el suelo hizo sellos de manos mientras coloca las palmas de sus manos en el suelo- Doton, Retsudo Tenshou! -una gran grieta sale de debajo de Hiruzen que se dirije hacia el Kyubi haciendo caer al gran zorro por la grieta chocandose y siendo herido por las rocas en forma de pinchos que sobre salen de las paredes de la grieta asta chocar contra el suelo-

-el gran zorro salio muy herido de la grieta con una esfera negra en su boca lanzandola contra Enma y Hiruzen que estaban muy heridos-

-Hiruzen junto a Enma que estaban desesparados por detener la esfera ya que detras de ellos estaban los refugiados y sobrevivientes, para de seguido hacer sellos de manos colocando sus manos en el suelo- Doton, Doroku Gaeshi! -Del suelo salen dos paredes de fango reforzados con rocas que intentan detener la Bijudama pero esta destruye la paredes y se dirige hacia Enma y Hiruzen-

-Un rayo amarillo aparece entre la esfera y Hiruzen, dejando ver a Minato con kunai de tres puntas en su mano para de seguido hacer desaparecer la esfera negra- ya llegue Sandaime-sama... -dijo serio Minato-

-Hiruzen cayo al suelo cansado y Enma desparece en una nube de humo- ya estoy mayor para estas cosas... -susurro el albino-

-Minato de un rapido movimiento aparecio sobre el Bijuu y con una potente esfera de chakra la impacta en la espalda del gran zorro- Rasengan! -con el Hiraishin se lo lleva fuera de Konoha cerca de la cabaña donde estaba Tsunade protegiendo a Kushina y a sus queridos hijos-

-El bijuu de un fuerte zarpazo golpeo a Minato haciendole atravesar varios arboles-

-Minato desparecio de la vista del zorro pero desde el cielo cayo un sapo gigante blandiendo una espada que de un corte descendiente hizo un corte en la espalda del gran zorro para despues aplastarlo cayendo encima-

-Kushina y Tsunade sintieron el temblor que causo Gamabunta al chocar contra el Kyubi asi salieron fuera mirando con temor y odio al gran zorro que los miraba con una sed de sangre que hinundaba el lugar a la vez que el instinto asesino seguia creeciendo-

-El Kyubi intento alzar su zarpa hacia Tsunade y Kushina pero estaban demasiado lejos para que pudiera atraparlas mientras clavaba sus garras en el suelo y lo agrietaba asta que sus ojos con forma de sharingan de tres nagatamas cambian a unos ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada para despues mirar el lugar y soltar una carcajada- **Yo hice esto?** -dijo el zorro con un tono divertido-

-Eres el unico monstruo que podria hacer esto maldita bola de pelos! -grito Kushina muy molesta-

-el zorro fruncio el ceño y miro a los presentes por que justo llego Hiruzen al lugar- **Mira que tenemos aqui...Aun Tomate de mal humor, una maldita rana con sobrepeso, un maldito hombre que se cree el protector del pueblo pero no se puede ni proteger asi mismo, a una anciana en el cuerpo de una niña egoista y malcriada que lo perdio todo por su maldita idiotez y un anciano que hizo bien las cosas a diferencia del resto pero perdio al amor de su vida por inconpetente y confiarle la respondabilidad al supuesto Yondaime Hokage...** -dijo con todo el odio y rencor acumulado dentro de si mismo-

-Todos tragaron duro pero mas de uno rompio a llorar como Tsunade y Hiruzen al ver el cadaver de su difunta esposa-

- **O vamos pensaron que todo seria tan facil como mentir a los aldeanos que todo mejorara despues de perder a sus seres queridos cuando vosotros no podeis superar vuestros fantasmas del presente y del pasado** -dijo el zorro molestia aun mas notoria-

-Callate maldito zorro tu que sabras de perderlo todo? Solo eres un demonio que solo quiere destruir! -grito Kushina molesta-

- **bueno Kushina no te mereces saber nada de mi asi que are como si no te hubiera escuchado... Y si me quieren sellar daros prisa ya que el maldito Uchiha que me puso en el Genjutsu intenta controlarme de nuevo o que mi rabia siga creeciendo y me descontrole por completo asi matando a todos, asi que daros prisa...** -El zorro empezo agruñir mientras sus ojos tomaban apariencia de un sharingan-

-Kushina usando sus cadenas de chakra las paso por de bajo de la tierra asi atando al gran zorro por las cuatro extremidades y las nueve colas-

-Minato con pesar en sus palabras- porfavor Kushina prepara todo para hacer el sellado...

-Kushina fruncio el ceño ya sabiendo a lo que se referia y no le gustaba nada esa idea ya que nadie tocaria a sus hijos y no dejaria que sus bebes tuvieran que pasar por lo que ella paso- No lo are Minato no dejare que mis bebes pasen por lo mismo que yo... No lo are -susurro Kushina con pesar-

-Minato suspiro y miro a los ojos de kushina- si no puedo hacerle esto a mis hijos como rapataria el niño de otra madre convirtiendolo en el Jinchuriki de esta bestia? No estaria bien lo siento Kushina pero estoy seguro que ellos podran vivir bien ya que tendran personas que los quieran asi que no te preocupes... -dijo Minato con una sonrisa-

-Kushina asintio con la cabeza a la vez que empezaba a llorar y pensar en lo que les pasaria a sus bebes asi que se mentalizo de eso y se levanto con ayuda de Tsunade-

-Kushina y Tsunade prepararon el lugar donde se realizara el sellado alli prepararon tres cunas de maderas con sellos trazados en ellas y en cada una de ellas habia uno de los bebes-

-las pupilas del Bijuu se estrecharon y solto un rugido erizando su pelo para de un fuerte golpe con sus colas se deshizo de Gamabunta sacandoselo de encima-

\- pero Minato salto de encima del gran sapo quedando enfrente del gran zorro para despues hacer unos sellos de manos y juntar sus palmas- Fūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin! -un aura espectral de color azul celeste aparecio envolviendo el cuerpo de Minato para despues detras del rubio un espectro se formaba sujetando un collar de perlas rojas tomando forma demoniaca un ser de avanzada edad de pelo largo, blanco con dos cuernos en la frente que sujetaba una navaja-

-Kushina con sus cadenas atraveso varias veces el cuerpo del gran Bijuu dejandole inmovil asi este empieza a retircerse y intentar desacerse de las cadenas mientras agrieta el suelo-

-El Shinigami se quedo mirando a todos los presentes seriamente para despues quitarse la navaja que sujetaba en su boca- para que me invicas mortal? Espero que sea importante... -dijo el dios de la muerte molesto-

-Bueno si te quiero pedir que dividas el poder del alma del Kyubi y ese mismo poder lo dividas en dos que el poder del zorro acabe en mis hijas y que el alma del zorro termine en mi hijo confio en el y seguro que podra controlar el alma inestable del zorro... -dijo Minato intentando convencerse que estaria todo bien aun que sabria que en verdad nada estaba ya que Kyubi tenia razon-

-El Shinigami miro a los tres niños viendo que las dos niñas tenían un aura blanca y pura ya que tenían un futuro brillante ya que eran dos genios entre genios pero el niño tenia un aura oscura y tenebrosa en su vida le esperaba la desesperación el odio el dolor y muchas mas emociones negativas sabia perfectamente que ese chico le daría mucha diversión y sin darse cuenta sonrio- Lo hare mortal pero conoces el pago verdad?

-Minato asintio con la cabeza aun dudoso y trago duro organizando sus pensamientos preparandose para responder ante la pregunta del Shinigami- Si... Si se el pago y estoy preparado ante las consecuencias... -dijo firme el Namikaze-

-Shinigami no pudo evitar una sonrisa y su mirada cambio a una mas fria y macabra- no me llevare tu alma...

-Q-que esta diciendo Shinigami-sama? -dijo dudoso el rubio-

-No me llevare tu alma pero si la de tu primogenito... La de tu hijo mayor -sonrio el shinigami al ver la cara de panico del rubio ya que no se perderia ese potencial que tenia el joven Namikaze-

-Por que querria llevarse el alma de mi hijo Shinigami-sama? -pregunto Minato-

-Ya lo descubriras el por que, pero procura cuidar lo coseches en el futuro por que tus acciones son importantes en el futuro de Konoha y los paises elementales... -dijo Shinigami mientras con su navaja hacia un corte en el aire mientras que el corte se dirigia hacia el zorro que intento esquivarla pero de poco le sirvió llevandose un corte en el estomago y del corte salieron tres energias, la energia naranja la parte Yang acabo sellada en Shio, la energia roja oscura la parte Yin acabo sellada en Shoyu y la energia azul celeste con forma de zorro que luchaba por no ser arrastrada el alma del Bijuu acabo en Naruto pero a la vez que este era Sellado el Shinigami entro en el cuerpo apareciendo dos sellos en forma de dos lobos uno blanco con ojos azules celestes y otro negro con ojos rojos como la sangre rodeando los brazos del niño pero al mezclar el chakra Uzumaki con el chakra del shinigami su apariencia cambio su pelo se volvio blanco sus ojos cambiaron de azul celeste a un Cian claro mientras su piel se volvio casi blanca-

-Minato al terminar el sellado cayo exausto al suelo y aliviado ya que ya se habia resignado que moriria- Kushi-chan lo logramos...

-Kushina se lanzo a los brazos de Minato abrazandole fuerte mientra le besaba apasionadamente- Ahora si podremos ser una verdadera familia'Ttebane!

-Tsunade miraba la escena con una gota de sudor mientras se iba caminando hacia Konoha-

 **-Mientras en la mente del pequeño Naruto-**

- **Otra vez siendo sellado... Malditos humanos siempre hacen lo mismo pero bueno parece que este contendor me dara mas de un dolor de cabeza...** -Suspiro el gran zorro mirando a un hombre de avanzada edad-

-Bueno Kurama no tiene caso ese mocoso tenia un futuro prometedor y tu estabas en mis planes asi que tuve que hacerlo...Y de paso cuida de el ya conoces el trato a los Jincgurikis y su maldicion de odio ni sus padres se salvaran... -dijo el Shinigami seriamente mientras hacia sellos de manos, doce sellos de restriccion de Chakra aparecian en el interior de Naruto sellando su Chakra ya que ahora mismo sus vovinas de Chakra estaban siendo destruidas por su propio Chakra al ser un genio Uzumaki, tener el Chakra del Shinigami y una pequeña parte de un Bijuu como lo es Kurama- Bueno antes de irme debo decirte que volvere en unos cinco años a ver como va la vida de mi reencarnacion -asi el shinigami desparece en unas llamas negras-

-Kurama suspiro y se acosto durmiendose de lo agotado que estaba por las peleas y su perdida de chakra- Mocoso aguanta asta que pueda recuperar parte de mi poder...

- **Mañana traere el siguiente capitulo sin falta aqui les dejo un adelanto** -

 **-Capitulo Siguiente-**

-Kurama estaba durmiendo asta que un ruido le desperto frente a el estaba un pequeño niño que lo miraba con intriga- (increible como llego aqui? Este niño es muy interesante...) -Kurama abrió el otro ojo para después levantarse y acercarse al niño dejando ver su figura que era un gran zorro de nueve colas-

-Naruto sonrió y se puso a dar aplausos mientras reia para de seguido ponerse a gatear y pasar atraves de los enormes barrotes que retenian al gran zorro-


	2. Chapter 2

* **Capitulo 2:** **Primer contacto Bijuu y Jinchuriki** *

- **Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este mini Fanfic que no se de cuantos capitulos lo alargare pero intentare que sean buenos capitulos-**

-Dos años habian pasado desde que el ataque del Bijuu mas poderoso de los nueve masacro la gran parte de Konoha una de las mas grandes aldeas de los cinco paises elementales, pero el Yondaime con ayuda del Sandaime consiguieron sellar al Bijuu dentro de tres niños pero no en cualquier niño sino en los propios hijos del Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze desde ese dia cosas pasaron para ello tendremos que ir a dos dias despues del sellado del Bijuu-

-Minato estaba en el despacho en la torre Hokage firmando y rellenando documentos el gran enemigo de todos los Kages, siendo el enemigo letal asta del primer Hokage Hashirama Senju asta en el presente sigue torturando a los ninjas mas poderosos-

-Un Anbu cayo en la ventana de la habitacion para despues llevarse un gesto de mano por parte de Minato para que entrase y eso hizo entrar- Buenos dias Hokage-sama traigo informacion sobre sus hijos el doctor le cito de inmediato... -dijo el Anbu quitandose la mascara dejando ver su pelo plateado y su ojo tapado por su banda ninja-

-Gracias Kakashi-san ire de inmediato profavor cuida el despacho por si acaso dejare un Bunshin haciendo los documentos... -dijo Minato haciendo sellos de manos para despues aparecer una explosion de humo y aparecer un Bunshin-

-Que desea jefe? -dijo el Bunshin-

-quedate aqui protegiendo la torre y firmando los documentos en mi ausencia -dijo Minato desapareciendo en un Shunshin de hojas-

-El Bunshin se puso a hacer sus labores que le mando el Minato original-

-Mientras con Minato acababa de llegar a su casa siendo recivido por el abrazo de Kushina-

-Hola Mina-kun -dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que de seguido dio un beso a su amor que fue correspondida por Minato-

-Kushi-chan parece que los resultados ya estan listos y ya podemos ir a ver el estado de los niños -dijo Minato con una sonrisa-

-Kushina asintio con la cabeza para despues desaparecer en un shunshin de hojas apareciendo en el hospital de Konoha asi caminaron asta el despacho del doctor que atendio a sus hijos tocando la puerta reciviendo un "adelante" por parte del doctor asi entrando la pareja a la sala sentandose en dos sillas frente a la mesa doctor-

-Y bien doctor que es tan importante que nos tiene que decir para llamarnos en plena mañana? -pregunto con una sonrisa que prometia dolor-

-El doctor trago duro y miro seriamente a los dos padres- bueno en cuanto las dos niñas no tienen ningun problema son dos genios con un chakra abrumador tienen un chakra nivel Chunin...

-Eso era lo importante que nos tenias que contar? -dijo Kushina con una venita en la frente claramente molesta-

-Bueno en verdad no... -dijo el medico claramente con miedo asi que se aclaro la voz- bueno en cuanto al niño... Sus bobinas de chakras estan destruidas y sus reservas de chakra son nulas solo tiene lo suficientes para que sus organos vitales funcionen con normalidad pero sin excedirse, pero eso no es todo ya que no podra hacer actividades fisicas debido a que sus musculos y sus articulaciones estan atrofiados parece que nacio asi y nunca habia visto esto antes en ningun bebe...

-Kushina estaba callada sin decir nada solo estaba cayada con la mirada perdida ya que sus sueños de ver a sus hijos convertirse en shinobis juntos jamas podria ocurrir dejando a Kushina en sock para despues romper a llorar- P-por que?... Por que tiene que pasar esto a mi pequeño Naruto? N-no lo entiendo'Ttebane! -dijo Kushina llorando a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas-

-Minato intentaba disimular su dolor ya que le afectaba igual ya que tambien era su hijo y no queria ver un mal futuro para su pequeño hijo- Doctor no hay nada que hacer esta seguro que no hay ninguna solucion? Tiene que haber algo para ayudarle -dijo Minato inseguro ya sabiendo la respuesta-

 **-Minato cada vez que habres la boca siempre pasa algo malo no se como lo haces y mira que soy yo el que lo escribe '-.-**

-Lo siento Hokage-sama no hay nada que hacer lo intentamos pero no podiamos asi que probamos con estimular los musculos pero estaban rigidos y era imposible hacerlo, tambien pensamos en operar pero solo tiene un dia de vida no podria hacer eso, intentamos ver sus bobinas de chakra pero estaban destrozadas y así que era imposible usar chakra medico en el...

-Minato suspiro y asintio con la cabeza resignado y miro seriamente al doctor cosa que asusto al hombre- Bueno esta bien... Cuando podremos llevarnos a nuestros hijos?

-Bueno parte de que les llamarmos es que ya dimos alta a sus hijos asi que bueno perdon por no poder hacer nada Hokage-sama -dijo serio el doctor-

-Minato asintio y despues de algunos papeleos Minato junto con Kushina se llevaron a los niños a la residencia Namikaze a cada uno lo dejaron en su habitacion en una cuna con su nombre puesto en ella con muñecos y adornos en ellas-

-Minato se volvio dando un beso a Kushina que lo devolvio- Kushi-chan ya tengo que volver al trabajo nos vemos esta noche -dijo Minato desapareciendo en un Shunshin de hojas-

-El Bunshin de Minato desparecio al lleguar el Minato real- Bueno pues de vuelta al trabajo -dijo Minato sentandose en la silla volviendo a rellenar documentos pero de nuevo fue interrumpido pero esta vez por el Gama-sannin, Jiraya- Hola Sensei

-Hola Minato -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa mientras guardaba un libro y un lapiz que acababa de usar e una de sus famosas investigaciones para escribir uno de sus libros-

-Que le trae por aqui Jiraya-sensei? -dijo Minato sin apartar la vista de los documentos mientras los rellenaba-

-Ayer estube en el Monte Myōboku ya que el gran Ōgama Sennin me pedio que me presentara frente a el ya que una nueva profecia nacio ayer... -dijo el peliblanco seriamente-

-Cual era la profecia que dijo el Ōgama Sennin? -pregunto Minato muy curioso por la respuesta de su Sensei-

-Bueno me dijo que del producto del amor de la Akai Chishio no Habanero y el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō nacera un guerrero que llevara a sus espaldas el deber de proteger el mundo de la maldad a causa de su dolor... -dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa- y bien Minato que te parece?

-parece que esa profecia no esta terminada...Faltan muchas cosas pero no se si estaran hablando se Shoyu o Shio ya que Naruto no podra con su emfermedad... -dijo Minato entre dientes-

-Jiraya un poco confundido se froto la nuca y miro a Minato seriamente- que enfermedad?

-Al parecer las bobinas de chakra de Naruto están destrozdas, apenas puede usar chakra y sus musculos estan rigidos apenas puede moverse... -dijo Minato con un tono serio apunto de romperse a llorar-

-Jiraya bajo la mirada serio sin darse cuenta que cierro sus puños con mucha fuerza creando una aura incomoda pero rapidamente se recupero- bueno... Ahora que sabemos que una de tus hijas sera una heroina deberias pensar en su entrenamiento... -dijo el Gama-sannin para intentar cambiar la incomodidad en el lugar-

-Minato asintio con la cabeza algo dudoso pero al final asintio aceptando lo que dijo su Sensei- tienes razo... Me enfocare en eso...

-Dos años pasaron despues de eso pero mientras Naruto creecia su maldicion creecia **"Tengo que incluir que en verdad no es una maldicion pero por alguna razon las personas a su alrededor lo odiaban"** y sus padres poco a poco se iban olvidando de el no lo trataban tan bien como a sus hermanas era olvidado muchas veces y se pasaba sin comer algunos dias ya que apenas tenia dos años rara vez iban a darle las buenas noches como lo hacian a diario con sus hermanas tambien en sus cumpliaños pocos iban a felicitarlo ya que nunca le celebraban su cumpleños solo a sus hermanos solo Hiruzen y Kakashi se acorban de el en ocasiones eso llevo a traumatizar al pobre niño ya que nunca tuvo el amor incondicional de una madre o el afecto de un padre asi que cada vez que su madre pasaba a recogerle jamas se ponia contento-

-Era un dia cualquiera y Naruto estaba durmiendo era otoño se notaba por los arboles y las hojas de estos era una noche lluviosa pero Naruto estaba soñando pero era bastante real para ser un sueño, Naruto estaba sentado en un suelo frio con pequeños charcos de agua el lugar era oscuro, lleno de tuberias y al final habia una gran jaula con un sello en ella-

-Naruto se puso a gatear asta estar frente a la jaula, para sentarse frente a esta y mirar la oscuridad que no parecia tener fin asta que un enorme ojo de un color carmesi salio de la nada que lo miraba curioso-

-Kurama estaba durmiendo asta que un ruido le desperto frente a el estaba un pequeño niño que lo miraba con intriga- ( **increible como llego aqui? Este niño es muy interesante...** ) -Kurama abrió el otro ojo para después levantarse y acercarse al niño dejando ver su figura que era un gran zorro de nueve colas-

-Naruto sonrió y se puso a dar aplausos mientras reia para de seguido ponerse a gatear y pasar atraves de los enormes barrotes que retenian al gran zorro-

-Kurama miraba curioso al niño que se acercaba a el ya que era la segunda persona que se hacerco a el sin ningun miedo ya que el primero fue su propio padre Hagoromo, asi que el gran zorro no pudo evitar reir y con una de sus colas elevo al niño y subirlo a su espalda- **(Este chico sera una gran persona tenia razon ese vejestorio...Cuidare de el como me sea posible no puedo fallar a un humano tan puro)** -Asi Kurama se tumbo en el suelo subiendo a Naruto en una de sus colas y dejandole dormir en ella asi el tambien acabo dormiendose-

 **-Bueno eso fue todo en este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y mañana subire el siguiente capitulo y aqui tienen un adelanto del siguiente capitulo-**

 **-Capitulo Siguiente** **-**

-N-naruto... Naruto ese es mi nombre... -dijo el peliblanco aun asustado por si ella le quisiera hacer daño-

-Ya veo... Así que Naruto, bonito nombre mi nombre es Shara... -dijo la joven ahora identificada como Shara-


	3. Chapter 3

***C** **apitulo 3: Un pequeño paso ent** **re la Soledad y el Amo** **r***

 **-Aqui les traigo la tercera parte intentare hacerlos mas largos pero tardare mas en subirlos aun que no se cuantos veran este fanfic pero espero que les guste al menos-**

-Despues de conocer a Kurama pasaron cerca de tres años Naruto ya tenia cinco años, la relacion entre Naruto y Kurama mejoro muchisimo llegando a un punto en el que el peliblanco llego a pensar en Kurama como si fuera un hermano mayor cosa que fue correspondida por el Bijuu que lo consideraba su hermano pequeño-

-Naruto estaba caminando por la calle comiendo unos pastelillos que claramente estaban en mal estado pero llevaba dias sin comer y los comerciantes no querian venderle sus productos al peliblanco cosa que extraño a este ya que nunca entendio por que la gente le odiaba, todos los amigos y familiares de sus hermanas pequeñas le ignoraban incluso sus padres le ignoraban y no le querian pero eso no evito que no las quisiera a las dos ya que era el hermano mayor y esa era su tarea-

-Si pasaron las horas y Naruto caminaba por la calle asta que un aldeano se topo con el haciendo que el pobre Naruto cayera al suelo y todos los dulces se cayeran al suelo-

-Pero mira que tenemos aqui... -dijo el hombre crujiendo sus nudillos levanto a naruto del cuello de la camisa para despues de un fuerte golpe en la cara lo volviera a tirar al suelo y desde el suelo empezo a patearlo varias veces quebrando una de sus costillas mientras naruto no dejaba de llorar y pidiendo "que se deteniera"-

-Naruto como pudo se levanto y empezo a correr hechandose la mano al costado que se habia hecho un moraton por los golpes, asta que se dio la vuelta y podia ver a mas de una persona siguiendole cosa que asusto mas al pobre niño ya que en poco tiempo una turba de aldeanos y ninjas asi que viendo que estaba cansado y no tardarian en agarrarle se escondió en un callejón pero sin darse cuenta que era uno sin salida pero un Chunin le encontró y toda la turba entro al callejón así uno de los aldeanos agarro por el cuello de la camisa a naruto levantándolo del suelo así golpeándolo varias veces en el estómago sin detenerse asta que naruto empezó a escupir sangre así el hombre lanzo a naruto al suelo y entre varios empezaron a patearle creando contusiones y lesiones graves en todo el cuerpo de Naruto pero fueron a mas hoy venían preparados ya que no era la primera vez que golpeaban tan brutalmente a Naruto pero jamas habían llegado tan lejos como ahora un ninja con un kunai hizo varias heridas en el cuerpo del niño clavándole el kunai o haciéndole cortes profundos pero lo peor fue cuando un hombre con un bastón de hierro llego con una marca que ponia "DEMONIO" pero estaba al rojo vivo asi le colocó la maraca en la espalda asta hacerle quemaduras de tercer grado y dejarle una marca de por vida así la paliza duro varias horas mas Naruto se desmayo al sentir todo ese dolor era insoportable-

-Despues de esa paliza hay estaba Naruto tumbado en el suelo mientras llovía y se mezclaban entre su sangre y lágrimas que no paraban de caer mientras susurraba una y otra vez- p-por que? Por que? Que hice yo? Snif Snif... -susurraba Naruto mientras con su ante brazo se limpiaba la sangre de su cara pero en uno de sus ojos había entrado sangre dejándole tuerto durante un tiempo, así Naruto junto al Chakra del Kyubi que le sanaba muy lentamente se levantó y caminaba por las calles de noche mientras llovía muy fuerte asta que llegó a su casa llamando a la puerta pero nadie contesto- (Ya se fueron a dormir...) -Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando por las calles mientras lloraba por varias razones, asta llegar aun arbol hay mismo cayo en el suelo durmiendose por lo agotado que estaba-

 **-Mañana siguiente-**

-Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente asta que un ruido le desperto era una figura humana cosa que le hizo entrar en pánico mirando con miedo puro a la persona- No me haga daño porfavor... Yo no hice nada

-La persona se agacho abrazando a Naruto fuertemente y lo miro a los ojos seriamente cosa que no paso desapercibido por el rubio- tranquilo esto?... -dijo una joven de pelo castaño de ojos azules complexión delgada y ropa normal, unos shorts negros, una camisa blanca con un lobo negro aullando-

-N-naruto... Naruto ese es mi nombre... -dijo el peliblanco aun asustado por si ella le quisiera hacer daño-

-Ya veo... Así que Naruto, bonito nombre mi nombre es Shara Sawada... -dijo la joven ahora identificada como Shara-

-Naruto confundido miro a la joven frente a el ya que nunca habian sido amables con el ni sus propios padres lo eran- No me quieres hacer daño?

-No...Yo por que querria hacerte daño? No me hiciste nada, pero que hace un niño de cinco años aqui solo a estas horas? -Dijo Shara mirando a Naruto con duda-

-Bueno ayer cuando iba hacia casa mis padres se tuvieron que ir y me dejaron solo y sin llaves para entrar a mi casa... -Dijo Naruto mintiendo en algunas partes-

-Ya veo pues.. Por que no vienes a mi casa ya que hace frio y alli podrás resguardarte del frío... -dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera-

-Naruto dudo al principio pero al final aceptó después de pensarlo varias veces- esta bien iré con usted...

-La chica sonrio mientras llevaba a Naruto sujetando su mano mientras caminaba por la calle asta llegar a la casa de la joven que era un piso en la parte pobre de konoha parte que conocía muy bien Naruto ya que era en la única parte que no lo conocían pero en ese lugar la hambruna, la delincuencia y las violaciones eran el pan de cada día y naruto lo sentía a flor de piel el ver esa cara del mundo-

-despues de pasar al piso Naruto camino hacia el salon que era un lugar muy modesto apenas sin colores y muy sucio cosa que sorprendió al rubio- aquí vives One-san? -dijo Naruto confundido-

-Shara asintio con una sonrisa y mientras miraba Naruto seriamente- que hacias en la calle a esas horas? -dijo mientras miraba con mucha molestia al ver las heridas que se veian por sus brazos y cuello ya que eran las unicas que se podian ver-

-Bueno... Yo -No le salian las palabras ya que no queria perder a mas personas ya perdio todo lo que tenia y no queria perder lo que acababa de conseguir-

-Confia en mi no te hare nada -dijo como si estuviera leyendo los pensamientos del peliblanco dandole un calido abrazo mientras acariciaba el pelo de este-

-Yo...Yo -Naruto rompio a llorar ya que estaba sintiendo lo que llevaba toda su corta vida buscando era un poco de amor-

-Esto no paso desapercivido para el gran zorro de nueve colas que mientras estaba con los ojos cerrados aparentando dormir no pudo dejar de sonreir al ver a su cachorro ser feliz-

-La chica sonreia mientras abrazaba al albino mientras este empapaba la ropa de la joven con sus lagrimas que llevaba guardando por mucho tiempo- Tranquilo Naruto ya no estaras mas solo, estare a tu lado ayudandote siempre no importa donde estes siempre acudire alli a ayudarte -dijo la chica mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de las mejillas de Naruto-

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza mientras aspiraba fuerte y se limpiaba las lagrimas con su antebrazo- Gracias One-san, muchas gracias... Siempre estare agradecido por lo que has hecho por mi

-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-La chica sonrio y miro por la ventana fijandose que ya habia dejado de llover, para despues girarse a mirar al peliblanco- Naruto sera mejor que ya vuelvas a casa ya se esta haciendo tarde... -decia la chica nerviosa y asustada-

-Naruto algo confundido ante la reaccion de la joven solo pudo asentir no sin antes dar un beso en la mejilla a la chica y salir de la habitacion algo triste- Asta mañana One-san'Ttebayo! -despues de decir eso cerro la puerta dejando sola a la chica-

-Shara suspiro mirando sus muñecas que tenian moratones de agarros y forcejeos ya que su vida no era mucho mejor que la de Naruto ya que tenia que sufrir abusos y violaciones ya que su trabajo no era el mejor ya que era una prostituta y sabia que en cualquier momento entraria un bandalo o algun borracho agresivo en busca de sus "servicios" cosa que tiempo despues paso pasando un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años con obvios sintomas de ir borracho entro a la habitacion soltando un fuerte golpe a la chica-

 **-Mientras con Naruto-**

-Naruto camianaba por el districto mas pobre de Konoha ya que esta zona las casas eran antiguas las personas que caminaban por la calle no se notaban muy contentas, mientras pasaba por toda konoha se pudo dar cuenta que algunos aldeanos lo miraban con asco y odio, asi despues de caminar durante diez o quinze minutos llego a la residencia Namikaze camino por la sala siendo visto por Shio pero rapidamente se encerro rapidamente en su cuarto tumbandose en su cama-

-Shio al ver a su hermano despues de varios meses se extraño asi que decidio subir a por las escaleras con direcion al cuarto de au hermano pero habia una diferencia abrumadora con las demas habitaciones ya solo con ver la puerta uno se daba cuenta ya que las demas eran de una madera muy buena y eran nuevas mientras que la de naruto era de una madera ya en descomposición y muy antigua, así la chica abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando el lugar impactada ya que las paredes estaban que se caían y en las esquinas habían telarañas asta debajo de la cama de Naruto las habían, la cama era una muy antigua lo suficiente para darte cuenta que muchos muelles salían del colchón medio roto, solo había una mesilla y estaba en muy mal estado toda la ropa de Naruto estaba guardada en una caja y se notaba que esa ropa nunca había sido lavada las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco amarillento por las goteras y la humedad- Nii-san?... -pregunto Shio dudosa de como reaccionaria su hermano-

-Naruto despego la cara de la almohada y se quedó mirando a Shio seriamente- que quieres Shio?...

-Nii-san estas bien? -dijo Shio dudosa de lo que le fuera a responder-

-Naruto tardo en responder pensando varias veces si responder pero al final hacedio a responder a su hermana con un suspiro- Si estoy bien Shio... Si no te importa podrias dejarme solo?

-Shio asintio con la cabeza algo triste y la pelirroja salio de la habitacion cabizbaja- Lo siento Nii-san... -dijo Shio muy triste antes de cerrar la puerta, ella se sentia triste ya que ella se culpaba de arrebatar la atencion de todos y que se olvidaran de su hermano-

-Naruto suspiro sentandose en la cama mientras sacaba un papel con una dirección que era de la casa de Shara- (Perdon Shio pero no puedo dejar que estes cerca mia...)

-Kurama suspiro viendo la escena desde el interior de Naruto mientras balanzeaba sus colas de un lugar a otro- **Parece que no todos le odian... Ya van dos humanos que de verdad le respetan... Espero que en el futuro tengas una buena vida Naruto...**

-Despues de prepararse la cena y irse a dormir paso la noche asta ser por la mañana y despertarse ya que hoy queria ir a ver a Shara asi que rapidamente se vistio saliendo corriendo de la residencia-

-Shio que se acaba de levantar y se estaba limpiando los dientes vio a su hermano salir de la casa corriendo con la curiosidad de saber donde iba-

-Naruto iba corriendo mientras se fijaba las miradas de asco y rabia que recibia por parte de los aldeanos asi que decidio correr mas rapido asta llegar a la direccion del papel asi entro llamando la puerta reciviendo un "Voy"-

-Shara escuchaba como llamaban a la puerta asi que fue a habrir la puerta asi vio un pelo blanco para despues ver esos ojos Cian que la miraban con una sonrisa- Hola Naruto -dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

-Naruto haciendo lo mismo lanzandose a abrazar a Shara- Hola Shara-chan!

-la chica acepto el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza del peliblanco- Oye Naruto quieres ir a comer algo?

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza mientras daba una sonrisa a la chica- Siiii! Vamos a comer... Que vamos a comer? -dijo Naruto arrascandose la nuca-

-Vamos a comer Ramen conozco el mejor lugar para ir a comer Ramen -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Si vamos a comer Ramen'Ttebayo! -dijo Naruto eufórico por ir a comer ramen-

-Despues de salir del apartamento rebajará caminaron asta llegar a un puesto que tenia un cartel que ponía "Ichiraku Ramen" para despues entrar al establecimiento sentandose en una silla frente a la barra-

-Una joven de pelo castaño y ojos marrones salio a pedir los pedidos- que dese... Hola Shara! -dijo la jovem con una sonrisa-

-Hola Ayame... Como va el negocio y como esta tu padre? -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Bien no suele estar muy lleno pero hay clientes todas las horas de momento va bien el negocio... En cuanto a mi padre, por que no le preguntas tu misma? -Dijo Ayame con una sonrisa- Papa tienes visita! Y por cierto quien es ese niño que esta contigo?

-Un hombre ya algo mayor con pelo corto y castaño con los ojos cerrados salio de la cocina- quien viene a visitar a este gran cocinero?

-Se llama Naruto es un amigo mio -dijo Shara sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto que estaba detras de ella escondido detras de ella- Hola Teuchi cuanto tiempo -dijo Shara mirando al padre de Ayame-

-Asi que un amigo de nuestra mejor cliente? Jajajaja eso se merece un tazon de Miso Ramen gratis -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-

-Ayame suspiro con la actitud de su padre ya que siempre era asi- perdon por la actitud de mi padre...

-Tranquila Ayame no importa la actitud de te padre alegra a muchos, pero nunca cambias Teuchi desde pequeña venia a este puesto y sigues igual que hace diez años... - dijo Shara con una gota de sudor en la frente-

 **-Si se preguntan las edades que he puesto a los personajes es de Teuchi= 45 años, Ayame= 18, Shara= 19 y Naruto= 5, estas son las edades aun asi ire diciendo las edades mas normalmente para posicionar mejor la historia-**

-Teuchi sonrio- siempre hay que ser una persona amable en esta vida asi te pasaran cosas buenas -dijo teuchi con fuego en sus ojos cosa que no se veia al tenerlos cerrados-

-Shara y Ayame suspiraron pero rapidamente se hecharon a reir mientras Naruto se sentaba en la silla y tambien empezo a reir-

-Parece que por fin te estas abriendo Naruto -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Naruto asintio sonriendo- Si pero Ayame y Teuchi son buenas personas no tengo ninguna razon para no llevarme bien con ellos -dijo Naruto mirando a duo padre e hija-

-Teuchi se fue a preparar los tazones de ramen mientras sonreia mirando a Naruto- tu tambien me agradas chico desde hoy te proclamo de la familia super poderosa, la gran familia Ichiraku!

-Ayame suspiro mientras escuchaba a su padre mientras se disculpaba con Naruto y Shara por las vergonzosas acciones de su padre-

-Unos minutos después llegaba Teuchi portando en sus manos dos tazones de humeante de miso ramen- aqui llegan las extrellas de la casa, que hoy invita la casa a estas dos obras maestras!

-Naruto esperaba con sus palillos en mano y sus estrellitas en los ojos mientras una gota de saliva caía de la boca de Naruto- Si!

-Teuchi colo los dos tazones uno frente a Naruto y otro frente a Shara haciendo que los dos se dejen llevar por la fragancia del olor del Ramen que inundaba la sala, así los dos empezaron a comer el ramen pero rápidamente lo terminaron así pidiendo otro tazon a coro cosa que hizo reír a Teuchi asi que se puso a hacer mas ramen-

-Que te parece el Ramen del viejo Teuchi? -dijo Shara con una sonrisa-

-Esta buenisimo'Ttebayo! Es la mejor comida que he probado en mi vida sin duda -dijo Naruto aun pensando en comer mas-

-Shara sonrio mirando al peliblanco- no te preocupes podras venir de seguido ya que tambien es mi comida favorita y Ayame es mi mejor amiga asi que tambien vengo por eso -dijo Shara riendo-

-Ayame seriamente mirando a su amiga- pero desde hace años dejaste de venir de tan seguido y aun no nos cuentas la razon el porque... -dijo seria la chica-

-pero la tension se rompio cuando llego Teuchi con cuatro tazones de ramen asi colocando dos frente a cada uno- ya dejar esa conversacion ya que si ella no quiere contarlo tendra su razon...

-Shara miro al plato ya que se notaba triste por tener que mentir y esconder cosas a su mejor amiga y a su padre que los consideraba su familia ya que sus padres murieron en el ataque del Kyubi al igual que la mujer de Teuchi y la madre de Ayame-

-Naruto miraba confundido la conversacion entre Ayame y Shara ya que se notaba tenso el tema y el era un niño y no entendia ese tema-

-Tranquilo Naruto son problema de dos niñas que no saben lo que quieren pero solo estan preocupadas para ayudar a la otra pero piensan que haciendolo como lo hacen, piensan que lo hacen bien pero no piensan que asi solo se hacen mas daño a ellas mismas y a la otra...

-suspiro Teuchi mirando al joven albino que lo miraba asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Naruto solo se puso a comer el ramen para luego ser seguido por Shara ya que ella y Ayame se tranquilizaron al escuchar a Teuchi ya que el tenia razon pero ninguna de las dos lo iba a aceptar-

-Despues de comer el ramen los dosse dieron cuenta que ya era por la tarde asi que salieron del establecimiento caminando por Konoha pero rapidamente los aldeanos lanzaban miradas de odio hacia el pobre Naruto pero Shara no entendia nada asi que se paro apreguntar a Naruto- Por que te miran asi Naruto?

-Naruto dudo al principio no queria decirle la verdad a su peimera amiga y la primera persona que se habia preocupado por el- Bueno...Yo

-Shara miraba curiosa a Naruto asi que coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de el peliblanco- te lo dije hace un mes que confiaras en mi que nunca te abandonaria

-R-recuerdas el ataque del Kyubi? Y como fue derrotado? -Naruto supo todo esto ya que en una de las noches de conocer a Shara Kurama le dijo todo sobre el asta contarle su verdadero nombre incluso como acabo dentro de el-

-Si bueno...Era un zorro gigante que ataco la aldea hace cinco años matando a la gran parte de la poblacion pero el Yondaime Hokage lo derroto matandolo... -dijo Shara mirando a Naruto pero como lo conto fue muy triste como si recordara cosas de aquel dia-

-Naruto trago duro antes de pensarse varias veces si decirlo o no pero al final decidio decirlo- esa parte es mentira...

-Como entonces ese monstruo sigue vive? -dijo Shara comfundido-

-Exacto... No esta muerto ya que no puede morir por que no es un servivo es un ser de puro chakra y para poder vencerlo el Hokage tuvo que sellar al Kyubi... -suspiro Naruto al recordar el porque todos le odian-

-Fue sellado? En quien? -dijo Shara mirando a Naruto muy confundida-

-Hokage tuvo que sellar al Bijuu dentro de un niño... Y bueno por culpa de eso ese niño tuvo que pasar por mucho -Dijo Naruto aguantando las ganas de llorar-

-Shara miro seriamente a Naruto para despues de pensar varias veces lo que dijo- Tu... Tu eres el contenedor de ese monstruo... -susurro Shara mientras recordaba la muerte de sus padres esa noche-

 **-Flashback-**

-Hace cinco años-

-Era de noche y Shara estaba en el baño con el pijama puesto mientras se limpiaba las dientes para prepararse para ir a dormir-

-Un rugido sono por todo el lugar para despues un fuerte temblor se sintio por el lugar gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar mientras sollozos sonaban en las calles-

-Shara bajo de su cuarto pero una de las colas del Kyubi rompio el tejado de la casa cayendo uno de los escombros en la pierna de esta rompiendosela, dando un fuerte grito de dolor pero de intentar sacar su pierna de debajo de los escombros fue arrastrandose esta el salon alli lo vio dos cadaveres su padre estaba intentando proteger a su madre de unos escombros que les cayeron encima pero una viga les atraveso matandoles directamente-

-Shara dio un grito mientras veia los cadaveres de sus padres alli, asi rompio a llorar sin poder dejar de hacerlo salio de la casa cojeando mientras veía a personas muertas en la calle otras que pedían ayuda, otra que intentaban ayudar a otras todo era un caos fuego, grietas, sangre, cadáveres eso era una de las tantas imágenes que se pidan ver apenas era una niña de 14 años-

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

-Naruto solo pudo sentir dolor no sabia que responder ya que pensaba que ella lo odiaba por lo que su hermano hizo cuando ese hombre enmascarado le hizo hacer aquella vez- Bueno yo soy ese contendor... -dijo Naruto minetras levantaba su camisa y dejaba ver ese sello pero tambien se podian ver las quemaduras y cicatrices- perdon por engañarte ...Pero no queria que te fueras tu tambien...

-Shara pudo romper a llorar para lanzarse sobre Naruto y darle un fuerte abrazo- Tonto! Nunca te culparía por lo que hizo ese monstruo... -dijo sin dejar de abrazar a Naruto-

-Naruto se sintió seguro al sentir que Shara de verdad le quería así que no la defraudaría y daría todo de si por hacerla feliz y ser feliz junto a ella-

-Shara dejo de abrazar a Naruto despues de un unos minutos se separaron al darse que ya era tarde-

-Bueno Naruto vuelva ya a casa ya es tarde y tienes que descansar... -sonrio Shara antes de irse por un camino-

-Naruto se fue caminando asta lleguar a la mansion Namikaze entro a la casa ya que la puerta estaba abierta asi se dirigio al salon se preparo la cena y asi sentandose a comer despues de hacerlo, recogio todo y se fue a dormir-

 **-Asta aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que les haya gustado no se como hare encuanto a pareja pero probablemente sea una que no se espere asi que no sera ni un NaruHina o un NaruSaku asi que ya se vera-**

- **Capitulo Siguiente** -

-Naruto sentado en un banco miraba como los niños jugaban con sus padres o amigos y suspiro- (por que me tuvo que pasar esto a mi?...)

-Una joven se acerco a Naruto lentamente era un chica de cinco años de pelo azabache ojos negros con unos shorts negros sandalias ninjas una camisa corta con el logo del clan Uchiha- Oye que haces aqui solo?...


	4. Chapter 4

***Capitulo 4: Los Uchihas***

 **-Hola a todos hoy les traigo el cuarto capitulo de este Fanfiction espero que les guste intentare hacer cada Capitulo de al menos 1K letras-**

-Ya habian pasado cuatro semanas desde que Naruto conocio a Ayame y Teuchi, desde ese dia iba a diario a Ichiraku a comer ese delicioso Miso Ramen asi que ahora mismo en el presente estamo con Naruto camiando por Konoha, desde que conocio a Shara su vida fue a mejor ahora comia todo los dias y hace dos dias Shara fue de compras con Naruto a una tienda de ropa a comprarle algo de ropa que llevaba con los mismos trapos asi que eso hizo se compro una camisa negra que llevaba un aguila de color azul oscuro en un lateral de la camisa mientras que llevaba un pantalon corto negro y unas sandalias ninjas negras-

-Naruto caminaba por Konoha mientras miraba a los aldeanos que lo miraban con asco pero no tanto como antes, seguio caminando asta lleguar a un parque que estaba protegido del sol por dos grandres Sauces que estaban cerca de un estanque cuando Naruto lleguo a lo lejos vio un banco cerca del estanque, asi que se hacerco al banco asi se sento soltando un suspiro de alibio-

-Naruto sentado en el banco miraba como los niños jugaban con sus padres o amigos dando un suspiro mirando su reflejo en el estanque pero Naruto pudo ver por el reflejo como alguien se hacercaba por detras de el- (por que me tuvo que pasar esto a mi?...)

-Una joven se acerco a Naruto lentamente era un chica de cinco años de pelo azabache ojos negros con unos shorts negros sandalias ninjas una camisa corta con el logo del clan Uchiha- Oye que haces aqui solo?...

-Naruto tardo en responder mirando a la chica levantando una ceja- Por que la pregunta?

-No... Es que me gustaria jugar contigo... -dijo la chica algo timida ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no era un Uchiha-

-Bueno... Esta bien, y que jugaremos?

-Dijo Naruto mirando a la chica frente a el con algo de desconfianza-

-Con la mano que tenia por la espalda saco una pelota y miro con un puchero al albino frente a el- A la pelota...

-Naruto suspiro y asintio con la cabeza para de seguido se levanto asi colocandose frente a la chica- por cierto como te llamas?

-La chica sonrio al ver que podria hacer un amigo- Mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha, y cual es tu nombre?

-Naruto miro a la joven frente a el y sonrio al darse cuenta que esa chica no tenia malas intenciones- Naruto... Solo Naruto

-Satsuki algo confundida asintio con la cabeza y se quedo mirando a Naruto, asi golpeando la pelota hacia el peliblanco-

-mientras que Naruto devolvia la pelota a Satsuki asi estuvieron jugando durante horas asta que callo la tarde Satsuki algo triste miro a Naruto- Podríamos vernos mañana? -dijo la pelinegra con un puchero-

-Esta bien... Mañana nos veremos y que no se te olvide quedaremos aquí mismo -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Satsuki sonrio y rapidamemte respondio- Si mañana estare aqui lo prometo! -dijo con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Kurama suspiro al ver la actitud de la chica frente a su hermano pequeño- **es la primera vez que veo un Uchiha con un alma tan pura... Normalmente suelen tener un alma corrompida seguro que en el futuro esa chica sera muy peligrosa**

-Naruto se molesto por las palabras de su Aniki y rapidamente entro a su espacio mental- Nii-san eso es mentira ella es mi amiga estoy seguro que sera una gran persona!

-Kurama se hecho a reir mientras que el espacio mental de Naruto temblaba por las carcajadas del gran zorro- **Así que mi Cachorro se ha enamorado? Jajajajaja!**

-Asi el gran zorro empezó a reír mas fuerte-

-Yo no estoy enamorado de nadie Nii-san! Eso no va conmigo nunca me enamorare! -gritaba molesto Naruto-

-Kurama se seguía riendo mas fuerte mientras se hechaba la pata sobre su estomago- **me duele el estómago de tanto reírme por tu culpa Naruto, Jajajajaja!**

-Ya basta Nii-san que no me gusta nadie! -gritaba sin cesar Naruto mientras movia sus brazos de un lado a otro y una vena le salia en la frente-

- **Esta bien esta bien ya no seguire con eso de que te gusta esa Uchiha pero debes aceptar que al menos te**

 **agrada.** dijo con un tono divertido el gran zorro mientras se recupera de las risas de antes-

-Naruto abandono su espacio mental volviendo a la realidad encontrandose con los ojos curiosos de Satsuki que lo miraba fijamente- Oye te importaria dejar de mirarme asi?...

-Satauki asintio con la cabeza rapidamente apartando la vista sobre el peliblanco que la miraba confundido- Perdon... -dijo Satsuki bajando la cabeza-

-Naruto suspiro y miro a Satsuki con una sonrisa- no hace falta que disculpues es que no estoy acostumbrado...

-Entonces! -dijo la Uchiha con estrellitas en los ojos-

-Entonces que? -pregunto dudoso Naruto-

-Podriamos ser amigos? -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa-

-No lo eramos ya? -dijo el albino arrancándose la cabeza y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

-Si! Si somos amigos, Naruto-kun! -lo de "kun" extraño algo a Naruto ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que se lo diga otra persona que no sea Shara-

-Naruto sonrió pues mañana nos vemos a la misma hora pero ya me tengo que ir ya es tarde... -Dijo Naruto marchándose caminando a paso lento siendo observado por Satsuki que lo miraba con una sonrisa al poder haber hecho un amigo sin ayuda de su madre-

-Naruto caminaba por la calle mientras recibía miradas de odio pero eso duro poco ya que una pierna se puso en su camino tirándolo al suelo-.

-Donde crees que vas pequeño demonio...? -dijo un aldeano amenazando dándole pequeños toques en el hombro con un bate de hierro-

-Naruto se intento levantar pero rápidamente se llevó un golpe en las costillas con el bate haciendo que suelte un gemido de dolor- Aaaaaaaah! Por favor no me golpe no hice nada!

-Que no hiciste nada? Mataste a mi hija bastardo! maldito demonio! -empezo a golpear con mas fuerza a Naruto así uniéndose mas gente usando palos piedras rápidamente Naruto estaba con varias costillas rotas, una fractura en el suelo un riñón atravesado por un cuchillo carnicero así la paliza duro asta que uno de los aldeanos callo al suelo con la garganta cortada así rápidamente uno a uno iban muriendo pero un Anbu con la máscara de Cuervo, cabello largo y oscuro de piel blanca bajo de un tejado en mitad de la turba de gente agarrando del cuello al hombre que llevaba el bate de hierro-

-Por que hicieron esto? y que sea convincente -dijo una voz fría y estoica-

-Por que es un demonio no debería ni haber nacido ese bastardo en primer lugar es un privilegio que muera a nuestras manos... -dijo el hombre autoridad-

-Otro Anbu de mascara de perro, pelo corto y oscuro de piel blanca con algo menor de altura que su compañero bajo de otro tejado dejandose caer al lado de el que estaba sujetando de la camisa al tipo del bate- Crow... A ti te convence?

-A mi no me convence Dog...Creo que fui bastante simple en lo que pedi -dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras dos auras asesinas aparecieron de la nada mientras en los ojos de los dos Anbus se dejaba ver un brillo escarlata alrededor de la pupila-

-S-sharingan... -dijo un aldeano perdiendo la sensibilidad de sus piernas cayendo al suelo por el terror y el panico al ver su muerte reflejado en esos ojos-

-Pues ahora me toca poner una sentencia...Y es la muerte -dijo Dog mientras atravesaba con su katana el estomago de un aldeano-

-Todos los aldeanos intentaron huir pero Crow puso Kage Bunshin en todas las salidas-

-Los Aldeanos aun asi intentaron pasar sobre los Clones pero estos cortaban cuellos a los que se atrevian a acercarse a ellos-

-Uno de los aldeanos se paro frente a Crow y temblando dijo- No creas que se saldran de las suya! El Hokage les castigara por esto

-Uh... Espera que estoy escuchando una rata amenazar aun Anbu y para quitar tus dudas antes de morir fuimos mandados por Sandaime-sama y quien toque a este chico su sentencia es de muerte lo dejo bastante claro... -dijo el Anbu mirandole friamente con esos ojos carmesis llenos de sed de sangre-

-El aldeano dio un paso atras intentando girarse para huir pero rapidamente sangre empezo a caer del cuello del hombre- Dog mata a todos que quedan...

-Dog alzo una ceja en forma de molesta- Crow desde cuando tu das ordenes? Que yo me entere soy Capitan Anbu al igual que tu... -suspiro el otro Anbu pero rapidamente usando el cuerpo parpadeante colocandose al lado de cada aldeano matandolos usando un kunai sin darles tiempo de reaccion ya que a la velocidad que iba creaba ilusiones opticas de si mismo-

-Naruto se quedo mirando a los dos Anbus/Uchihas mientras suspiraba y miraba esos ojos rojos- Gracias Itachi-Nii gracias Shisui-Nii -dijo Naruto tratando de levantarse mientras que Kurama curava sus heridas-

- **Cachorro deberias dejar de moverte mientras te curo se alarga mad y tengo que usar mas chakra inecesario...** -Suspiro Kurama mientras seguia curando las heridas del peliblanco-

-Itachi miraba con algo de pena a Naruto ya que conocia bastante bien al Albino por que era el que se ocupaba de proteger a Naruto de los aldeanos pero ya que eran Anbus de gran nivel y ninjas de clase S tenian que ir de misiones constantemente-

-Sera mejor que Naruto hoy duerma en mi casa ya mañana pensaremos en que hacer... Lo hablaremos con el Sandaime -dijo Itachi antes de llevarse a Naruto con el-

 **-Y asta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y mañana tratare de traer el siguiente capitulo como muy tarde-**

 **-Siguiente Capitul** **ol-**

-Naruto estaba comiendo mientras Fugaku le miraba seriamente eso incomodo al Albino asustandole-

-Fugaku fijandose en la reaccion de Naruto suspiro y se aclaro la voz antes de hablar- Tranquilo chiquillo no te are nada tu no tienes culpa de nada la rivalidad que tengo con Minato fue de pequeños y como te tratan solo me hizo perder el poco respeto que me quedaba... -dijo el Uchiha mayor con un semblante serio-


	5. Chapter 5

***Capitulo 5: El Credo De Los Asesinos***

 **-Hola a todos y aqui les traigo la quinta parte de este Fanfiction bueno me invente bastantes cosas y añadi nuevas como se puede notar en el Titulo que puse en el juego que estara basado sera en el Assasins Creed 1 y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir-**

-Naruto estaba caminando junto a Itachi mientras este le miraba con duda en los ojos- Ocurre algo Naruto? -Dijo Itachi levantando auna ceja-

-Naruto nego con la cabeza y con los brazos mientras sudaba frio- No...No esto, yo pienso que me salvaron muchas veces y creo que puedo ser una molestia para ti Itachi-Nii -dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi-

-Itachi suspiro mirando a Naruto y coloco su mano en la cabeza del albino revolviendo su pelo- No eres ninguna molestia nunca lo fuiste pero alguien te tiene que proteger y me alegra a ver sido yo...

-Naruto se paro mirando a Itachi con una sonrisa aun que Itachi ya sabia lo que venia ahora- Yo sabia! Yo sabia que debajo de esa actitud seria hay un corazon -empezo a reir Naruto-

-Itachi golpeo a Naruto con su puño en la cabeza del peliblanco- No te burles de mi maldito mocoso...

-Naruto asintio sobandose la cabeza a la vez se quejaba de lo que le dolia la cabeza- Te pasaste Itachi-Nii

-Itachi solo bufo mientras llegaban al barrio Uchiha y caminaban por el asta lleguar a la mansion Uchiha la casa de Itachi donde vivia con sus padres Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha-

-Despues de caminar un rato llegaron a la mansion llamando a la puerta siendo invitados a pasar por la madre de Itachi-

-Hola Itachi, Oh! Hola Naruto-kun -dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al albino-

-Hola Mikoto-s... -Dijo Naruto siendo afixiado por el abrazo de la Uchiha mayor a la vez que la daba palmaditas en la espalda para que lo libere-

-Despues de la seña del peliblanco esta se separo un poco de Naruto mirandole con una sonrisa- Perdon Naruto es que eres tan adorable...

-Naruto asentio con la dando una sonrisa a la pelinegra que le miraba con otra sonrisa para despues pasar los tres a la casa mientras el peliblanco era observado por Fugaku-

-El Uchiha mayor miraba con un semblante serio a Naruto que solo sudaba frío así que viendo la reacción de Naruto este alzo una ceja- Esa es forma de presentarse conmigo?

-Naruto se quedo un momento en sock y asintió con una sonrisa que fue respondida con un asentimiento de Fugaku- Hola Fugaku-san

-Los cuatro estuvieron hablando durante media hora asta que llamaron a la puerta de la casa para hacer ir a Mikoto abriendo la puerta encontrándose con dos pelinegros- Hola Sasuke-kun, hola Satsuki-chan!

-Los dos niños asistieron con una sonrisa y miraron a dentro viendo a Itachi sentado en el sillon pero a su lado estaba un peliblanco que rápidamente Satsuki llego a reconocer- Hola Oka-san! -hablaron los dos a coro mientras entraban a la casa y se dirigían hacia su hermano mayor- Hola Itachi-Nii! -gritaron los dos saltaron abrazando a su hermano mayor-

-Sasuke miro de reojo a Naruto asi separandose de Itachi mirando mas atentamente al peliblanco- Quien es el Nii-chan?

-El es Naruto un amigo mio hoy se quedara a dormir asi que llevense bien... -dijo Itachi seriamente llevandose un asentimiento de Sasuke-

-Encantado de conocerte Naruto mi nombre es Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha... -dijo el azabache con respeto y una sonrisa amable-

-Satsuki sonrio ante la actitud de su hermano gemelo y se volteo a mirar a Naruto- bueno ya me presente esta tarde pero mi nombre es Satsuki Uchiha es un placer conocerte Naruto -dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa-

-Naruto les devolvio la sonrisa asi mirando a los dos y asintiendo con la cabeza- el placer es mio Satsuki-chan, Sasuke-san...

-Despues de la presentaciones los Uchihas y Narutos pasaron lo que quedaba de tarde conversando con sonrisas asi cada uno contando sus expetiencias y historias asta la hora de la cena cuando todos cenaron-

-Sasuke miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa- bueno Oka-san Naruto podria pasar la noche en mi cuarto esta noche ya que no tenemos otra habitacion...

-Mikoto asintio con la cabeza- esta bien Sasuke que Naruto duerma en tu habitacion pero no podeis acostaros muy tarde ya que mañana tienes que madrugar para ir a la escuela...

-Naruto y Sasuke asintieron con la cabeza mientras decian a coro "Si" asi marchando a su habiatacion asi entrando y cambiandose para ponerse el pijama ya que Sasuke le dejo uno de los suyos a Naruto asi se fueron a dormir-

 **-En los sueños de Naruto-**

-Naruto caminaba entre las calles de una aldea que el no conocia y era rodeado de unos Samurais que lo apuntaban con sus Katanas-

-No des un paso mas Uzumaki Naruto bajo ordenes del Feudal de la Roca estaras detenido... -Dijo un Samurai mientras ataba las manos del niño a su espalda, pero Naruto escucho una voz-

-Naruto Uzumaki... Eres apto para unirte al Credo de los Asesinos y no debes rendirte yo lo perdi todo, perdi asta mi fe... pero tu seras quien sigua mi legado, recuerda estas palabras nada es verdad todo esta permitido... -dijo la voz de un hombre joven en la mente de Naruto-

-Derrepente unas plumas de un aguila caian por todo el lugar mientras un borron blanco pasaba entre los tejados, asta se escucho el grito de un aguila y uno de los Samurais cayeron al suelo pero sobre el habia un hombre con un capa que tapaba su cuerpo y una capucha tapaba parte de su cara, este hombre tenia una mano sobre el samurai para despues levantar su mano dejando ver una oja de un cuchillo saliendo de la espalda del hombre siendo recogida por la manga del hombre-

-Naruto miraba atentamente al hombre frente a el miemtras que los Samurais se lanzaban contra ellos-

-El hombre sonrio bajo la capucha y de unos sacos saco varios cuchillos arrojadizos lanzandolos contra varios Samurais que se intentaban proteger pero era inutil acababan con un cuchillo en el cuello o en la cabeza matandolos en el instante asi matando a 6 Samurais solo quedando 5 y el jefe-

-Uno de los Samurai se lanzo contra el hombre con una estocada descendiente perobel hombre saco una daga de su espalda parando la katana asi haciendolo retroceder de un empujon-

-Otro Samurai fue contra Naruto lanzando un ataque con un hacha del tamañano de una persona-

-El Asesino agarro del brazo a Naruto sacandolo de la trayectoria del hacha partiendo el suelo creando una gran grieta mientras sacaba una ballesta para despues disparar una flecha en la cabeza del Samurai- Van ocho... Faltan cinco

-El jefe muy molesto grito- Ataquen! No dejen que ese bastardo se salga con la suya, Que no quede ninguno vivo! -dijo el hombre alzando su katana-

-Los cuatro Samuaris faltantes se lanzaron contra el asesino que solo les miraba con esa mirada tranquila-

-Uno de ellos el Samurai mas grande llebaba un gran bate que llevaba pinchos en el asi haciendo um barrido golpeando al Asesino en el costado-

-El asesino se levanto con su mano en el costado para parar el sangrado ya que le habian roto varias costillas asi que con la otra mano empezo a hacer sellos de manos- Fūton, Wind knife! -de la mano del hombre se genero unas rafagas de viento que cortaban todo a su paso asi lanzo un corte vertical cortando a la mitad al Samurai-

-Los tres que quedaban se lanzaron desde distintas posiciones arrinconando al Asesino que solo estaba parado con los ojos cerrados para rapidamente hacer sellos de manos- Katon, Dai Endan! -el hombre absorbió aire inflando sus pulmones para después saltar hacia atrás dejando a la vista a los tres Samuráis y lanzar una bola de fuego que iba hacia ellos a gran velocidad calcinandolos al instante-

-El jefe dio un paso atras temblando asi se dio la vuelta intentando correr pero al darse la vuelta sintio un liquido caliente bajar por su garganta para con su mano tocar su cuello y ver un liquido rojo cayendo muerto al suelo-

-El Asesino guardo otra vez la oja oculta para girarse a mirar a Naruto que lo miraba entre asustado y con respeto al ver la imponente figura frente a el- Tranquilo chico... No te hare nada vine a salvarte y a contarte sobre los asesinos para que tomes una decision

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza aun dudoso ya que no sabia que decir ante la personsa que tenia enfrente- puedo saber cual es su nombre?

-El asesino miro seriamente a Naruto asi paso sus manos bajo la capucha quitandosela dejando ver su rostro era un joven de 25 años de pelo negro de ojos azules y tez blanca- mi nombre es Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad y soy un asesino... Y no hace falta que te despiertes ya se quien eres, Naruto Uzumaki despues de todo te entrenare y sere tu Sensei si aceptas

-dijo el sujeto ahora identificado como Altaïr-

-Naruto dudo al principio pero miro a los ojos azules de Altaïr que lo miraba fijamente ya que por alguna extraña razon sentia panico al ver esos ojos azules- Y de que se trata ser un Asesino?

-Altaïr puso su mano apollada a la barbilla y pensando en que decir- Bueno los asesinos son una orden muy antigua que existio desde la epoca del primer Hokage de Konoha aun que se dice que es mas antigua... En cuanto a que se dedican, bueno son mercenarios o asesinos a sueldo, pero siempre protegen al indefenso y tu deber es proteger a tus seres queridos,

aun que tambien es tu deber proteger la hermandad a costa de tu propia vida... -dijo Altaïr con ese tono estoico-

-Naruto pensaba sobre todo lo que habia dicho Altaïr ya que era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre los asesinos pero mirando seriamente a Altaïr asintio con la cabeza- Si... Si me gustaria ser un asesino

-Altaïr dio una sonrisa- eso me gusta mas ahora me iré y tu deber es no decir nada de lo que escuchaste a nadie volveré a por ti dentro de 7 años para empezar tu entrenamiento de asesino -dijo el pelinegro desapareciendo en las sombras-

-Espera Sensei! -gritaba Naruto alzando su mano hacia Altaïr pero este ya había desparecido entre las sombras- maldicion...Quería preguntarle mas cosas

 **-Mundo real-**

-Naruto desperto agitadamente despues de tener ese sueño tan extraño- que fue eso?... -se pregunto el peliblanco agitado-

 **-Y eso es todo por hoy ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo de este Fanfiction no se cuanto tardare en subirlo intentare no tardar en hacerlo-**

 **-Siguiente Capitulo-**

-Naruto miraba la puerta aun estaba tan antigua como siempre, mientras pasaba a la habitacion Shara lo miraba con una sonrisa-

-Como te fue estos dias? -le pregunto la joven frente a el que lo miraba con una calida sonrisa-

-Bueno ayer hice dos amigos unos hermanos Uchihas... -dijo Naruto mientras se arrascaba la nuca recordando lo que habia soñado ayer-


	6. Chapter 6

***Capitulo 6: El Sexto Cumpleaños***

 **-Hola a todos y aqui traigo la parte 6 de este Fanfic espero que les guste bueno hoy habra sangre en este capitulo, aun que todos los capitulos llevan sangre es como los Fanfic de Naruto con Harem siempre hay Lemond-**

-Naruto respiraba aun agitado intentando recomponerse despues de ese sueño tan extraño que tuvo asi que se levanto de la cama y se cambio poniendose la ropa mirando a Sasuke que ya se estaba despertando-

-Sasuke abrio los ojos y se que do mirando fijamente a los ojos cian del peliblanco frente suya- Buenos dias Naruto... -dijo el azabache tapandose la boca y dando un bostezo-

-Buenos dias Sasuke -dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba y entraba al baño para lavarse la cara y peinarse, despues de arreglarse salio del baño encontrandose aun ya vestido Sasuke-

-Sasuke señalo con el indice a las escaleras mientras miraba a Naruto- vamos a bajar ya a desayunar... Oka-san ya aviso que el desayuno ya estaba hecho

-Naruto asintio mientras salia de la habitacion siendo seguido por Sasuke pero mientras bajaban se encontraron con Satsuki-

-Buenos dias Satsuki-chan, Buenos dias One-san -decian Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo mientras daban una sonrisa-

-Hola Naruto-kun, Hola Sasuke-Nii -Dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras asta el salon donde estaba Fugaku leyendo un peridico y a Itachi desayunando-

-Los tres se acercaron a la mesa sentandose a la mesa donde llego Mikoto llevandoles el desayuno a Naruto, Satsuki y Sasuke, para despues sentarse y mirar una carta- Naruto... -dijo la pelinegra seriamente-

-Naruto dejo de desayunar para mirar esa mirada tan tensa que le daba la Uchiha mayor- S-si?...

-Mikoto dejo caer esa mirada sebera para cambiarla por una sonrisa- Felicidades Naruto-kun -dijo la azabache mientras revolvia el cabello del peliblanco-

-Fugaku dejo de leer el periodico para toser varias veces para aclararse la voz y mirar seriamente a Naruto- Felicidades Naruto... -dijo con voz estoica-

-Itachi miro seriamente a Naruto para despues de unos segundos de tension, levantarse y acercarse al albino para despues colocarle un collar con el simbolo Uchiha en el- Felicidades Naruto...

-Naruto sonrio para de seguido lanzarse en un abrazo a Mikoto y a Itachi mientras los dos Uchihas sonreian- Gracias Mikoto-san, Itachi-Nii! -para despues girarse a mirar a Fugaku dandole una sonrisa- Gracias Fugaku-san!

-La mañana siguio sin ningun cambio asta lleguar a ser la mitad de esta eran casi las 11:00 A.M asi Naruto despues de pasar un buen rato con la familia Uchiha se dispuso a dar un paseo por Konoha pero dado al dia que era hoy no solo era la fecha de su nacimiento si no tambien era la fecha de su maldicion ya que hoy fue el dia que su hermano mayor Kurama fue sellado en sus hermanas y en el-

-Naruto estaba caminando por la calle mientras recivia miradas de odio y asco aun mas que lo comun pero esto asido igual en todos sus cumpleaños y siempre sera asi-

- **Mocoso... Muchas presencias hostiles por si se te olvida estas en mitad del pueblo** -dijo Kurama al sentir varios pensamientos llenos de venganza-

-Naruto asintio al ver a varios aldeanos con palos, rastrillos, hachas, martillos y mas armas de carpinteria o otros objetos puntiagudos, asi que hecho a correr rapidamente-

-Los aldeandos se hecharon a correr detras de el rapidamente y aun mas rapidamente le iban alcanzando mientras este se cansaba ya que apenas podia correr pero aun asi lo hacia muy amenudo-

-No intentes escapar maldito demonio! Hoy si, hoy te mataremos de una vez por todas! -gritaba uno de los aldeanos-

-Naruto rapidamente empezo a notar como le alcanzaban ya que una mano estaba apunto de tomarlo del hombro y como se temia la mano le agarro del hombro y tirando de el le lanzo hacia un lado cayendo al suelo-

-Te tenemos ahora no podras ir a ninguna parte... -dijo un aldeano mientra le agarraba del cuello y le golpeba en la cara con un fuerte puñetazo-

-Naruto cerro los ojos para no darles el gusto de verle con el terror en sus ojos pero Naruto dejo de notar el agarre del hombre y empezar a sentir un liquido caliente bajar por su cara al abrir los ojos vio la punta de una flecha atada a unas cadenas que a los laterales de la cadema tenia ojas muy afiladas atravesando el cuello del aldenao mientras este caia al suelo muerto-

-Naruto al ver la punta del arma salir del cuello pudo ver gravada el simbolo que vio en su sueño el simbolo de los Assassins al ver al sujeto que sujetaba el arma se le conjelo la sangre frente a el estaba un sujeto tapado por una capa blanca que cubria todo su cuerpo y en la capucha estaba la marca de los Asesinos pero al tener contacto el hombre rapidamente desparecio en un Shunshin de viento-

-Los demas aldeanos al ver esto salieron corriendo al ver a su compañero morir siendo atravesado-

 **-Mente de Naruto-**

-Kurama miraba la escena curioso minetras sonreia- **Asi que ya se dieron a conocer... El maldito credo me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, seran pocos individuos pero marcan la diferencia en una guerra, Hashirama ya los contrato en el pasado para darnos caza...** -suspiro el gran zorro al recordar cosas que no le traia mas que dolores de cabeza-

-Unas llamas negras aparecieron frente al gran zorro y de el salio un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo blanco cuernos en la frente y unos ojos negros- Hola Kurama... -dijo con una voz ronca que sembraba terror en todo aquel que la escuchase-

- **Hola Shinigami-Sama...** -Suspiro el gran zorro al ver al dios de la muerte frente a el- **habías dicho que te presentarían hace un año pero no lo hiciste...**

-Tuve trabajo que hacer y bueno parece que ya conociste el trabajo... Estuve hablando con Altaïr para que entrenase al mocoso ya que yo no podre hacerlo debidamente ya que tengo mucho trabajo así que te dejare el trabajo a ti y a el... También vengo a liberar el primer sello del mocoso así que esta noche hablare con el -dijo el Shinigami con voz seria-

-Kurama solo asintio volviendo a cerrar los ojos pero antes de dormirse hablo al ser sobrenatural que estaba frente a el- **Cuando llegue Naruto avisame yo tambien tengo cosas que quiero que sepa...**

 **-Mundo real-**

-Naruto corria hacia la apartamento de Shara mientras caminaba pensaba en lo que Altaïr le dijo y en lo que habia pasado recientemente, despues de caminar durante unos minutos por fin llego al edificio y entro subiendo las escaleras asta llegar a la puerta del apartamento, asi cuando estubo frente a la puerta llamo dando dos golpes-

-Naruto miraba la puerta que aun estaba tan antigua como siempre, asi despues de un rato habrio Shara la puerta, mientras pasaba a la habitacion la joven lo miraba con una sonrisa-

-Como te fue estos dias? -le pregunto la joven frente a el que lo miraba con una calida sonrisa-

-Bueno ayer hice dos amigos unos hermanos Uchihas... -dijo Naruto mientras se arrascaba la nuca recordando lo que habia soñado ayer-

-Shara sonrio y puso su mano en la cabeza de Naruto revolviendole el pelo- por cierto, Felicidades Naruto! -dijo la chica abrazando a Naruto y dandole un beso en la mejilla y mientras le abrazaba le puso un collar de color negro con un lobo aullando como simbolo con el Nombre grabado "NarutoShara" en el-

-Naruto sonrio al ver el collar y abrazo a Shara- Gracias Shara-Nee eres la mejor te quiero mucho!

-Shara sonrio al ver feliz al peliblanco feliz y agarro de las mejillas gritando- Kawai! Naruto eres muy Kawai! -gritaba Shara mientras abrazaba al albino-

-Naruto estaba sonrojado mientras era afixiado por los abrazos de la joven- Ya para Shara-Nee, y no soy Kawai! -decia Naruto inflando los cachetes-

-Shara al ver esto abrazo mas fuerte y gritar mas fuerte al ver lo adorable que era el peliblanco- Dios Naruto eres demasiado adorable! -pero rapidamente recordo que hoy el Hokage tenia que dar el discurso de todos los años por el compleaños de sus dos hijas- Naruto preparate en dos horas tenemos que ir a la plaza del pueblo a escuchar el discurso de Hokage-Sama

-Naruto asintio y sabia que al menos tenia que ir a su casa ya que llevaba sin ir varios dias y aun que no le importaria a sus padres, pero lo que si le importarian es que no felicitase a sus hermanas- Bueno voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme Shara-Nee y nos vemos alli... -Shara asintio y dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto antes de que se fuera para al final irse, mientras caminaba veia sonrisas de satisfacion y asco que iban dirijidas a el asta que despues de un rato de caminar y llevarse tantas miradas de odio consiguio llegar a su casa asi entrando en ella ya que siempre esta abierta cosa que saco una gota de sudor del albino-

-Kushina estaba preparando los preparativos para la fiesta pero se paro al escuchar la puerta y ver al albino entrar por ella- Oh... Naruto

-Naruto entrecerro los ojos y paso de largo mientras era obvservado por su madre- Hola Kushina-Sama... -subio a su cuarto siendo detenido por su madre siendo sujetado por ella-

-Donde crees que vas? Y crees que esa es forma de hablar a tu madre? -dijo Kushina intentando parecer seria-

-Naruto alzo una ceja y suspiro para despues mirar seriamente su madre- y esa es forma de tratar tu hijo desde pequeño? Que yo recuerde nunca hiciste algo por mi como madre y ahora pretendes ser una? -dijo Naruto quitando la mano de su madre que tenia sobre el-

-Kushina noto como si la faltase el aire y sentia como muchos sentimientos dentro de ella la destrozaban-... -rompio a llorar mientras intentaba limpiarse las lagrimas que caian-

-Naruto se tumbo en su cama y empezo a llorar por que tubo que decirle eso a su madre ya que aun queria su madre pero le hicieron mucho daño y no queria pasar por mas-

-Kushina bajo aterminar lo que quedaba mientras recordaba una y otra vez lo que su hijo le habia dicho ya que le partio el alma- (Pero que e hecho? He perdido a mi hijo por creer en lo que Ero-sennin me dijo...)

-Despues de media hora Minato llego con Jiraya, Shio, Shoyu y Tsunade a mansion Namikaze siendo recibidos por una Kushina triste- Hola Mina-kun, Hola Shio-chan, Shoyu-chan -dijo Kushina forzando una sonrisa- Hola Tsunade-Sama, Hola Ero-Sennin...

-Minato al ver la reaccion de su amor miro seriamente a esta- Ocurrio algo Kushi-chan? -pregunto preocupado por la pelirroja-

-No ocurre nada Mina-kun... -dijo Kushina intentando no decir frente a sus hijas que su hermano ya no los consideraba sus padres -

-Estas segura Kushina? -dijo Tsunade cambiando su expresion ella sabia que algo le habia dañado mucho para estar con esa expresion de debilidad y dolor-

-Pero la conversacion tuvo que aplazarse ya que los invitados lleguaron a la mansion entre ellos estaban los cabeza de clanes como Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha de los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha pero tambien estaban los cabezas de los clanes Aburame, Senju que era Dam el marido de Tsunade, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Sarutobi por parte de Hiruzen el Sandaime Hokage que veina solo ya que su mujer murio en el ataque dek Kyubi-

-Todos estaban en la parte de atras de la mansion en el patio que estaba decorado con globos, confeti y una tarta con el nombre de Shoyu y Shio en el, el cumpleaños empezo comenzo y todos comian y se divertian Naruto miraba ppr la ventana soltando un suspiro-

-Naruto miraba como Satsuki y Shio jugaban con Hinata ya que las tres eran las mejores amigas desde hace años y el lo sabia- Por que me deberia sorprender cada año es igual...

-Shio se giro a mirar con algo de tristeza a la habitacion de su hermano pero alli lo vio estaba su hermano mirando la fiesta asi que fue hacia la casa siendo seguida por Satsuki, Hinata y Shoyu se unio a ellas cuando lleguaron a la puerta de Naruto-

-Satsuki se sorprendio al ver el nombre del peliblanco en el asi que se giro a mirar a Shio- Quien duerme en esa habitacion?

-Mi Nii-san aun que no le suelo ver mucho ya que apenas esta en casa y parace que hoy si esta en casa... -Dijo Shio mientras abria la puerta y se dejaba ver aun Naruto durmiendo-

-Satsuki miro seriamente a Naruto al ver a su amigo alli pero eso solo hizo molestarse ya que sabia la historia del albino pero no sabía quien era sus padres pero esto demostraba que el Hokage y Kushina era sus padres y eso hizo enfadar a la joven Uchiha- Por que?

-Naruto abrio un ojo mirando a la visita que estaba mirandole extrañados- que se supone que hacen aqui? Hoy es tu cumpleaños Shio...Shoyu asi que iros a celebrarlo -suspiro Naruto-

-Pero Nii-san nosotras queremos que tu estes en el cumpleaños... -dijo la pelirroja de mechones rubio ya sabiendo su hermano no saldria de su cuerto-

-Si mal no recuerdo esta fiesta fue hecha para ustedes no para mi asi que mejor no bajar alli a bajo hay personas que me odian... Y si tiene una oportunidad no lo des aprovecharan no tengo duda -Suspiro mirando de reojo a la joven Hyuga detras de Shio y Satsuki recordando lo que algunos de su clan le hicieron-

-Pero Nii-san eso no es cierto... Nadie te ara nada no tienen razon para querer hacerte eso -dijo Shio tratando de convencerlo-

-Natuto suspiro y decidio aceptar asi que se levanto saliendo del cuarto siendo mirado por sus hermanas- Vamos que esperan?

-Las cuatro chicas le siguieron algo inseguras pero asi los cincos salieron a fuera mientras que Minato se acercaba a ellas-

-Naruto suspiro al ver a Minato asi que se separo de las chicas acercandose a Itachi y Shisui que habian venido a la fiesta- Hola Shisui-Nii, Hola Itachi-Nii

-Itachi miro a Naruto dandole un asentimiento y una sonrisa mientras miraba a Shisui con una mirada complize- Oh, Hola Naruto -dijo Itachi con su voz estoica-

-Hiruzen y Kakashi se acercaron a los tres mientras estos sonreian- Hola Naruto -decian a la vez el peligris y el albino-

-Hola Kakashi-Nii, Hola Hiruzen-Jiji -dijo el albino con una sonrisa mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a los dos adultos que correspondieron el abrazo-

-Minato se subio a una plataforma que el habia construido y se acerco a un microfono- Bueno...Hola a todos y gracias por venir al sexto cumpleaños de mis hijas -Esto no gusto a muchos ya que estaba recluyendo a Naruto pero ninguno tubo que decir nada ya que Naruto no queria eso que negava con la cabeza-

-Bueno pues hoy hare una gran noticia... hoy dire quien sera los herederos de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, pero lo importante es que dare a saber quien sera el proximo Hokage de Konoha -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que a mas de uno disgusto- La heredera del clan Uzumaki sera Shoyu Namikaze Uzumaki y la heredera del clan Namikaze y futura quinta Hokage sera Shio Namikaze Uzumaki...

-Naruto suspiro al escuchar a su padre, intentando disimular su dolor ya que su sueño siempre fue ser Hokage y ser reconocido pero ahora eso habia cambiado ya que su propio se lo habia privado-

-Mas de unos sabia lo que significa no ser cabeza de un clan y mas sabiendo que es el hijo mayor, que significa que Naruto era destrerrado de la familia Namikaze/Uzumaki, Hiruzen solo pudo negar con la cabeza y suspirar ya que a el no le haria falta dar su opinion ya que Naruto salio del lugar corriendo cosa que no fue sigilosa o ignorada por nadie-

-Mikoto miro seriamente a su amiga Kushina y suspiro- Kushina se que sabes que spy tu amiga y te ayudaria y te apoyaria en todo pero lo que acabais de hacer no puedo dejarlo pasar... -dijo la Uchiha con dolor y odio ya que se podia verificar su enfado ya que tenia el Sharingan activado asi que en un breve instante salio junto a sus tres hijos intentando seguir al albino inutilmente-

-Naruto seguia corriendo por la aldea mientras seguia llorando, aun que lo quisiera no podria dejar de llorar, odio, dolor, desesperacion, angustia, tormento por los recuerdos oscuros de su vida ya que solo podia ver eso el dolor que le habian infligido esta aldea y esos sentimientos le hundian en un pozo sin fondo asta que sintio que algo le paraba en seco y le abrazaba fuertemente, Al levantar la vista hay lo vio la cara de un angel, la misma cara que le salvo hace varios meses atras- S-shara... Shara-Nee -intentaba decir Naruto mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con su antebrazo-

-Shara le dio una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el pelo tiernamente- Tranquilo Naruto ya estoy aqui contigo... -sonrio la joven chica que lo miraba con amabilidad-

-Naruto no podia dejar de llorar era bastante claro solo era un niño de 6 años tuvo que pasar por mucho durante su muy corta vida y sabia que eso jamas cesaria aun que quisiera le era imposible hacerlo- Shara-Nee... Yo no se que hacer -decia Naruto intentando buscar palabras que no existian para definir como se sentia en ese momento-

-Tranquilo Naruto ya paso todo no te preocupes ya esta todo bien ya estoy yo contigo... -dijo Shara mientras acariciba el pelo de Naruto y le sujetaba por la mano y lo llevaba de camino hacia su casa-

 **-y asta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado intentare mejorar la teoria si se me ocurren mejores ideas-**

 **-Capitulo Siguiente-**

-Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras soñaba en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior y se desperto agitado al recordar todo lo que dijo su padre- Donde estoy?... -dijo el albino mirando la habitacion muy agitado-

-Shara entro a la habitacion al escuchar el ruido que hacia Naruto asi que suspiro al verle- estas en mi casa... ayer te traje ya que no estabas bien -dijo la chica con una sonrisa-


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: La nueva familia de Naruto***

 **-Bueno aqui les traigo la septima parte de este Fanfiction y espero que les guste y bueno intentare que apartir del capitulo 10 o 11 empieze la accion-**

-Despues de lleguar a la casa de Shara despues de todo lo que paso, Naruto estaba muy nervioso y asustado ya que no sabia que hacer no le iba a pedir a la persona que tantas veces le a salvado que le deje vivir con ella y arrebatarle la felicidad por su egoismo, para abusar de su amabilidad-

-Shara miro seriamente a Naruto mientras preparaba algo de cenar ya que estaba apunto de caer la noche y sabia que Naruto no podria ir a ninguna parte pero aun asi ella casi no sabia nada sobre aquel niño que tantas veces habia estado con ella- Oye Naruto... por que tus padres nunca te buscan o por que los aldeanos te miran con miradas de odio?

-Naruto derrepente entro en panico y empezo a sudar frio mientras temblaba ya que no queria perderla a ella entre todas las personas- Yo... Yo -dijo Naruto intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contar cosas sobre el-

-Shara sonrio mirando a Naruto y se sento al lado del niño dejando los platos en la mesa asi mirandole a los ojos- Tranquilo Naruto no importa lo que me cuentes te ayudare a llevarlo ya que llevar dolor dentro de ti solo te dañara aun mas que soltarlo todo -dijo la chica con una sonrisa sincera-

-Naruto miraba los ojos celestes de Shara fijamente sabia que no la podria mentir y menos a ella por todo lo que a hecho por el ya que prefiere que le odie a seguirle mintiendo de esa manera- Yo... soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki el hijo mayor, del Yondaime Hokage y de Kushina Namikaze, tambien soy el demonio de la aldea, El Jinchuriki del Kyubi, Solo soy un cuerpo que custodia a la supuesta bestia qua mato a tantas personas... -dijo Naruto rompiendo cada vez mas sus palabras cada apodo o nombre que decia le dolia aun mas ya que tuvo que recordar todo lo que tuvo que pasar asta lleguar aqui-

-Shara se quedo callada derrepente ya que estaba analizando todo lo que decia Naruto ya que todo tenia logica, el odio que los aldeanos le tenian, el parecido fisico al Hokage excepto a los ojos y el color del pelo lo demas es igual a el Shara solo pudo recordar la muerte de sus padres por culpa del zorro, Shara solo pudo mirar a Naruto y abrazarle ya que hace dos años pudo recordar que en un callejon vio como unos hombres apaleaban y golpeaban a un niño muy joven y pudo recordar como el niño gritaba mientras un hierro se fundia en la piel del niño con el nombre de "Muerte" en su costado- Naruto yo... Naruto yo estube alli... -dijo Shara mientras caian lagrimas y levantaba la camisa de Naruto para poder verificar que definitivamente tenia aun las quemaduras gravadas ella solo pudo reconocer la del costado que ponia "Muerte" y en la espalda tenia otra que ponia "Demonio" en ella- Naruto yo nunca podria culparte por lo que paso esa noche tu tan di quiera pudiste haberlo hecho acababas de nacer -dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a Naruto y los dos lloraban, Naruto solo se estaba desahogando por todo lo que tuvo que pasar hoy y Shara por recordar la muerte de sus padres-

-Despues de media hora los dos se fueron a dormir quedando dormidos al instante, pero ahora Naruto se encontraba frente a la jaula de su hermano mayor- Hola Kurama-Nii -dijo el chico con una sonrisa-

-El gran zorro sonrio al escuchar la voz de su hermanito y alzo un ojo para mirarle- **Hola cachorro...** -dijo el gran zorro soltando un bostezo-

-Naruto sonrio al escuchar a su zorruno hermano mientras se sentaba frente a la jaula que les separaba- Kurama-Nii creo que por fin me libere de un gran peso de encima...

-Kurama asintio con la cabeza mientra suspiraba tranquilo ya que pensaba que tenia que criar el solo al niño ya que casi todo lo que el albino sabia era por que el se lo enseño- **Por cierto Naruto alguien quiere hablar contigo...** -dijo Kurama haciendose aun lado dejan ver al Shinigami alli mirando al albino seriamente-

-Hola Naruto... -dijo un hombre de avanzada edad con pelo canoso ojos cian sin vida con una sonrisa macabra-

-Hola... esto -dijo Naruto tartamudeando sin saber que decir ya que el hombre que estaba frente a el era la mismisima muerte-

-Naruto hoy vengo a liberar tu mente a contarte toda la verdad que hay detras de ti... ya que hay cosas de ti mismo que ni siquiera tu sabes -dijo el ser frenta a Naruto- empezemos por lo principal... el dia que el zorro que esta detras mio ataco la aldea tu padre me invoco para sellarlo dentro de tus hermanas y de ti pero viendo tu potencial selle parte de mi poder en ti y debido a la acumulacion del chakra tube que sellarlo y dejarte solo con el chakra necesario para poder sobrevivir, pero tambien durante el proceso tus bobinas de chakra fueron destruidas asi que la explosion de chakra destruyo tus articulaciones y dejaron rigidos tus musculo, tambien al tener mi chakra tu apariencia cambio y hoy e venido a explacarte todo esto y a liberar el primer sello...

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza con un semblate serio mientras miraba al ser frente a sus ojos- Ahora entiendo por que soy tan diferente a mis padres y el por que ponian tantas excusas para no entrenarme... -suspiro el albino-

-el Shinigami miraba sin una expresion al joven frente a el asi que se acerco a el y señalo el brazo del niño y dos lineas de color blanco que salian de unos sellos con forma de calavera sujetando un cuchillo en su boca que estaban en sus

muñecas empezaron a enroscarse alrededor de sus brazos asta su hombro, cuando la luz desaparecio se dejo ver unas especie de tatuajes, de unos lobos uno blanco con ojos azules como el cielo en su brazo derecho y un lobo de color negro con los ojos rojos como la sangre- tambien vengo para hablarte de ciertos obsequios que te hize los primeros... dentro de estos tatuajes hay dos espadas la espada negra se llama Kurayami... -dijo el Shinigami que de sus manos salian unas llamas negras y de ellas aparecio una katana con una baina negra plateada que llevaba tallada en ella un dragon esculpido en una esmeralda con un verde que dislumbraba mientras que la oja era de color negro y en la oja llebaba el kanji de "Kurayami"- Esta espada controla las sombras y la oscuridad siendo capaz de hacer que el dueño de dicha espada poder moverse dentro de las sombras y controlar y invocar de distintas formas las llamas del Amaterasu sin necesidad de tener el Mangekyo Sharingan de los Uchiha... -dijo el ser mientras cerraba su puño y la espada desapareci en las llamas negras- y la espada blanca se llama Hikari esta espada es mas de ataque ya que es capaz de usar rayos de luz para golpear al enemigo o ser capaz de teletransportarte como el Hiraishin no jutsu aun que tambien esta mas afilada que Kurayami siendo capaz de cortar todo lo que este en su angulo de su corte... -dijo a la vez que aparecia unos rayos de luz, despues de disiparse la luz se podia ver una espada con una baina de color plata con trazados blancos que llevaba tallado un tigre esculpido en ruby mientras que la oja era blanca con los kanjis "Hikari" en ella- estas espadas eran mias y ahora tu las vas a heredar y tu mision es impartir justicia con ellas, el segundo obsequio son dos invocaciones que ya conoceras en un futuro no muy lejano... en cuanto a mi tercer y ultimo obsequio son un Dojutsu que te servira en un futuro para poder dominar un elemento secundario un Kekke Genkai que solo tu tendras y el nombre de ese Dojutsu es Ohgan -dijo el ser mientras pasaba las manos tapando los ojos del albino cuando quito la manos de los ojos de Naruto este abrio los ojos viendolos en el agua, los ojos completos eran negro con la pupila azul oscuro que alrdedor tenia forma de shuriken "Como el Mangekyo Sharingan de Kakashi"- con el tiempo podras ir aprendiendo para su uso... asi que para eso te busque un Maestro con el nivel necesario para ello y te enseñara... a el ya la conociste hace unos dias... -Dijo mientras se acercaba al albino y con su mano atravesaba el pecho asi giro la muñeca sonando un click y una explosion de chakra del cuerpo de Naruto salio un chakra estable "Como Tobirama Senju" despues de eso el shinigami dio un paso atras alejandose del albino dando varios pasos hacia atras, cuando este paro de retroceder -

-Al lado del Shinigami aparecio unas llamas azules aparecieron a su costado para despues disiparse dejando ver a un hombre joven de unos 25 años con ojos celestes, pelo azabache y piel palida, el hombre hizo una reverencia- Hola Shinigami-Sama le agradezco que me haya traido de la mismisima muerte... -dijo el hombre mientras cambiaba su mirada a una mas seria para girar y mira a Naruto- Yo... Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad ex-miembro de la orden, del credo de los asesinos, antiguo Maestro asesino, que fui revivido por Shinigami para ser tu Maestro en las artes del sigilo, el asesinato, el control de armas y de la fuerza psicologica -dijo Altair mientras miraba a Naruto seriamente-

-Naruto solo pudo asentir antes de ver como el lugar cambiaba la estructura cambiaba y se podia ver como la cloacas cambiaban a las calles de Konoha antes de encontrarse frente a todos viendo el discurso de su padre proclamando a su hermana la futura Hokage-

-Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente mientras soñaba en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior y se desperto agitado al recordar todo lo que dijo su padre- Donde estoy?... -dijo el albino mirando la habitacion muy agitado-

-Shara entro a la habitacion al escuchar el ruido que hacia Naruto asi que suspiro al verle- estas en mi casa... ayer te traje ya que no estabas bien -dijo la chica con una sonrisa-

-Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras suspiraba al recordar todo lo que Altair y Shinigami le habian contado-

-Shara miro un instante a Naruto antes de darse la vuelta hacia la cocina mientras caminaba empezo a hablar- Naruto... se que dudas de mi, crees que no tengo ninguna razon para protegerte, pero si la tengo, estos ultimos meses fueron los mejores de mi vida y siempre quise un hijo solo quiero lo mejor para ti y si tus padres ya no quieren estar contigo yo si quiero y me gustaria que vivieras conmigo -dijo Shara mientras cocinaba el desayuno- (pero al principio no queria... por que mi trabajo no seria digno para el ya que no podria sentirse orgulloso de mi... yo solo quiero dejar este estupido trabajo ya estuve gran parte de mi vida y lo cambiare)

-Naruto de levanto de la cama mientras se ponia la ropa a le vez que escuchaba a Shara hablar ya que el aun no creia que podria vivir con ella y considerarla su madre despues de todos los problemas que le habia dado-

-Despues de vestirse y desyunar junto a Shara salieron a dar un paseo por konoha asta lleguar a un parque y encontrarse a Mikoto junto a Satsuki y Sasuke la mañana ya habia pasado y mientras Naruto jugaba y se divertia con los hermanos Uchiha, Shara y Mikoto conversaban de como ella conocio a Naruto y todo sobre lo que paso durante este tiempo despues de hablar durante horas, Mikoto y Shara se hicieron amigas-

-Asi pasaron los dias tranquilamente Naruto, Satsuki y Sasuke se hicieron muy buenos amigos asta el punto de estar casi todo el dia juntos a la vez que sus madres forjaron una buena amistad Mikoto y Shara se contaban sus problemas y gracias a la Uchiha, Shara pudo dejar el trabajo de prostituta que mantenia en secreto a Naruto y pudo empezar a trabajar en una fruteria como cajera, las semanas seguian asta pasar casi tres meses desde el cumpleaños de Naruto y el albino ya consideraba a Shara como su madre y la amaba como tal-

-Ahora en el presente Naruto estaba en casa con Satsuki y Sasuke mientras que Shara y Mikoto tomaban un Te-

-Oka-san podemos salir a comprar unos dulces? -pregunto el albino mientras miraba a su madre terminarse el te antes de responder-

-Shara asintio mientras sonreia al albino que salia con sus dos amigos por la puerta de la casa- Pero no tarden mucho

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta- estaremos aqui en 10 minutos -dijo Naruto para despues cerrar la puerta y dejar a solas a Shara y a Mikoto-

-Mikoto suspiro y miro a Shara mientras dejaba la taza de te en la mesa- como te fue en estos dias Shara-chan?

-Bien algo movidito como siempre Naruto es como un remolino nunca se esta quieto y no para por ningun lado... -dijo la joven con un suspiro-

-Mikoto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza con una gota de sudor en su nuca al recordar al albino jugando con sus hijos- Si es verdad... pero es un buen chico, se preocupa mucho por ti Shara-chan

-Shara asintio con la cabeza con una una gran sonrisa recorriendo su cara- es lo mejor que me a pasado en mi vida siempre me trae mucha felicidad cada vez que veo su sonrisa

-Mikoto asintio mientras empezo a reir siendo seguida por Shara que empezo a reir junto a ella- Dentro de dos meses los chicos empiezan la academia shinobi, vas a apuntar a Naruto?

-Shara asintio mientras llenaba otra taza de te- si le apuntare no veo por que no, se que no tiene mucho chakra pero estara preparado para ello

-Mikoto se hecho una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba- bueno mi hijo Itachi ya a vuelto de una mision y no ara nada durante un mes, puedo pedirle que entrene a Naruto mientras que Fugaku entrena a Sasuke y a Satsuki

-Shara asintio mientras tomaba de la taza de te- Nos ayudaria mucho y podria ver si Naruto es apto para poder usar chakra... pero el problema es ek Kyubi no se de que seria capaz si un dia pasase algo -dijo la chica mientras pensaba-

-Naruto suspiro cuando entraba por la puerta siendo seguido por Satsukiby Sasuke- Oka-san... se que nunca te lo he contado y en verdad nadie lo habia sabido asta ahora -dijo Naruto mirando seriamente a su madre ya Mikoto-

-De que se trata? -dijo Shara confundida y algo alterada ya que el habia escuchado cuando ella habia hablado del Bijuu que habia hecho su vida un autentico infierno-

-Se que esta mal que yo diga esto y no trato de protegerlo ya que el mato a mucha gente... -Dijo Naruto seriamente mientras tragaba duro- (No puedo seguir mintiendo mas Nii-san... -dijo serio mirando fijamente a los ojos rojos de su hermano zorruno-)

-Kurama solo suspiro pero sabia que esa chica se merecia saber la verdad pero no de todo claramente le pondria restricciones de lo que el contaria- **Esta Bien te dejare contarles la verdad pero sobre tus poderes o sobre lo que te conto Shinigami no diras nada...**

-Naruto asintio mientras volvia a la realidad y miraba a su madre sin apartar la mirada de ella- Cuando yo naci con la cantidad de chakra que llevaba en mi cuerpo me estaba matando asi que el Kyubi uso el poco chakra que le quedaba para controlarlo, cuando estaba desesperado el me ayudo, cuando mis padres y mis hermanas pasaban de mi el me protegio... el fue quien me dio esperanzas para seguir, cuando los aldeanos se pasaban de la raya el me cuido siempre lo hizo y si sigo aqui es por el... Se que el hizo mucho daño pero nadie se preocupo de mi verdaderamente, nadie me dio animos para seguir aun cuando era un niño de cuatro años solo en la calle manchado por su propia sangre... Nadie lo hizo solo una bestia gigante lo hizo -dijo Naruto seriamente a las dos adultas frente a el-

-Shara trago duro despues de escuchar todo eso mientras miraba a su hijo seriamente- y por que ataco a la aldea por que tubo que morir mis padres?

-Naruto suspiro mientras miraba a las dos mujeres mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a ellas- Mikoto recuerdas el dia que Kushina-sama estaba embarazada? -dijo Naruto serio llevandose un asentimiento de la Uchiha- Pues cuando estaba apunto de dar a luz un sujeto llego usando un jutsu

espacio/tiempo al parecer el sujeto era un Uchiha renegado y no era un Uchiha normal ya que tenia la evolucion del Sharingan... que nombre me dijo que tenia ese ojo, se que Kurama-Nii -dijo Naruto susurrando pero siendo escuchado por las dos mujeres- Ya me acuerdo! Mangekyo... Mangekyo Sharingan el sujeto llevaba ese ojo, mientras que mis hermanas y yo ya habiamos nacido el sujeto amenazo a Hokage-Sama con matarme si no se alejaba de Kushina-Sama cuando lo hizo el se hacerco a ella liberando a Nii-san metiendole en un fuerte Genjutsu y de hay no recuerada nada mas

-Mikoto sabia perfectamente el alcanza de un Genjutsu de un Mangekyo Sharingan asi que pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras suspiraba mientras sentia un dolor de cabeza ya que ahora sabia que el ataque del Kyubi no solo fue una simple rabieta de un zorro demonio gigante- Entonces si es verdad lo que dices como es que te llevas bien con el ya que aun que sea un poco se cosas de ese zorro molesto ya que Kushina alguna vez fue mi amiga y la ayude a llevar el problema -dijo la Uchiha curiosa por la respuesta del albino-

-Naruto empezo a reir mientras se arrascaba la nuca y una gota de sudor caia por su nuca- Pues nunca se lo pregunte la verdad yo tambien tengo interes en saberlo...

-Kurama suspiro mientras escuchaba y veia la conversacion de las mujeres con su contenedor mientras intentaba pensar en las cosas buenas que le podrian pasar si esas personas supieran sobre el pero no lo habia no habia nada que le beneficiaria- **Oye Naruto, si ellas no te creen por que mejor no las dejas entrar en tu mente para que yo mismo pueda contarles?** ( **Si no puedo evitarlo al menos me divertire haciendo pasar un mal rato a esa maldita Uchiha** )

-Naruto alzo una ceja mientras escuchaba en su mente lo que su hermano zorruno proponia sabia que no era una buena idea pero era la unica manera- (Esta bien Nii-san lo haremos pero procura no pasarte de la raya... se perfectamente tus intenciones y tu odio hacia Mikoto-san)

-Kurama sonrio mientras se levantaba dejando ver su esvelta figura y altura que generaba terror y pavor entre las multitudes que lo habian visto alguna vez- **Procurare que esa humana jamas olvide esta presentacion amigable...** -dijo el zorro mientras sonreia-

-Naruto suspiraba mientras volvia su atencion hacia las dos aldultas que lo miraban atentas de lo que responderia- Bueno estuve hablando con Nii-san y llegamos a un acuerdo que es que si no me creen es que ustedes mismas le pregunten a el la razon... claro si quieren

-Shara miraba sorprendida a su hijo ya que le estaba diciendo que podria ver y hablar con el ser que mato a su familia y habia algunas cosas que queria decirle- Por mi parte yo si quiero hablar con el...

-Mikoto se puso a pensar y en verdad ella tambien tenia muchas razones para querer hablar con ese zorro que tanto daño hizo a la aldea- Yo tambien quisiera hablar con el

-Naruto asintio mientras extendia sus puños se sentaba en el suelo y cerraba sus ojos- es simple solo choquen su puño con uno de los mios y cierren los ojos

-Las dos mujeres asi lo hicieron se sentaron en el suelo y chocaron sus puños con el del albino cerrando los ojos, despues de unos segundos empezaron a escucharse gotas de agua cayendo y se sentia frio-

-Oka-san, Mikoto-san ya pueden habrir los ojos -dijo Naruto mientras se ponia enfrente de las dos mujeres, justo frente a la jaula que mantenia encerrado al Kyubi-

-Mikoto empezo a habrir los ojos siendo seguida por Shara mientras habria los ojos pudo ver el alcantarillado en el que se encontraba al fijarse pudo ver a Naruto y justo detras de el estaba una enorme jaula que tenia un sello-

-que es este sitio? -pregunto Shara mientras caminaba hacia Naruto sin dejar de mirar el oscuro y humedo lugar-

-Es mi mente y en este lugar se encuentra Nii-san -dijo Naruto señalando a la jaula detras de el mientras de la oscuridad salian dos gigantescos ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada-

- **Pero mirar lo que tenemos aqui... si son una Uchiha y una aldeana** -dijo Kurama mientras miraba a las dos mujeres y se acercaba a la jaula y dejaba ver su rostro y cuerpo-

-Mikoto fruncio el ceño al ver al gran zorro para sin darse cuenta activar el Sharingan- Que te hace tanta gracia maldito zorro?

- **Tienes suerte que hay una barrera que nos separa si no ya te hubiera arrancado esos lindos ojos para despues darselos de regalo a tus lindos hijos** -Dijo Kurama con un tono tetrico mientras su pupila se afilaba aun mas mientras extendia sus garras y erizaba sus pelos-

-Mikoto intento sus ganas de hacer arder en las llamas del Amaterasu a ese molesto zorro pero no sabia que consecuencia tendria en Naruto a si que se aguanto en hacerlo- Te salvas que estas dentro de Naruto-kun si no ya te hubiera torturado para borrar esa molesta sonrisa tuya

-Kurama empezo a reir como un desquiciado mientras intentaba calmarse y cuando lo consiguio su semblante se puso serio y una mirada sedienta de sangre se reflejaba en los ojos rojos del zorro mientras un instinto asesino hundio toda la sala haciendo que Mikoto caiga al suelo sudando frio- **Si yo no estubiera dentro de Naruto? que harias tu maldita Uchiha? si yo estubiera ahora mismo fuera de Naruto te mataria de maneras que ni tu misma imaginarias y llevaria tu podrido cadaver hacia tu querido clan para despues masacrarlos sin piedad... no dejaria a nadie vivo, pero primero ire a por tu marido e hijos me aseguraria de que muriesen lenta y dolorosamente** -Dijo el gran zorro aumentando el instinto asesino aun mas por cada palabra que salia de su boca llena de veneno y odio hacia la Uchiha que no pudo aguantar al imaginarse todo eso-

-Shara pudo escuchar todo eso desde el suelo mientras lagrimas y una respiracion agitada estaban presente en ella-

-Naruto solo pudo suspirar al saber que su hermano solo estaba jugando con las dos mujeres ya que el conocia a Kurama de mal humor y era mucho peor que ahora- Nii-san te pasas con ellas no deberias ser tan malo

-Kurama suspiro rodando los ojos hacia otro lado mientra se volvia a tumbar- **Esta bien... Mikoto Uchiha en verdad no podria hacer eso ya que eres una persona importante para Naruto pero eso no quita que te odie al igual que tu a maldito clan**

-Yo tambien te odio maldito zorro, pero hay algo que aun me tiene con la duda y es por tienes tanto aprecio por Naruto? -dijo sin desactivar el Sharingan y sin apartar la mirada del zorro-

-Naruto suspiraba mientras miraba a la Uchiha y a su hermano pelear como niños pequeños- Nii-san, Mikoto-san no peelen mas solo sabemos que ninguno tiene culpa y no tiene ningun caso pelear por cosas del pasado

-Kurama solo pudo asentir siendo seguido por Mikoto que hizo el mismo gesto que el gran zorro ninguno de los dos queria ver molesto al albino-

-Despues de hablar durante varias horas Mikoto, Shara, Kurama y Naruto solucionaron algunos problemas que tenian y a si aun que ninguna de las dos confiaba en el zorro al menos tenian confianza en Naruto y que el podia llevar por el buen camino al Bijuu de nueve colas-

 **-Y asta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que haya gustado perdon por la demora pero tuve que estar estudiando y trabajando, era imposible estar escribiendo muy seguido-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:El entrenamiento con Itachi Parte 1***

 **-Aqui les traigo la octava parte de este Fanfic y espero que les guste bueno en esta parta habra un un salto en el tiempo de un año ya que no pasaron cosas importantes en la vida del Albino aparte de su septimo cumpleaños-** **-Un año deaspues-**

-Naruto se encontraba desyunando junto a Shara ya que dentro de poco se tendria que ir a trabajar como ya era costumbre, aun que Naruto extrañaba no poder pasar mucho tiempo con su madre como lo hacia antes lo entendia y sabia que tenia que ayudarla asi que el hacia las compras y ayudaba en las labores domesticas-

-Oka-san esta tarde ire a visitar a Sasuke y a Satsuki ya que Mikoto-san me pidio que fuera pero nunca me dijo

para que... -decia el albino mientras colocaba su mano bajo su menton pensando en lo que tramaba la azabache-

-Shara sonrio mientras recordaba lo que Mikoto le habia dicho ayer cuando estaban conversando en Ichiraku junto a Ayame- No te preocupes Naruto ya lo descubriras cuando estes alli

-Pero Oka-san yo lo quiero saber ya! -dijo el albino con un puchero y llorando intentando persuadir a su madre-

-Shara suspiro mientras se levantaba y llevaba sus platos a la cocina, una vez alli se puso a lavarlos y secarlos- Naruto no tengo tiempo para contartelo...Esta tarde ya te lo contara Mikoto-san -dijo la chica saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Naruto-

-Oka-san eres malvada... -decia Naruto mientras se levantaba para llevar los platos, despues de un rato lavando y secando platos fue a su habitacion y se tuvo mirando por la ventana-

-despues de unas horas llego el medio dia y entro Shara por la puerta con unas bolsas con comida- Naru-kun ya estoy aqui!

-Naruto salio de la habitacion corriendo por la velicidad a la que iba Shara solo pudo ver un borron blanco abrazandola- Hola Oka-san!

-Shara sonrio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naruto mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo- Como te fue la mañana?

-Naruto miro a su madre durante unos antes de dar una calida sonrisa- Bien bueno algo aburrida pero ya estas tu aqui'Ttebayo!

-Shara sonrio ya que hacia mucho que no usaba su "tic verbal" ya que ella solo lo escuchaba cuando el estaba feliz- hoy de comer hay curry asi que preparate para una buena comida

-Naruto asintio mientras salia corriendo al baño a lavarse las manos, mientras el se lavaba Shara sacaba la comida de las bolsas y las guardaba en su lugar para despues sacar los ingredientes para hacer el curry-

-Shara se puso a cocinar el curry mientras que Naruto la ayudaba con cosas simples como acercarle los ingredientes o mover con una cuchara de madera la salsa del curry y por otro lado controlaba la carne y el arroz-

-Despues de media hora el curry ya estaba terminado y ahora Shara estaba llevando los platos a la mesa siendo seguida por Naruto, cuando terminaron de comer y de recoger todo Shara se fue a trabajar y Naruto fue caminando hacia el districto Uchiha-

-Naruto caminaba por la calle robando varias miradas de los aldeanos pero este las ignoraba con el paso del tiempo aprendio que era mejor ignorar esas miradas, cuando llego al districto Uchiha se encontro con Shisui-

-Shisui mientras regaba a las plantas vio a un peliblanco que se dirigia hacia la casa de Itachi y el sabia sobre la sorpresa y tambien queria ayudar a si que tambien se unio al plan de entrenamiento- Hola Naruto-san

-Naruto se volteo a ver a Shisui y con una sonrisa y un gesto con una mano en forma de saludo respondio al Uchiha- Hola Shisui-san!

-vas a la casa de Mikoto-san? -dijo el Uchiha mientras miraba a Naruto y dejaba la mangera en su sitio no sin antes cortar el agua-

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza- Oka-san me dijo que Mikoto-san me tenia una sorpresa pero no han querido contarmela... asi que voy a casa de Mikoto-san a que me lo digan

-Shisui asintio con la cabeza mientras se hacercaba a Naruto- pues te acompañare ya que yo tambien tengo que ir a casa de Mikoto-san ya que habia quedado con Itachi

-Despues de un breve asentimiento del albino fueron hacia la mansion Uchiha, cuando por fin lleguaron fueron recibidos por una sonriente Mikoto- Hola Shisui-kun, Hola Naru-kun -los dos sonrieron y devolvieron el saludo- Hola Mikoto-san -decian los dos a coro-

-Mikoto sonrio haciendose a un lado- os estaba esperando entre Itachi tambien os espera, sobre todo a ti Naruto -dijo la Uchiha con una sonrisa-

-Naruto asintio mientras pasaba por la puerta siendo seguido por Shisui que lanzo una mirada complize a la Uchiha mayor cuando los tres lleguaron al salon estaba Itachi tomando un cafe humeante- Hola Itachi-Nii

-Itachi se volteo a ver al albino que lo miraba con una sonrisa- Hola Naruto... como te a ido la mañana?

-Naruto coloco su mano en su barbilla pensando un momento y asintio con una sonrisa- Bien... bastante bien hoy Oka-san me preparo mi plato favorito y pase un buen rato con ella

-Itachi asintio mientras su mirada se volvia aun mas seria- Hoy tu Oka-san no te conto por que Mikoto te dijo que vinieras verdad?

-Naruto asintio mientras miraba hacia todos lados como si intentara buscar algo- por cierto donde esta Satsuki y Sasuke?

-Estan entrenando con Fugaku -dijo Mikoto mientras sonreia al ver la expresion de confusion del albino-

-Entonces si no es para pasar la tarde con ellos para que me han llamado? -dijo Naruto mientras miraba a los tres Uchihas-

-Itachi se levanto mientras sacaba cuatro ojas extrañas algo antiguas y las colocaba sobre la mesa- Bueno cuando volvi Shara-chan me pidio que te entrenara ya que quiere que seas un shinobi... y acepte

-Extrellitas salieron de los ojos del albino mientras saltaba de ilusion- Siiii, sere un ninja, gracias Itachi-Nii

-No te ilusiones... sabemos sobre tu problema fisico y sobre tu falta de chakra asi que vamos a ver asta donde llegan tus cualidades fisicas y tu nivel de chakra... -dijo Shisui mientras lanzaba ropa a Naruto-

-Naruto al agarrar la ropa fue de boca contra el suelo mientras intentaba levantar la ropa- Q-que es esto?

-es la ropa para tu entrenamiento... es esta hecha de una fibra de acero y en las extremidades tiene pesos hecho de puras vigas de acero cada viga pesa 15 kg y la ropa chandal superior pesa 20 kg y los pantalones 30 kg asi que pontelos que vamos a empezar tu infierno digo entrenamiento... -dijo Itachi con una sonrisa sadica-

-Naruto arrastro la ropa asta el baño mientras que Naruto se cambiaba los Uchihas escuchaban gritos como: "Malditos Pantalones!", "Maldita sea!", "Odio esta ropa!", cuando Naruto ya se cambio salio del baño medio encorbado mientras caminaba con pisadas fuertes y sus brazos colgaban sin fuerza- Ya estoy...

-Itachi habrio la puerta mientras dejaba ver la lluvia que estaba cayendo mientras sacaba un latigo que ni yo que soy el creador se de donde lo a sacado-

-Naruto empezo a correr saliendo por la puerta siendo seguido por un Itachi que iba con un paraguas y iba dando latigazos a Naruto cuando bajaba el ritmo y asi estubo corriendo durante dos horas bajo la lluvia que solo hacia que el traje pesase mas, cuando termino Naruto se paro en un campo de entrenamiento agotado-

-Itachi puso una mirada inocente mientras apretaba su latigo- quien dijo que pudieras descansar? -dijo mientras hacia sellos de manos- Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu! -Itachi lanzo una gran esfera de fuego contra un Naruto salto para esquivarla pero el impulso lo lanzo a volar varios metros- ahora aras veinte tandas de quince flexiones, treinta tandas de veinte sentadillas y diez tandas de cincuenta adominales y cuando termines tendras que hacer diez tandas pasando por esos barrotes y cada vez que toques uno tendras que hacer tres tandas mas de todo lo que hiciste...

-Naruto despues de cuatro horas termino todo lo que Itachi le pidio estaba medio muerto respirando entrecortadamente sudando a mares y con los ojos entre cerrados- p... por f..fin lo termine...

-Mañana tendras que hacer esto durante tres meses enteros asi que preparate... por que ahora el verdaderamente empieza el verdadero infierno -dijo Itachi activando el sharingan-

 **-salto temporal de tres meses-**

-el infierno de Naruto ya habia pasado su estado fisico habia mejorado bastante teniendo una agilidad y fuerza bastante decentes siendo capaz de esquivar shurikens y kunais aleatorios, tambien siendo capaz de esquivar algunos golpes pero le cuesta bastante aun solo mejoro sus habilidades fisicas nada de Taijutsu-

-Desde ese duro entrenamiento Naruto se encontraba en su mente hablando con su hermano zorruno- Nii-san de que quieres hablar?

-Kurama miraba seriamente a su hermano pequeño mientras se elevaba en toda su altura- **Como has estado entrenando estos meses decidi que tambien te ayudare en tu entrenamiento...**

-Naruto sonrio mientras se sentaba en el frio suelo de la alcantarilla mientras miraba a Kurama- y en que me podrias ayudar exactamente teniendo encuenta que estas sellado dentro de mi?

-Kurama alzo una ceja mientras sonreia- **Quien dijo que necesito salir para poder entrenarte desde fuera? yo te puedo entrenar psicologicamente para volverte mas fuerte contra usuarios de Genjutsu y a madurar antes ya que aun tienes fallos de un niño de tu edad**

-Naruto sonrio mientras asentia con la cabeza-sera todo un plazer entrenar contigo Kurama-sensei!

-Kurama reia mientras las alcantarillas desaparecian y el tambien lo hacia, ya que una luz estaba despertando al rubio ya que era por la mañana- Nos veremos esta noche a si que procura no morir en el entrenamiento del Uchiha..

-Naruto asintio mientras se despertaba y se levantaba de la cama, despues de levantarse fue caminando hacia el baño donde se ducho y vistio para bajar a desayunar encontrandose con Shara- Hola Oka-san!

-Shara se volvio a mirar al albino mientras este se sentaba en la mesa- Hola Naru-kun! y buenos dias

-Despues de un rato conversando y desayunando Naruto salio de casa y se dirigio hacia el barrio Uchiha mientras caminaba se encontro con Itachi y fuerom caminando asta el campo de entrenamiento haciendo lo mismo de siempre dando dos vueltas a Konoha con dos sellos de supresion de Chakra haciendo que Naruto sea mas debil y tenga que depender mas de sus musculos asi volviendose mas fuerte din olvidar sus calentamientos flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas.Despues de todo eso Naruto estaba escuchando a Itachi que le explicaba lo basico sobre los ninjas sus armas como los Shurikens, los Kunais, el Boo, la Katana Naruto fue entrenado arduamente haciendo katas y poses ataques en maniquies y troncos con todo tipo de armas que pudiera usar las que mejor domino fueron las katanas, los kunais y los shurikens ya que Itachi era un maestro en las tres armas su entrenamiento en armas duro un mes y medio podiendo realizar pequeños combates con Itachi-

- **Y asta aqui el capitulo de hoy intentare no tardar en subir los capitulos aun que siempre lo digo estoy seguro que algun dia lo are, Aqui les dejare los Niveles actuales de Naruto para poder identificar su poder y sacar mas o menos una estimaciom de su crecimiento como ninja esto siempre lo pondre al final de los capitulos junto a las parejas y el top 20 de los mas fuertes, tambien acepto consejos sobre el Fic para mejorarlo-** **Niveles en las Areas** **Nivel de Chakra: Genin Alto.** **Nivel de Chakra de Bijuu: 15%** **Nivel de Chakra por optener: 10%** **Nivel de Taijutsu: Nulo.** **Nivel de Fuerza Fisica: Chunin Medio.** **Nivel de Uso de Armas: Genin Alto.** **Nivel de Kenjutsu: Genin Alto.** **Nivel de Estrategia: Nulo.** **Nivel de Genjutsu: Nulo.** **Nivel de Ninjutsu: Nulo.** **Parejas** **-** **-**

 **Top 20 Personajes mas Poderosos**

-Kaguya Shinigami-Sama

-Hagoromo

-Homura

-Indra Asura

\- Ocrush Salahm'Aldh (Maestro Asesino: Maestro de Altair)

-Kurama

-Hashirama

-Madara

-Tobirama

-Sarutobi

-Izuna

-Bijuus

-Orochimaru

-Jiraya

-Tsunade

-Minato

-A

-Cuarto Kazekage

-Tercer Suchikage

-Itachi

-Altair

-Fugaku

-Hiashi

-Obito

-Kakashi


	9. Chapter 9

* **Capitulo 9: El entrenamiento con Itachi capitulo 3***

 **-Hola a todos y aqui les traigo la novena parte de este fanfic que subo cada mil años pero siempre acabo subiendo un capitulo tarde o temprano solo espero que con este no me quede sin ideas-**

-Dos meses despues de entrenamientos fisicos y entrenamiento con armas shinobis ahora mismo Naruto estaba en la biblioteca shinobi leyendo manuscritos y pergaminos que Itachi le traia sin cesar montones y mas montones de pergaminos aparecian sin cesar Naruto fue instruido en la historia de Konoha sobre todos sus hokages y enemigos mas letales tambien sobre los mayores prodigios de Konoha estudio sobre la politica y sobre las leyes de la aldea entre las hojas, despues de tardar varios meses en aprender todo eso Naruto fue instruido sobre las cinco grandes naciones elementales y sus principales aldeas, tambien tubo que aprender sobre personas importantes como lo eran el Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, Shuchikage tambien tubo que aprender sobre las normas shinobis y tacticas ninjas, aun que en ocasiones Itachi a veces secuestraba a Naruto le dejaba en problemas que hacian peligrar la vida del albino, pero Naruto consiguio pasarlas y volverse mas habil mentalmente Naruto ya era capaz de crear tacticas simples y de leer algunos gestos faciales y movimientos de las personas si estaban tristes o alegres con solo verlas aun que intenten disimular, Durante todo ese tiempo Nunca descanso por la mañana entrenaba, por la tarde estudiaba y por la noche estudiaba y entrenaba mentalmente con Kurama entrenaba Katas y poses de artes marciales antiguas y estudiaba sobre los elementos y sobre la historia shinobi incluso antes de la epoca del primer hokage como lo era el clan Otsutsuki, estudio sobre Indra, Asura y Hagoromo y Homura-

-Ahora mismo Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa de madera leyendo un libro iluminado por una vela ya eran las ocho de la tarde y junto a el estaba Uchiha Itachi que le estaba entrenando desde hace ya varios meses y ahora le estaba explicandole sobre el clan Uchiha- Itachi eso significa que el primer Hokage y Madara Uchiha fueron amigos aun despues de que el atacara a la aldea y fuera asesinado por el hokage?

-Itachi asintio con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y levantaba todos los pergaminos hacia las estanterias- Si antes de ser formada Konoha Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama eran amigos pero la maldicion de odio corrompio a Madara al ver morir a su ultimo hermano en manos del hermano de Hashirama... Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage

-Konoha desde siempre fue un lugar como lo es ahora lleno de odio y sufrimiento... y eso parece que no va a cambiar -dijo Naruto con un tono serio-

-Itachi asintio antes de ponerse aun mas serio si esa cara estoica se le permite aun ser mas serio- Si piensas que esta aldea es injusta o esta corrompida, por que no la cambias tu con tus propias manos? arte fuerte para volverte mas poderoso que tus hermanas, mas fuerte que yo, que tu padre, hazte mas fuerte que Hashirama o que Madara debes hacer temblar este mundo supera mis espectativas y vuelvete en alguien no solo fuerte sino tambien sabio que sepa implacar la justicia y hacersela caer sobre los que la rompen y protege a los indefensos...

-Naruto asintio antes de mirar al monte con las caras Hokage en el mientras sonreia y chocaba su puño con la palma de su mano- Eso are me volvere en un Hokage justo y salvare a cuantos me importan'Ttebayo!

-Itachi asintio mientras ya se iba caminando hacia la mansion Uchiha- Mañana a la misma hora sin retrasos...

-Naruto asintio antes de ir caminando hacia su casa mientras estaba caminando por la calle escucho una conversacion que lo asusto bastante-

-Un aldeano estaba sujetando un cuchillo de carnicero y una bata blanca que le tapaba desde el cuello asta la cintura- Escuchaste eso?

-Otro aldeanos miro al carnicero con duda- No no escuche nada paso algo importante? -dijo mientras quitaba sus brazos en posicion de jarra-

-Resulta que una prostituta a acojido al niño demonio en su casa y resulta que ella y el se quieren mucho como madre e hijo... Asi que se me ocurrio matar a esa maldita zorra -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa macabra-

-El otro aldeano asintio con la cabeza mientras que su sonrisa se retorcia a ina mas tenebrosa mientras los dos se separaban y cada uno se iba por una distinta direccion-

-Naruto fue corriendo hacia su casa y al lleguar fue recivido por Shara pero este salto abrazandola- Oka-san! -gritaba mientras lagrimas caian como cascadas desde sus ojos-

-Shara sonrio mientras acariciaba el pelo blanco de Naruto mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de este con ternura- Oka-san esta bien y esta aqui contigo asi que cuentame que paso Naruto

-Naruto sin soltarse empezo a contarle todo lo que esos aldeanos habian dicho en ese callejon pensando que de verdad esos bastardos le arian algo a su madre- Oka-san yo de verdad pensaba que te podria pasar algo... y si tu, no podria soportarlo -decia Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Shara simplemente dio un beso a Naruto mientras miraba a los ojos al albino- Te lo dije no? que siempre estaria a tu lado y nunca me iria?

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza antes de mirar a su madre limpio sus lagrimas y los mocos-

-despues de estar media hora hablando y cenando Naruto y Shara se fueron a dormir ala mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano se vistio y estubo un rato para prepararse el desayuno, despues de desayunar bajo asta el campo de entrenamiento encontrandose con Itachi sosteniendo un papel antiguo-

-Naruto se hacerco a Itachi que lo miraba con la misma cara estoica que casi nunca cambiaba- Itachi-sensei para que es eso?

-Itachi coloco el papel sobre una roca y se sento en el suelo para despues girarse para mirar a Naruto- Sientate aqui y atiende bien...

-Naruto asintio mientras se sentaba al lado de Itachi mientras miraba al papel frente suya-

-Este papel es para saber cuales son tus afinidades elementales ya que apartir de hoy sera tu ultima sesion de entrenamientos... en estos seis meses te instrui en entranamiento fisico, con Taijutsu, Kenjutsu y dominio en las armas, tambien te di clases de estrategia y el comportamiento humano y por ultimo te explique sobre los shinobis y el mundo shinobi, con tu nivel actual podrias dar pelea aun genin recien graduado pero apartir de ahora vendra la parte mas dificil de tu entrenamiento en los siguientes 6 meses te instruire en Genjutsu y Ninjutsu con ayuda de Shisui... -justo al lado de Itachi en un shunshin de viento aparecio Shisui con una sonrisa-

-Asi que el gran y poderoso Shisui Uchiha te enseñara Genjutsu y en algunas tecnica segun tu elemento ya que mi especialidad son el elemento Katon, Raiton y el Futon asi que si eres afin alguno de estos elementos yo mismo te entrenare... -dijo el azabache colocando los brazos en su cadera dejanole en una pose orgullosa-

-Itachi miraba con una gota de sudor a su compañero ya que el pensaba que hacia el ridiculo frente al albino que le miraba con estrellitas en los ojos- Yo te ayudare tambien en el Genjutsu y mis elementos son Suiton, Futon y Katon... Si eres afin a cualquiera de estos elementos te entrenare...

-Naruto puso la mano sobre el papel y añadio un poco de chakra mientras el papel se partia en dos una mitad se humedecio y la otra se arrugo- y que elemento soy?

-Itachi sonrio mientras se levantaba y miraba a Shisui- eres portador de tres elementos Suiton, Raiton y Futon, como ya habiamos dicho antes e decidido que yo te entrenare en Suiton y Shisui te entrenara en Raiton mientras que los dos te entrenaremos en Futon, como primera tarea tendras que sentarte bajo ese arbol y meditar mientras dejas fluir tu chakra para que nosotros podamos verlo preparamos esto debes ponerte estas botellas de agua en los brazos y piernas te las ataremos y con tu chakra tendras que hacerlos fluir

-Natuto asentia mientras se levantaba y caminaba asta el arbol para despues sentarse ne posicion de flor de loto mientras que Itachi y Shisui ataban las botellas a los brazos de Naruto, mientras Naruto meditaba, intentaba hacer fluir el agua sin exito, asi pasaron cinco dias por las mañanas entrenaba y por la tarde meditaba al tercer dia consiguio hacer fluir el agua pero al quinto dia ya lo dominaba perfectamente-

-Ahora Naruto estaba bajo el arbol meditando y haciendo fluir el agua que chocaba en las paredes de plastico de la botella-

-Itachi se acerco a Naruto que estaba aun meditando mientras sacaba un kunai hacia el albino-

-Naruto abrio un ojo y paro el kunai sujetandolo por el aro metiendo un dedo haciendolo girar- Ya termino el entrenamiento?

-Itachi asintio con la cabeza mientras señalaba un arbol- el siguiente entrenamiento sera camianar objetos en cuesta, epinados y sobre el agua, pero para ello tendras que añadir chakra en las plantas de tus pies -dijo Itachi mientras se sentaba en el suelo y obserbaba a Naruto- Ahora empieza

-Naruto se hacerco a un arbol y empezo a añadir chakra a sus pies cuando alzo una pierna para colocar en la base del tronco con la cantidad de chakra se rompio- Mierda falle! Otra vez!

-Despues debarios intentos y dias lo logro y durante otros cuantos dias consiguio aprender a caminara sobre el agua pero solo sobre agua estancada no turbulenta-

-Naruto estaba sentado bajo un arbol mirando a Itachi acerse a el mientras le miraba seriamente- ya termine el entrenamiento?

-Itachi asintio mientras sacaba un pergamino y se lo daba al albino- estas seran las tres primeras tecnicas esenciales que deberas aprender para ser ninja... el henge es un jutsu de transformacion que te servira para hacer misiones de sigilo o espia, el siguiente jutsu sera el shunshin es una tecnica que sirve para moverte a cortas o largas distancias en un instante sera muy util y por ultimo y mas util el Kage Bunshin es un jutsu de clonacion te iba a enseñar el Bunshin normal pero te seria dificil por tu gran cantidad de chakra asi que me decidi por el Kage Bunshin -despues de la explicacion Itachi le explico los signos de manos del Henge despues de varios intentos consiguio hacer un Henge de Itachi deforme caundo Itachi le vio fue detras del albino con unas ganas de matarle muy insanas, despues de muchos intentos Naruto ya dominaba el Henge a la perfecion siendo capaz de hacer una transformacion casi perfecta de Tobirama Senju incluso podia usar su voz-

-Itachi miraba el Henge de Tobirama mientras asentia con su mano sujetando su barbilla- muy buen Henge esta bien hecho

-Gracias Itachi-sensei hoy me enseñaras a usar el Shunshin? -dijo Naruto mirando con curiosidad a su sensei-

-Si hoy te enseñare a usar el Shunshin pero pero con este tienes que tener mas cuidado es mas peligroso ya que hay que moverse a grandes velocidades y si no lo dominas puede ser terrible -Dijo Itachi mirando seriamente a Naruto-

-Naruto asentia mientras miraba con estrellitas a Itachi que solo suspiraba con una gota de sudor- Si... si estoy preparado'Ttebayo!

-Itachi asintio mientras hacia los sellos de manos y simplemente este desaparecio y aparecio a diez metros de Naruto cerca de un arbol- Tu turno... -dijo Itachi con voz estoica-

-Naruto hizo los sellos de manos mientras desaparecia y aparecia a dos metros chocando contra un arbol- Aaaah! -gritaba Naruto de dolor-

-Mira que se lo dije... -dijo Itachi suspirando mientras miraba a Naruto intentar levantarse ya que no podia-

-El entrenamiento del Shunshin duro cuatro dias asta que conseguio hacerle ya que nunca se rindio y lo hizo asta el final-

-Mira Itachi-sensei lo logre! -gritaba el albino despareciendo en un torbellinonde viento apareciendo detras de Itachi-

-Itachi se giro mirando a Naruto que lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras que este solo suspiraba- (Este chico aprende muy rapido esto hara las cosas faciles...)

-Hoy me enseñaras hacer los Kage Bunshin? -dijo Naruto mirando a Itachi que lo miraba serio-

-Si hoy tendras tu ultimo entrenamiento ninja despues de esto nos enfocaremos en los entrenamientos de jutsus elementales que son lo mas importante... -dijo Itachi mientras miraba como Naruto sonreia ampliamente-

-Esta bien... ya quiero aprender jutsu elementales para volverme mas poderoso para volverme hokage -dijo Naruto con determinacion en sus ojos-

-Despues de un rato para la explicacion de los signos de manos para hacer Kage Bunshin para hacerlo Naruto y crear 15 clones de sombra- y bien? lo hice Itachi-Nii! no se si es bueno pero me salio a la primera!

-(Ese jutsu es nivel Kage... pero este niño lo aprendio con solo verlo, como diablos lo hizo?) Eso... eso es increible Naruto para mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento en ninjutsu elemental y mañana le daremos utilidad a los clones de sombra para que pueda aportar mas en los entrenamientos -dijo serio Itachi mientras se iba caminando pensando en lo que acababa de pasar..

 **-Y asta aqui el capitulo nueve espero que les haya gustado si tienen algun consejo solo diganmelo y lo añadire si creo que de verdad mejorara el Fic-**

 **Niveles en las Areas**

 **Nivel de Chakra: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Chakra de Bijuu: 20%**

 **Nivel de Chakra por optener: 15%**

 **Nivel de Taijutsu: Genin Medio.**

 **Nivel de Fuerza Fisica: Chunin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Uso de Armas: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Kenjutsu: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Estrategia: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Genjutsu: Nulo.**

 **Nivel de Ninjutsu: Genin.**

 **-Parejas-**

 **-Top 20 Personajes mas Poderosos-**

 **-Kaguya Shinigami-Sama**

 **-Hagoromo**

 **-Homura**

 **-Indra Asura**

 **\- Ocrush Salahm'Aldh (Maestro Asesino: Maestro de Altair)**

 **-Kurama**

 **-Hashirama**

 **-Madara**

 **-Tobirama**

 **-Sarutobi**

 **-Izuna**

 **-Bijuus**

 **-Orochimaru**

 **-Jiraya**

 **-Tsunade**

 **-Minato**

 **-A**

 **-Cuarto Kazekage**

 **-Tercer Suchikage**

 **-Itachi**

 **-Altair**

 **-Fugaku**

 **-Hiashi**

 **-Obito**

 **-Kakashi**


	10. Chapter 10

***Capitulo 10: El entrenamiento con Itachi parte3***

 **-Hola a todos aqui la decima parte de este Fanfic espero que os guste este capitulo y intentare hacerlos aun mas largos si me es posible-**

-Naruto estaba durmiendo mientras el sol salia por el horizonte y rayos entraban por la ventana molestando aun albino dormiendo, despues de pelear un poco con los rayos solares Naruto abrio los ojos para despues dar un bostezo y sentarse en la cama y tallarse los ojos con su antebrazo y levantarse de la cama dirigirse hacia el armario sacar una camisa verde con la cara de un tigre en negro, unos pantalones cortos y unas sandalias ninjas negras, despues de vestirse entro al baño se peino, se lavo la cara y manos, para despues bajar a desayunar encontrandose con Shara- Buenos dias Oka-san!

-Shara se giro a mirar a Naruto dandole una sonrisa sincera- Buenos dias

Naru-kun, ayer dormiste bien? -dijo la pelicastaña con su sonrisa tipica-

-Naruto asintio mientras se sentaba en la mesa tranquilamente en la mesa y suspiraba- Si dormi bien ya que segun llegue a casa me fui a dormir Itachi-Nii es muy estricto en sus entrenamiento

-Shara asintio con un suspiro recordando la actitud del Uchiha cada vez que lo veia sinceramente ella pensaba que le iban a salir arrugas antes de lo normal- Y has aprendido mucho de el?

-Naruto asintio mientras se levantaba y se dirigia hacia la puerta de salida mientras abria la puerta- Si... me enseño mucho algun dia te lo demostrare

Oka-san y are que te sientas orgullosa de mi'Ttebayo!

-Shara asintio mientras reia y veia a Naruto salir por la puerta corriendo- No hace falta que me hagas sentir orgullosa ya que ya me siento orgullosa de ti sea como sea que lleves tu vida siempre te querre...

-Naruto corre por la aldea dirigiendose a los campos de entrenamiento, despues de correr durante un rato de correr lleguo al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban Itachi y Shisui esperandolo- Hola Itachi-sensei, Hola Shisui-sensei!

-Los dos miraron a Naruto, Shisui saludo con el mismo animo levantando la mano haciendo un gesto de saludo y Itachi simplemente asintio y saludo con un "Hola"-

-Hoy empezaremos con mi entrenamiento en Ninjutsu? -dijo con animos de empezar a entrenar-

-Itachi asintio mientras se señalaba a si mismo y a Shisui- crea cinco clones tres se iran con Shisui y dos contigo se iran conmigo a entrenar, Shisui entrenara Raiton, Futon y yo te entrenare en Suiton y Futon asi que preparate de una vez Naruto...

-Naruto asintio mientras hacia sellos de manos a gran velocidad- Kage Bunshin! -cinco explosiones aparecieron alrededor de Naruto de ellos aparecieron cinco clones de Natuto, tres se fueron en un shunshin con Shisui y dos junto al real siguieron en otros shunshin a Itachi-

-Itachi aparecio frente aun lago en un torbellino de fuego y detras de el aparecieron Naruto y los dos clones- ahora prepararos para usar elementos en tus jutsus para volverlos mas versatiles y fuertes

-Naruto asintio mientras se acercaba a Itachi y se paraba a su costado mientras miraba el lago- Aqui entrenaremos?

-Itachi asintio mientras dejaba un pergamino a Naruto- en este pergamino explica varios jutsus de Suiton y Futon de nivel Genin y Chunin para cuando estes preparados y aqui te enseñare los que mejor domino...

-Naruto asintio mientras miraba a Itachi atentamente sin perder ningun detalle de lo que aria acontinuacion- y cual sera el primer jutsu que me enseñaras?

-Itachi coloco su mano bajo su barbilla mientras pensaba en alguna tecnica que enseñarle mientras recordaba todas las tecnicas de Suiton conocia- Ya se... Suiton, Suigadan no jutsu

-Naruto miraba con curioso a Itachi mientras miraba el lago con ansias de aprender esa tecnicas- y de que se trata esa tecnica?

-Entra al agua y sentiras como se sentira tus rivales cuando uses esta tecnica contra ellos procurare no matarte pero por si acaso tomatelo enserio... -dijo el azabache mientras trazaba sellos de manos-

-Naruto simplemente asintio con la cabeza mentras saltaba al agua y empezaba a correr sobre el agua dejando un borron blanco por su velocidad pero sin usar el sharingan Itachi podia verle-

-Itachi termino los sellos de manos para despues ver como torbellinos de agua aparecian desde varios angulos dentro del lago para de ellos salieron pinchos en forma de taladros que giraban a gran velocidad lanzandose contra Naruto que empezo a sentirse acorralado cuando tenia que saltar por las embestidas de los traladros de agua que se clavaban en el agua creando minis explosiones por el choque-

-Naruto corria mientras corria mientras esquivaba los taladros que iban hacia el a gran velocidad mientras los esquivaba uno de ellos le llego por un costado salto y al caer se resbalo deslizandose sobre el agua llevandose un corte en la mejilla al ser rozado por un taladro que apuntaba a su cabeza-

-Itachi separo sus manos desaciendo el sello haciendo que los taladros que estaban sobre Naruto desaparecieran en una explosion de agua- y que te parecio la tecnica?

-Naruto se hecho la mano a su mejilla mientras sentia la sangre caer por ella viendo manchada su mano- es una tecnica es de asesinato mas que de destruccion... y es muy eficaz si es por sorpresa siento que estaba perdido si no la hubieras desecho...

-Itachi asintio mientras miraba a Naruto seriamente entonces quieres aprender? sera dificil hacerlo pero estoy seguro que podras hacerlo no tengo duda de ello -dijo el Uchiha con su misma cara estoica de siempre-

-Naruto asintio mientras miraba a Itachi y para despues mirar a sus clones- y para que me pediste que hiciera estos clones?

-Simple mientras tu aprendes este jutsu a tus clones les hare aprender otros jutsus para cuando lo aprendan tu seas capaz de hacerlo sin necesidad de que tu lo hagas personalmente pero tu cabeza se vera sobre cargada por la informacion y el estado fisico se te sera pasado de ellos a ti asi que cuando desahagas el Jutsu procura estar en tu cama tumbado por que seguramente te desmayes fisica y mentalmente -dijo el Uchiha mientras hacia sellos de manos- Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu! -del cuerpo de Itachi salieron bandadas de cuervos juntandose creando dos clones- cada clon que hiciste se ira con uno de mis clones y elloa les enseñara una tecnica que yo decida asi que... -los clones sin dejar terminar la frase de Itachi se fueron caminando siendo seguidos por los clones de Naruto-

-uno de los clones estaba frente a un lago mientras se giraba a mirar al clon de Naruto seriamente- como dijo el jefe yo te enseñare un jutsu de estilo Suiton... asi que estate atento de los sellos y en lo que consiste el jutsu... -despues de hablar se puso hacer sellos de manos- Suiton: Suijinheki! -una cupula de agua aparecio delante del clon cubriendole- como el jefe esta enseñando un jutsu de ataque pense que te vendria bien un jutsu defensivo...

-El clon de Naruto asintio mientras practicaba los sellos de manos que vio por parte del clon de Itachi estuvo haciendo sellos durante una hora completa

 **-mientras con el otro clon-**

-Otro clon de Naruto estaba mirando como el clon de Itachi hacia sellos de manos-

-el otro clon de Itachi estaba haciendo sellos de manos mientras aspiraba fuerte- Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! -al decir el nombre del jutsu lanzo una potente rafaga de agua que tomaba forma de un dragon de agua y arrasaba con varios arboles asta dejar solo un rastro de suelo levantado destrozado-

 **-Mientras con Shisui-**

-Shisui caminaba de un lado a otro mientras los tres clones se ponian rectos en fila uno al lado de otro mientras Shisui les regañaba- Hoy chicos hoy sera el dia que ustedes entrenen con el poderoso Shisui Uchiha el afamado por muchos y odiado por muchos mas asi que estaros atentos!

-Los tres clones gritaron a coro mientras levantaban una mano al cielo- Si a sus ordenes señor!

-Shisui solto una risa mientras hacia sellos de manos y de su cuerpo salian cuervos y se juntaban creando dos clones- Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu! -Los clones de Shisui se fueron caminando mientras eran seguidos por los clones de Naruto-

-Shisui dio un ultimo vistazo a los clones antes de que desaparecieran entre el bosque- y la primera tecnica que te enseñare... Mmmm cual podria ser? ya se... creo -Despues de decir eso el azabache empezo a trazar sellos de manos- Raiton: Jibashi! -al terminar los sellos de manos de las manos de Shisui sale electricidad con gran potencia y se lanza contra el clon a una distancia media lanza la electricidad de sus manos en forma de rayos que van de lleno hacia el clon de Naruto-

-Naruto se da la vueta y ve que donde habia impactado los rayos habia quedado incinerado completamente asta la roca se habia sobre calentando dejando ver unas chispas y un rojo por el calor- Es increible esa tecnica la quiero aprender!

 **-Mientras con el otro clon de Naruto-**

-El clon de Shisui miraba al albino mientra se frotaba la barbilla y pensaba en una tecnica de estilo Raiton- Mmmm creo que ya se que tecnica enseñarte... esta la aprendi en Kumogakure en una mision de espionaje espero que te sirva -despues de decir eso el azabache empezo a desprender chakra por todo su cuerpo convirtiendola en electricidad asi creando un escudo que protegia todo su cuerpo- Raiton: No Yoroi! con esta tecnica seras mas rapido y fuerte pero tu malgaste fisico sera tremendamente mayor asi que compensalo con convinandolo con otros jutsus no usandolo constantemente para no acabar agotado -dijo el azabache mientras la capa de electricidad desaparecia-

-Naruto asintio mientras acumulaba chakra y lo desprendia por todo su cuerpo ya que su control del chakra era bastante bueno pero no era capaz de convertirlo en chakra Raiton- No puedo...

 **-Mientras con el ultimo clon de Naruto-**

-El albino estaba sentado sobre una rama de un arbol viendo como el clon de Shisui hacia sellos de manos y lanzaba un potente rayo por la boca que partio el arbol donde estaba el clon de Naruto sentado- Raiton: Ôkki Kôsen! y esa es la tecnica que yo te enseñare...

-El clon de Naruto asintio mientras bajaba del arbol y atendia al clon de Shisui y se puso a practicar los sellos de manos-

-Dos meses pasaron desde que Itachi y Shisui instruyeron al albino en los jutsus de estilo Raiton y Suiton, el albino habia mejorado mas de lo que esperaban los dos Uchihas ya dominaba lo basico de las tecnicas que le habian enseñado la que mas le costo fue el "Suiton: Suiryudan" ya que era un jutsu nivel Jounin pero por su esfuerzo era capaz de crear un dragon de 3 metros de largo, mientras en las otras tecnicas era bastante bueno-

-Ahora mismo estaba Naruto sentado en una silla mientras se tomaba un tazon de ramen- Aaaaah... por fin termine ese infernal entrenamiento pero aun tengo que seguir entrenando constantemente para no desperdiciar todo lo que aprendi

-Shara estaba subiendo por las escaleras asta lleguar a la puerta de su apartamento, al entrar se encontro con un Naruto comiendo ramen al fijarse que la camisa se ajustaba a su cuerpo bien definido debido al entrenamiento desde la ultima vez su pelo habia creecido encuadrando su cara por dos mechones que caian a los costados de la cara- Naruto ya heche tu formulario para ir a la academia ninja y te aceptaron asi que empiezas mañana -dijo Shara con una sonrisa esperando sorprender al albino-

-Naruto se atraganto con la informacion que dijo su madre sobre la academia ya que estaba muy cansado como para ir mañana y tenia la intencion de pasarse la mañana descansando- (Maldicion no puedo defraudarla y menos con la ilusion que tiene... tendre que ir) Muchas gracias Oka-san'Ttbayo!

-Shara asintio con la cabeza mientras sonreia y sentaba al lado de Natuto y le miraba a los ojos- has cambiado Naruto... ahora puedo sentir que eres mas fuerte

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza mientras sonreia y flexionaba su brazo y colocaba su mano sobre su bizeps- prometo que te enseñare jutsus geniales que me enseño Itachi-Nii'Ttebayo!

-Shara asintio mientras se iba a preparar la cena ya que era tarde y tenia prisa- Algun dia me lo enseñaras y vere cuanto mejoraste

-La noche siguio despues de cenar se fueron a dormir pronto ya que Naruto tenia que ir a la academia y Shara a trabajar-

 **-Asta aqui el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado y bueno sere mas constante subiendo capi** **tulos ya que me gusta escribir este Fanfic-**

 **-Jutsus que usa Naruto-**

 ***Raiton:** Raiton: Ôkki Kôsen, Raiton: Jibashi, Raiton: No Yoroi.

 ***Suiton:** Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, Suiton, Suigadan no jutsu, Suiton: Suijinheki.

 ***Futon:**

 ***Doton:**

 ***Katon:**

Niveles en las Areas

Nivel de Chakra: Chunin.

Nivel de Chakra de Bijuu: 20%

Nivel de Chakra por optener: 15%

Nivel de Taijutsu: Genin Medio.

Nivel de Fuerza Fisica: Chunin Alto.

Nivel de Uso de Armas: Chunin.

Nivel de Kenjutsu: Genin Alto.

Nivel de Estrategia: Genin Alto.

Nivel de Genjutsu: Nulo.

Nivel de Ninjutsu: Chunin Alto.

-Parejas-

-Top 20 Personajes mas Poderosos-

-Kaguya Shinigami-Sama

-Hagoromo

-Homura

-Indra Asura

\- Ocrush Salahm'Aldh (Maestro Asesino: Maestro de Altair)

-Kurama

-Hashirama

-Madara

-Tobirama

-Sarutobi

-Izuna

-Bijuus

-Orochimaru

-Jiraya

-Tsunade

-Minato

-A

-Cuarto Kazekage

-Tercer Suchikage

-Itachi

-Altair

-Fugaku

-Hiashi

-Obito

-Kakashi


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Primer dia de Academia***

 **-Hola a todos y aqui la parte 11 de este Fanfic espero que les guste y ya saben si quieren poner alguna recomendacion para mejorar el Fic siempre las leere-**

-Era por la mañana casi las siete y media, el sol aun no habia salido y Naruto ya se estaba despertando lentamente mientras peleaba contra el sueño dificilmente, despues de casi diez minutos se consiguio levantar y sentarse en la cama para tallarse los ojos con el antebrazo y mirar el despertador- asi que las ocho menos cuarto ya? (es bastante pronto lo suficiente para prepararme para mi primer dia de Academia) -despues de estar un rato sentado se consiguio levantar y caminar hacia el baño dando pasos torpes por que aun estaba medio dormido, cuando consiguio entrar al baño abrio el grifo y coloco sus manos bajo el agua caliente y lavarse la cara despues de hacerlo cerro el grifo y fue caminando hacia el armario de la habitacion y saco unos pantalones ninjas negros, una camisa negra con logitipo del clan Uchiha en gris que le habia regalado Satsuki hace unos dias, se coloco sus sandalias shinobi y bajo a la cocina se preparo su desayuno y se puso a desayunar tranquilamente-

-Mientras Naruto desayunaba Shara ya se habia despertado y camianaba hacia la cocina encontrandose con Naruto- Buenos dias Naru-kun

-Naruto dejo de comer para mirar a su madre- Buenos dias Oka-san!

-Estas listo para tu primer dia de Academia? -dijo la pelicastaña mientras se sentaba en la mesa y miraba preocupada a su hijo-

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza mientras daba una gran sonrisa que era muy contagiosa acompañandolo con un pulgar hacia arriba- por su puesto que estoy preparado'Ttebayo!

-Shara empezo a reir mientras revolvia el pelo albino de Naruto- solo intenta superar todo lo que te pongan delante y no meterte en problemas

-Naruto asinto mientras miraba la hora y empezaba a sudar frio- s-son... las ocho y media ya? y las clases empiezan a las nueve Dattebayo! -dijo el albino terminandose la tostada para salir corriendo a su cuarto agarrar una mochila y salir corriendo hacia la puerta- Oka-san me voy ya! lleguare lo antes posible! -dijo Naruto saliendo por la puerta y cerrandola al mismo instante-

-Shara solo pudo asentir ante la prisa que llevaba su hijo y dar un suspiro mientras mira por la ventana- Suerte Naruto estoy segura que lo aras bien...

-Naruto corria por Konoha con el destino de llegar lo antes posible a la academia para no lleguar tarde, mientras corria podia ver a varios niños de su edad siendo acompañados por sus padres- (Oka-san solo obserba me volvere el mejor shinobi Dattebayo!) -despues de correr por mas de cinco minutos consiguo llegar a la academia entrando y mirando los dos edificios de dos plantas mientras veia a muchos niños entrar a ellos- (parece que ya por fin podre volverme un gran shinobi por Oka-san, por ti Kurama-Nii y por Itachi-Nii)

-Kurama solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada y una enorme sonrisa- **Asi se dice cachorro vuelvete un gran shinobi y protege a los debiles**

-Naruto asintio mientras caminaba hacia el primer edificio, cuando ya entro pudo caminar por los pasillos del lugar asta lleguar al despacho del director llamando a la puerta, teniendo como respuesta un "Adelante" Naruto entro a la habitaciom viendo a un hombre de avancada edad calvo con una gran barba blanca-

-El hombre frente a Naruto sonrio mientras colocaba varios papeles sobre una de las varias montañas de papeles que tenia sobre su mesa- Asi que tu eres el nuevo alumno? esto... a si Naruto Sawada, hijo unico de Shara Sawada

-Naruto asintio mientras miraba al hombre frente a el podia notar que era fuerte el diria que tendria un nivel Jounin ahora mismo- Si... vengo a entregar la solicitud para empezar las clases -dijo el albino mientras estendia la solicitud-

-El hombre agarro la solicitud y la coloco sobre la mesa sellandola y colocandola sobre una montaña de papeles- desde ahora eres un alumno de esta academia y espero grandes cosas de ti Naruto Sawada... y tu clase es la 1A

-Naruto asintio con seriedad mientras salia del despacho del director y caminaba por los pasillos asta pararse delante de una puerta que tenia como numero "1A"- (Asi que esta es mi nueva clase... espero que los alumnos sean normales y no necesite acabar la paciencia que aprendi con Itachi-Nii)

- **Cachorro detras de esa puerta puedo sentir muchos chakras que no paran quietos hay varias humanas cerca de un humano que por su chakra puedo sentir que es un Uchiha... puedo sentir varios mas chakras pero esos ya los descubriras cuando entres por esa puerta** -dijo Kurama con un tono divertido al imaginar la reaccion de su contendor-

-Naruto simplemente asintio con la cabeza mientras habria la puerta y daba un paso hacia dentro de la clase mientras habria los ojos podia ver como una silla se dirigia hacia el- (Y bien Kurama-Nii tu ves esto normal? asi le deberias dar la bienbenida a alguien?)

-Kurama solo se pudo reir mientras solo se encojia de hombros y paraba de reirse- **En mi caso deboraria a esos niños pero no soy tu asi que bueno... en todo caso deberias esquivar esa silla por que como no lo hagas te van hacer un sandwich entre la silla y la pared que tienes detras tuya...**

-Naruto solo pudo asentir mientras fijaba su atencion a la silla y apartaba su cabeza hacia un lado dejando pasar la silla por el lateral para despues ver como la silla era destruida por el impacto con la pared, despues de eso Naruto fue camiando hacia la parte trasera del aula y miro fijamente aun chico con capucha y gafas tintadas que no dejaban ver sus ojos- me puedo sentar aqui?

-El chico solo asintio mientras suspiraba esperando ver la reaccion del chico cuando viese a sus insectos-

-Hormigas y avispas? eres un Haburame verdad? -dijo Naruto mientras veia a los insectos pasarse a su mesa-

-El chico algo sorprendido asintio con la cabeza- si... si soy un Haburame soy Shino Haburame... por cierto no te dan miedo mis insectos?

-No... por que deberian darme miedo unos insectos? -pregunto Naruto confundido mientras miraba a los insectos-

-No... por nada es solo que a la mayoria le da miedo los insectos y bueno rara vez la gente se acerca aun Haburame -dijo Shino sin dejar su apariencia estoica-

-Ya veo bueno pues no es mi caso a mi no me da miedo tus insectos pero sus habilidades si asustan... poder dejar inavilitado a un shinobi en unos instantes asustan a cualquiera -dijo Naruto mirando como Shino se impresionaba por la informacion sobre su clan-

-Sabes bastante de mi clan... quien eres? me intrigas sabes mucho sobre mi clan y probablemente sepas sobre los demas clanes pero ni conocia de tu existencia -dijo Shino serio-

-Digamos que siempre me mantenieron en el anomimato... pero eso ahora no importa solo pasare desapercibido para que no sepan mucho de mi ya que hay mas de uno que hace mucho ruido -dijo Naruto lanzando una mirada a un pelirroja que no hacia mas que pelear con Sasuke-

-Que dices maldito Uchiha? acaso quieres pelear y dejar en ridiculo a tu clan? -dijo la pelirroja seria y muy enfurecida-

-me estas agotando la paciencia Uzumaki Shoyu... al final te voy hacer arder junto a esa maldita existencia molesta que generas -dijo Sasuke con el Sharingan de un Tomoe girando alrededor de au pupila violentamente-

-Me gustaria verlo... te arrancare esos ojos Uchiha y prometo dar mejor uso de lo que haces tu -dijo Shoyu colocando su mano encima de la mesa liberando el chakra Yin de Kurama generando una capa de chakra roja que hacia ondular el pelo de la chica en nueve colas a la vez que por la presion la mesa se empezo agrietar al igual que el suelo-

-De repente unas raizes salieron del suelo rapidamente asta lleguar al cuello de Shoyu y convertirse en pinchos rozando la piel de la Uzumaki- Ya vas Shoyu-chan no quieras que me moleste verdad?

-Naruto miraba con fascinacion esas raizes mientras que susurraba- Mokuton... el elemento madera del primer Hokage -dijo mientras miraba a una chica de pelo castaño ojos marrones claros que estaba con en una pose con sellos de manos y bajo sus pies salian unas raizes-

-Shoyu solo pudo tragar duro mientras hacia desaparecer el aura roja y su pelo volvia a su estado normal- maldita seas Amano Senju... algun dia te vencere

-(Amano Senju hija de la Sanin legendaria Tsunade Senju y Dan Kato tambien la bisnieta de Hashirama Senju y usuaria del elemento madera... esta chica de verdad es una prodigio) -pensaba Naruto mientras veia a la chica volver a sentarse en su sitio al principio de la clase-

-en el mismo momento que terminaba la discursion entro por la puerta Iruka y se sentaba en la silla mientras sacaba un libro y miraba a Naruto- Asi que tu eres el nuevo?

-Sasuke se giro hacia donde miraba Iruka y vio a Naruto haciendo sonreir a Uchiha- (Asi que por fin te unes a la academia? esto sera mas interesante de ahora en adelante)

-Si.. Sensei mi nombre es Naruto Sawada y me acabo de unir a la academia... se que no tengo mucha experiencia pero espero llevarme bien con todos -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa-

-Ya veo asi que Naruto... Bueno solo espero que no seas igual de holgazan como ese Nara de alli, Verdad Shikamaru! -Despues de gritar el nombre del Nara salta desde su mesa en un rapido y agil movimiento llega asta la mesa de Shikamaru y con una fuerte patada colocando su suela en la cara del Nara lo manda volar varios metros asta la pared, despues de caer al suelo Iruka se acerca a el le agarra del cuello de la camisa lo eleva del suelo, aspira aire y suelta un gritido haciendo su cabeza gigante- SHIKAMARU ESTAS CASTIGADO DESPUES DE CLASES! -despues de semejante grito por la fuerza de la voz el Nara salio volando asta una pared- Osekkyō!

-Naruto solo pudo tragar duro mientras veia la velocidad a la que se movio Iruka y veia esa terrible tecnica creada por los mismisimos dioses para castigar a los alumnos- (Esa tecnica es terrible...)

-Despues de dar la clase Naruto ahora se encontraba en el recreo sentado en un banco junto a Satsuki y a Sasuke conversando- Por lo que veo Sasuke ya despertaste el Sharingan?

-Sasuke muy orgulloso por su empeño en los entrenamientos junto a su hermana y su padre asintio con la cabeza- por supuesto con quien crees que hablas?

-Naruto empezo a reirse mientras se giraba a mirar a Satsuki y sonreia- asi que tu tambien lo despertaste?

-Satsuki asintio con la cabeza y activaba el Sharingan de un Tomoe- Si lo active una semana despues que Sasuke sabia que no me podria quedar detras de el asi que entrene duro para ello...

-Naruto asintio con la cabeza mientras miraba a los dos Uchihas- Yo tambien me esforce y entrene muy duro tambien aprendi tecnicas muy increibles estoy seguro que os sorprendia de lo mucho que mejore

-Sasuke sonrio mientras se levantaba y miraba a Naruto- que te parece un combate para ver quien quien entreno mas? y tengo que decirte que no te asustes cuando te humille...

-Naruto asintio mientras sonreia y asentia con la cabeza y miraba a Satsuki- y quien gane podra pedir un favor al perdedor, que te parece?

-Sasuke asintio mientras sonreia victorioso y se iba caminando- esta tarde en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 alli te espero Naruto...

-Naruto asintio mientras sonreia alegremente- le are llevar un traje de princesa durante dos dias...

-Satsuki empezo a reirse mientras se imaginaba a su hermano llevar ese trage- eso sera divertido ya lo quiero ver jeje...

-Sin que ninguno de los tres se diera cuenta dos chicas una rubia de pelo largo atado a una cola de caballo y una pelirosa de pelo corto escucharon toda la conversacion y se fueron corriendo-

-La rubia mientras corria y miraba a su amiga/rival con estrellitas en los ojos- Escuchaste eso frentuda? Sasuke-kun va a pelear esta tarde no nos lo perderemos por nada del mundo!

-La pelirrosa asintio mientras seguia corriendo sin parar asta lleguar donde habian una gran multitud de chicas- Chicas Sasuke-kun va a hacer un combate con el nuevo! no podemos perdernoslo por nada en el mundo! pero ellos no lo pueden saber

-Todas las chicas asentian mientras chillaban de alegria alguan que otra lo llevaba mas lejos el fanatismo-

-Amano pudo escuchar la conversacion con algo de interes al igual que las hermanas Uzumakis- Asi que el chico nuevo a pelear con segundo chico mas fuerte de la academia... sera interesante verlo

-Shoyu sonrio al escuchar eso sabia que Sasuke era fuerte pero el nunca acepto ninguno de sus propuestas de combate- Asi que por fin podre ver a ese idiota pelear?

-(se que ese chico es Nii-san pero parece que Shoyu lo olvido... se que si de verdad es el no podra pelear contra Sasuke y menos en su estado con su enfermedad tendre que parar ese combate) -dijo la pelirroja de mechones rubios-

-las clases siguieron su curso con normalidad con algunos regaños por parte de Iruka hacia Shoyu, Sasuke, Shikamaru y las fangirls, ahora mismo emcontramos a Naruto caminando hacia su casa tranquilamente-

-Mientras por las sombras alguien le vigila era una silueta de alguien joven iba por los tejados a una velocidad decente pero no muy alta-

-(Kurama-Nii sientes eso verdad hay alguien siguiendome verdad?) -dijo Naruto mirando de reojo al sujeto-

- **Si es mas parece que el que te esta siguiendo tiene un chakra muy familiar para mi...** -dijo Kurama cambiando su expresion a una mas seria-

-(Ya veo bueno vere quien es y que necesita de mi... me podrias ayudar un poco Nii-san?) -Penso Naruto mientras cambiaba atencion al sujeto-

- **Esta bien usala con sabiduria ya que solo te servira para poder impulsarte hacia el...** -Dijo Kurama con seriedad-

-Naruto asintio y un chakra anaranjado rodeo sus pies para despues dar un salto dejando agrietado el suelo por la potencia del salto, cuando el sujeto se quiso dar cuenta ya tenia un kunai en el cuello mientras que la rodilla medio flexionada de Naruto doblaba la suya- Quien eres? y que necesitas de mi?

-El sujeto asustado y nerviso de no saber que hacer en la situacion que estaba no esperaba esa velocidad de reaccion por parte del albino- Yo... yo, Nii-san yo solo queria hablar contigo

-Shio eres tu? -dijo Naruto apartando el kunai del cuello de se hermana lentamente-

-Si soy yo... me sorprendio mucho cuando te uniste a la academia y sobre todo cuando te toco en mi clase... -dijo la pelirroja sacandose la capucha-

-Ya veo bueno ya es hora de comer ya nos veremos mañana en la academia asi que asta mañana ... -dijo Naruto marchandose caminando lentamente-

-Pero Nii-san yo no quiero que te enfrentes a Sasuke... se lo de tu enfermedad y lo de tu poca cantidad de chakra... se que no podras ganar -dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

-Naruto suspiro mientras miraba a su hermana y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la albina- Muchas cosas cambiaron asi que no te preocupes solo mira como tu Nii-san gana...

-Shio asintio con una sonrisa y se fue caminando hacia su casa cuando llego fue recivido por un abrazo Shara despues de eso los dos comieron y charlaron como siempre lo hacian la tarde siguio y ya era la hora del combate, Naruto salio tranquilamente de su casa y iba caminando por las calles asta lleguar al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 donde esperaban varias fan de Sasuke Amano, Shio, Shoyu, Satsuki, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Ino un poco mas apartado estaba Sasuke-

-Sasuke miro con una sonrisa a Naruto mientras sacaba un kunai de su saco y se colocaba en posicion de ataque- Estas listo Naruto?

-Naruto asintio mientras sonreia simplemente se coloco en posicion de defensa esperando algun ataque de Sasuke- Claro que lo estoy Baka solo ataca de una vez...

-Sasuke haciendo caso a Naruto se impulso levantando una pequeña nube de humo a gran velocidad se dirigia hacia el albino lanzo el kunai hacia su otra mano lanzando un corte lateral a la cara del albino-

-Naruto simplemente se hizo aun lado y con la palma de su mano desvio la trayectoria del kunai golpeandolo por un lateral para despues golpear con la otra mano con un fuerte puñetazo al menton del Uchiha que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar haciendole caer hacia atras-

-Sasuke mientras caia tiro de unod hilos que estaban detras del albino para igual hacerle caer con el pero con la planta del pie golpea en la barbilla de Naruto lanzandolo hacia delante varios metros-

-Mientras Naruto se arrastraba por el suelo por el golpe del Uchiha empezo a lanzarle Shurikens para despues hacer sellos de manos- Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -los Shurikens pasaron de ser unos cuantos aun cientos para despues volver hacer sellos de manos y expulso una gran rafaga eletrica que electrocuto los Shuriken volviendolos mas peligrosos- Raiton: Gurēto erekutorikkurein! -Los Shurikens cayeron sobre Sasuke-

-Varios Shurikens se clavaron en Sasuke asi que salto alegandose de la caida pero eran demasiados se puso hacer sellos de manos para absorver una gran cantidad de aire para despues lanzar una enorme esfera de fuego que pulverizo los Shurikens- Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! - despues de desparecer la esfera de fuego en el aire Sasuke fue corriendo hacia Naruto haciendo mas sellos de manos y volvia a absorver aire y expulsar esferas de un metros hacia Naruto- Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!

-Naruto solo pudo hacer sellos de manos ya que no le quedaba tiempo y de un rio que estaba al lado de Naruto salio agua y cubrio creando una pared en forma de cupula- Suiton: Suijinheki! -al chocar las dos tecnicas se genero una enorme nube de vapor esto fue aprobechado por Naruto que se lanzo contra Sasuke que lanzo una patada lateral a la cara de Sasuke lanzandolo a volar para de seguido agarrarle del rostro y estamparle contra el suelo-

-Sasuke activo el Sharingan agarro de la muñeca a Naruto giro sobre si mismo soltando una patada en la cara de Naruto corrio tras el dandole un potente puñetazo en el estomago del albino sacandole el aire-

-Naruto solto una patada lateral a Sasuke que este paro con su antebrazo para que el Uchiha golpeara la otra pierna de Naruto con la suya tirandolo al suelo-

-Naruto coloco sus brazos detras de el antes de caer se impulso hacia arriba soltando un potente cabezazo al Uchiha despues del cabezazo Naruto pateo el estomago mandandolo a volar varios metros-

-Sasuke mientras se recuperaba hacia sellos de manos y absorvia aire inflando sus pulmones- preparate aqui voy Naruto Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! -Sasuke lanzo la enorme esfera de fuego hacia Naruto-

-Naruto se puso hacer sellos de manos cuando termino absorvio aire inflando sus pulmones- Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! -el gran dragon de agua choco con la esfera de fuego dejando una gran cortina de humo, Naruto aprovechando el humo hizo sellos de manos- aqui termina esto Sasuke... Suiton, Suigadan no Jutsu! -del rio salieron varios taladros de agua que se dirigian hacia Sasuke este no pudo hacer nada cada uno se paro en un organo vital- Yo gano...

 **-Y asta aqui esta parte once espero que les haya gustado y igual mañana subo capitulo ya vere-**

Jutsus que usa Naruto-

Raiton: Raiton: Ôkki Kôsen, Raiton: Jibashi, Raiton: No Yoroi.

Suiton: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, Suiton, Suigadan no jutsu, Suiton: Suijinheki.

Futon:

Doton:

Katon:

 **Niveles en las Areas**

 **Nivel de Chakra: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Chakra de Bijuu: 25%**

 **Nivel de Chakra por optener: 15%**

 **Nivel de Taijutsu: Genin Medio.**

 **Nivel de Fuerza Fisica: Chunin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Uso de Armas: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Kenjutsu: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Estrategia: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Genjutsu: Nulo.**

 **Nivel de Ninjutsu: Genin.**

 **-Parejas-**

 **-Top 20 Personajes mas Poderosos-**

 **-Kaguya Shinigami-Sama**

 **-Hagoromo**

 **-Homura**

 **-Indra Asura**

 **\- Ocrush Salahm'Aldh (Maestro Asesino: Maestro de Altair)**

 **-Kurama**

 **-Hashirama**

 **-Madara**

 **-Tobirama**

 **-Sarutobi**

 **-Izuna**

 **-Bijuus**

 **-Orochimaru**

 **-Jiraya**

 **-Tsunade**

 **-Minato**

 **-A**

 **-Cuarto Kazekage**

 **-Tercer Suchikage**

 **-Itachi**

 **-Altair**

 **-Fugaku**

 **-Hiashi**

 **-Obito**

 **-Kakashi**


	12. Chapter 12

***Capitulo 12: La Masacre Uchiha***

 **-Hola a todos aqui el capitulo 12 jamas pense escribir un Fanfic tan largo bueno aun que este Fanfic es la mezcla de dos Fic que hize antes y mas cosas que añadi para que pudiera durar mas-**

-Naruto estaba mirando seriamente a Amano seriamente en posicion de ataque sin dejar un solo punto debil o de flanqueo, Naruto miraba los gestos de la Senju para notar como esta hacia sellos de manos mientras los hacia entrecerro los ojos preparandose para cualquier cosa-

-Amano estaba haciendo sellos de manos para despues colocar las manos en el suelo- Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin! -al colocar las manos en el suelo este se empezo a agrietar y levantar saliendo raizes de ellas mientras hundian el lugar en raizes con flores con un polen tranquilizante-

-Naruto levanto su camisa tapando su rostro asta su nariz para ser atacado por unas raizas que se dirigian hacia el desde el cielo intentando empalarlo, giro sobre si mismo siendo cortado por una que impacto en el suelo rozando su hombro- Maldicion... a este paso me matara si no hago nada (Nii-san tienes alguna idea?)

- **Si la tengo pero si lo hacemos estoy seguro que te encarcelaran por ello asi que no es una opcion...** **tiene que haber otra manera** -dijo Kurama apoyando su mandibula en su mano-

-(Date prisa Nii-san esa chica es bastante fuerte es capaz de usar el estilo madera bastante bien...) -Naruto se mantenia intentando esquivar los ataques de la Senju pero algunas raizes le golpeaban-

-Amano se lanzo contra Naruto, justo al estar a un paso del albino le solto una patada lateral en la cara mandandolo a varios metros de distancia, de un salto se coloco sobre el albino tirado en el suelo y se abalanzo pisando su estomago con fuerza sacandole el oxigeno-

-Naruto sintio como el aire se le escaba asi que giro y de una patada al estomago de la Senju la saco de sobre el para desde su cuerpo se cubrio en una armadura de electricidad bastante debil-Raiton: No Yoroi! -en un instante estaba detras de la Senju soltando una pata en la espalda mandandola a volar en mitad del aire Naruto aparecio detras de ella juntando sus dos manos creando un martillo golpeando a la Senju en la nuca para lanzarla contra el suelo creando un pequeño crater, despues de lanzarla Naruto se lanzo en picado contra la Senju con su puño adelantado envuelto en rayos para reforzar el golpe- Esto termina ahora!

-Amano sonrio con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo- Ni lo sueñes... -despues de decir eso empezo hacer sellos de manos para despues colocar las manos en el suelo- Mokuton: Sōmoku Kekkai! -Unas raizes salieron del suelo creando una barrera entre ella y el albino que hizo impactar su puño contra las raizes creando una gran explosion, entre el humo empezo hacer sellos de manos- Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō! -derrepente lo que quedaba del muro se separaron y se lanzaron contra Naruto atandolo- Estas acabado... Naruto Sawada! -derrepente ella salto varios metros de altura quedando frente a el albino empezo hacer sellos de manos-

-Un hombre encapuchado se acerco a Naruto que esta pensando en una manera de vencer a la Senju- Veo que estas ocupado

-Derrepente una voz en su mente dejo en sock a Naruto haciendo mirar al encapuchado frente a el- Eres tu...

-Si parece que llegue en el mejor momento... -dijo el hombre colocando su mano sobre los ojos del albino cerrandolos- Ahora demuestra que eres digno de ser parte del Credo de los Asesinos y gana este combate

-Naruto pudo ver durante unos instantes como la chica terminaba el jutsu y colocaba su mano sobre su pecho y de ella salian estacas de maderas atravesandolo instantaneamente, para pasar un segundo y encontrarse derrepente en la realidad y en ese mismo instante estaba viendo como la chica terminaba los sellos de manos pero era demasiado rapida para reaccionar pero para el eso duro unos segundos por que sus ojos empezaron cubrirse por un color negro con una figura geometrica con forma shuriken rodeando y girando alrededor de su pupila de color azul oscuro, al transformar sus ojos Naruto empezo a ver los movimientos mas lento que realizaba Amano y podia ver una especie de espejismo frente a ella que hacia los mismos movimientos que ella aria 10 milesimas de segundo en el futuro pero para el era suficiente-

-Amano se sorprendio al ver esos ojos negros pero no le dio importancia se avalanzo sobre el dejando su palma a un centimetros del pecho del albino mientras de ella salia una estaca de madera siendo seguida por otras mas pequeñas- Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!

-Un rayo de color azul salia de su pupila mientras analizaba los movimientos de la Senju pero de repente un aura blanca salio de su mano con forma de cuchillo, con fuerza corto las raizes y con su otra mano se cubrio con el antebrazo pero antes de ser atravesado por las estacas este cambio aun color negro y las estacas se rompieron al entrar en contacto con el brazo, con la cuchilla corto las estacas y intento atravesar el corazon de la Senju-

-Amano pudo ver las intenciones de Naruto pero ella no iba a dejar que la matase tan sencillamente asi que cerro su puño y lo impacto en la mejilla del albino enviandole a volar contra el suelo creando un gran crater que mandaba a volar trozos de roca y tierra- No pienso perder con tanta facilidad maldito! Llevo entrenando toda mi vida y no perdere contra un simple civil maldicion!

-Naruto entrecerro los ojos mientras sus ojos perdian el color negro volviendo al color celeste de siempre y la cuchilla de energia desaparecia de su mano- Le prometi a alguien que seria el mejor shinobi... Eso are no pienso defraudarla asi que preparate Senju!

-Amano fruncio el ceño mientras hacia sellos de manos y bajo sus pies el suelo se agrietaba y levantaba dejando salir raizes y arboles de las grietas que se dirigian hacia el albino- Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan! -todas las raizes cayeron sobre el albino confundido- No perdere y tu lo aras aqui, asi que asume que estamos a niveles diferentes de una vez!

-Naruto estaba en sock la ver la tecnica de la Senju pero todo fue muy rapido y no pudo reaccionar solo pudo ver como una raiz atravesaba su pulmon derecho y otra apuntaba a su cabeza mientras escupia sangre con saliva y sus ojos perdian su brillo, pero algo le hizo reaccionar-

- **Naruto bastardo despierta vas a morir si no haces nada y yo morire contigo asi que no mueras maldicion y menos por una Senju con un problema de ego!** -Gritaba desesperado el gran zorro de nueve colas-

\- Naruto habrio los ojos de par en par mientras sus ojos volvian a tener ese brillo de combate que tanto le caracterizaba- No me rendire peleare asta mi ultimo aliento! -derrepente la marca de su brazo empezo a brillar de un color negro mientras llevaba su mano a un costado intentando sujetar un mango y derrepente de hizo tangible una espada con la otra mano sujeto la baina mientras la desenfundaba soltando un corte pero del corte que se dirigia hacia las raizes aparecio unas llamas negras que empezaron a consumir los arboles- Himitsu no geijutsu: Rengoku no honō! -las llamas empezaron a deborar los arboles rapidamente asta llegar donde estaba Amano agotada en el suelo, pero estas desaparecieron ya que el arma que las habia comvocado acababa de desaparecer ya que Naruto estaba en el suelo desmayado por el cansancio y por la falta de sangre pero la herida estaba siendo curada por un chakra naranja-

- **Demomento esto es lo unico que puedo hacer... se que no es suficinete pero no dejare que mueras cachorro** -dijo el zorro mientras dejaba salir chakra de su propio cuerpo mientras salia del cuerpo del albino curandolo-

-Un mes habia pasado desde aquel combate que tuvo con la Senju y desde que se habia apuntado en la academia de hizo amigo Shino, Chouji, Sikamaru y ahora Sasuke y el se consideraban hermanos junto a Satsuki, Shio empezo a pasar mas tiempo con el pero este nunca se hacercaba cuando sus padres estaban presentes-

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos con un Naruto agarrando un regalo sentando en el sillon mirando al suelo mientras se decia que "todo estaria bien" ya que hoy era su propio cumpleaños y para bien o mal hoy era un dia importante y su hermana Shio le invito a su cumpleños junto a los hermanos Uchiha asi que tuvo que aceptar aun que no quisiera ver a sus "Padres"- Se que no quiero ver a esos malditos pero tendre que hacerlo...

-Shara miraba preocupada a Naruto sabia perfectamente lo que le ocurria al albino pero sabia que nada bueno se venia en este dia pero solo podia apoyar a su hijo- Naruto... yo, seguro que todo estara bien intenta estar bien en el cumpleños

-Naruto dio una sonrisa triste a su madre mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta- Gracias Oka-san... estare bien asi que no te preocupes

-Shara solo pudo ver como salia por la puerta con el mismo aura oscura que ocupaba cada vez que tenia que ver con algo de sus padres pero sabia que algun dia tendria que enfrentarlos- Suerte Naru-kun...

-Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha hacia la mansion Namikaze tranquilamente ignorando las miradas de odio y sonrisas macabras intensificadas por el dia que hoy era- (Me sorprede mucho el odio humano... se que por muchos años pasen me seguiran haciando la vida una basura)

- **Lo se perfectamente Naruto pero todos los Jinchurikis tubieron que pasar por lo mismo o por cosas peores todavia si eso es posible pero lo es...** -dijo con decepcion y cierto odio que probenia de lo mas profundo del corazon del Bijuu-

-Naruto suspiro mientras llegaba a la puerta de la mansion Namikaze y se puso llamar a la puerta siendo respondido por un "Voy" despues de escuchar eso la puerta se habrio la puerta y detras de ella habia una mujer de unos 38 años de estructura delgada y atletica de piel palida y pelo rojizo, con ojos morados- Adelante... esto?

-Naruto solo asintio mientras respondia friamente- Naruto... Solo Naruto -dijo mirando a la Uzumaki con solo odio en sus ojos-

-Ya veo... Naruto bueno adelante y diviertete -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera mientras se hacia a un lado-

-Naruto paso adentro de la casa sin mirar directamente a la Uzumaki, cuando llego al patio fue recibido por Shio y Satsuki- Hola Shio y felicidades espero que te lo pases bien... Hola Satsuki

-Satsuki asintio mientras se giraba al escuchar a Sasuke ir hacia ellos mientras le saludaba y le sonreia- Hola Sasuke!

-Sasuke sonrio al ver a su hermana y Naruto y les saludo tambien- Hola Satsuki, Hola Naruto -despues se giro a mirar a Shio y le dio un regalo- Felicidades Shio-chan y felicidades Naruto -dijo entregandole otro regalo al albino-

-Los cuatro siguieron hablando durante un rato mas asta que lleguaron los demas invitados entre ellos estaban los clanes shinobis mas importantes junto a civiles de gran importancia como las cabezas del consejo civil, todos se sentaron entre mesas repartidas en todo el patio cada mesa estaba ocupada poe una familia, Naruto se sentaba con la familia Uchiha ya que eran muy cercanos tanto para el como para ellos Mikoto lo consideraba como su hijo, Fugaku como su hijo, Satsuki y Sasuke como su hermano y Itachi como su heramno menor-

-Itachi mirando a Naruto con la misma cara estoica que le definia y le extendio un pergamino- este es un pergamino que explica las bases de un genjutsu, como funcionan, como realizarlos y como desacerlos, en ese pergamino te enseñan genjutsu de rango C y B para que puedas practicar mas adelante asi no olvides el entrenamiento por el que pasaste...

-Naruto asintio mientras miraba el pergamino y lo guardo en una mochila en su cadera atada- Gracias Itachi-sensei... la estudiare a fondo y aprendere todo sus genjutsus

-Itachi asentio mientras se giraba a mirar a Minato que estaba subido a una plataforma- Asegurate de volverte fuerte...

-Bienvenidos a todos esta noche, les invite a un gran dia ya que hoy es el cumpleaños de mis bellas hijas y el dia en el que el Kyūbi no Yōko fue derrotado y desde entonces la tranquilidad llego a la aldea asi que esta noche haremos un brindis por este gran dia... -dijo Minato bajando de la plataforma caminando hacia la mesa donde estaba su familia-

-Naruto solo pudo suspirar mientras controlaba sus ganas de matar a esa bastardo por insultar a su hermano mayor- (Juro que algun dia me vengare...)

-Kurama suspiro se levanto tosiendo mientras se aclaraba la voz- **Naruto no tiene caso el es mucho mas fuerte que tu... ni yo pude hacer nada asi que no tiene caso que tu lo pruebes...**

-Naruto solo suspiro mientras solo a sentia y volvia a comer para intentar controlarse- (Lo intentare de la mejor manera...)

-El cumpleaños seguio como normalmente asta que termino todos los invitados empezaron a abandonar la residencia Namikaze lentamente-

-Naruto caminaba por las calles oscuras ya era bastante tarde y sabia que no era buena idea que siguiera por mucho mas tiempo por las calles asi que aligero el paso subiendo a un tejado y empezo a correr por ellos asta lleguar a su ventana y entrar por ella- ya es tarde... sera mejor que me valla a dormir -dijo Naruto desvistiendose y entrando a la cama-

- **Mientras en otro lugar-**

-Dos figuras estaban sobre un tejado mirando las calles del clan Uchiha con algo de tristeza y arrepentimiento-

-Ya a lleguado la hora... -dijo una voz estoica y seria sabiendo lo que iba a pasar no le iba a gustar nada-

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa en hacerlo y irnos despues de esto seremos criminales de clase S... -dijo otra voz triste-

-Pero si no lo hacemos algo peor podria pasar y no quiero que eso pase al menos podremos salvar mas vidas de las que se perderan... -dijo la voz mientras se echaba la mano al mango de su katana-

-Tienes razon sera lo mejor... si algo pasa quiero que cuides de la aldea Itachi -dijo el hombre con una voz seria echando su mano tambien al mango de la katana-

-Recuerda que esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos y podamos pisar esta aldea... Shisui -dijo Itachi mientras saltaba del tejado y rapidamente entraba a una casa, recorrio los pasillos asta llegar al dormitorio y apuñalo el pecho del marido y corto el cuello de la mujer-

-Shisui salto tambien y se metio en otra casa mientras corria se encontro con un niño y le lanzo un kunai al cuello matandolo, al escuchar un ruido los padres salieron de su cuerto viendo a su hijo muerto pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenia un kunai cortando su cuello esto mancho de sangre la cara del pelicastaño al hacer esto sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo escarlata y tres tomoes empezaron a girar salvajemente alrededor de la pupila, al hacer esto se lanzo sobre la mujer apuñalandola-

-Itachi corria por las calles matando personas sin cesar mientras tenia todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre asta su rostro que lo adornaba con sus Sharingan activados-

-Los dos siguieron matando asta solo quedar la residencia Uchiha, pero aqui solo entro Itachi-

-Itachi caminaba lentamente por la casa asta lleguar al salon encontrandose a sus padres de rodillas y lentamente empezo a temblar y ponerse nervioso, el sabia perfectamente lo que hacia-

 **-Flasback-**

-Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una habitacon de la base principal de raiz en una reunion confidencial, en ella estaban los tres viejos: Danzo, Koharu, Homura junto a Hiruzen, Jiraya mas dos Anbu raiz, tambien estaban Itachi Y shisui-

-Danzo miraba seriamente a los dos Uchihas mientras sacaba unos documentos- Desde el tratado con los Uchihas que se firmo con el segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju no habido ningun problema pero ultimamente el clan Uchiha a estado conspirando contra la aldea... asi que hoy les llame aqui para informarles de la decisiones que ustedes eligan...

-Los dos Uchihas asintieron con cierta duda pero sabian del estado actual del clan y de la aldea-

-Bueno como quieren atacar a la aldea con un golpe de estado ustedes eligen o van con nosotros o con ellos y muchos inocentes moriran y ustedes junto a todos los que se unan al golpe seran ejecutados por traicion o se unen a nosotros pero su mision sera la mas dura de vuestras vidas a si que eligan atacar a Konoha y morir con su clan o trabajar para nosotros y exterminar a vuestro clan...

-Los dos se miraron durante unos momentos asta que su mirada se volvio llena de seguridad, asi que Itachi dio un paso adelante- Aceptamos la mision nosotros acabaremos con el golpe de estado... Asi que nosotros nos marchamos ya... -dijo mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin junto a Shisui-

-Crees que podremos confiar en ellos?... son Uchihas y entre ellos estan sus familias y seguro que se arrepentiran, deberiamos tener un plan B -Dijo Danzo mientras miraba al resto-

-Cual seria ese supuesto plan B Danzo... (No me puedo fiar de el se como es planea algo...) -dijo Hiruzen con los ojos entrecerraba y desconfiaba de su compañero-

-Dejare en las sombras a Anbus de raiz por si se les ocurre retroceder y no matar a sus familias asi aseguraremos nuestra victoria... -dijo Danzo con una sonrisa-

 **-Fin del Flasback-**

-Fugaku de espaldas sin mirar a Itachi solo pudo dar una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo- Asi que ya aceptaste tu destino...

-Oto-san... Oka-san yo -decia Itachi con las manos temblorosas sujetando la katana mientras la apuntaba hacia ellos-

-No te preocupes Itachi-kun entendemos tu decision y esto lo haces por la aldea y quiero que tu padre y yo hagas lo que hagas siempre te amaremos... -dijo Mikoto de espaldas con una sonrisa-

-Yo... Yo lo siento mucho!... -dijo mientras lloraba sin cesar ya sabiendo lo que vendria ahora levanto su katana hacia arriba y arremetio contra su padre cortando el cuello de Fugaku matandolo el instante-

-Itachi solo pudo ver en un charco de sangre como su Sharingan ahora habia cambiado tenia forma de una aspa de tres hojas de color negro- Mangekyo Sharigan... -Entonces se giro para ver a su madre y levanatar la katana-

-Antes de matar a Mikoto Shisui entro a la habitacion agotado y jadeando mientras que tenia un ojo cerrado y de la ranura estaba sangrado- Que paso Shisui?...

-Es Danzo... esta acabando con todos lleba como 35 Anbus de Raiz y estan matando a todos a mi me robo un ojo... -decia el peli castaño cayendo al suelo por la perdida de sangre debido a varias cortadas profundas y heridas-

-Varios Anbus entraron a la habitacion dejando sin salida a los dos Uchiha los Anbus se hicieron a un lado y por la puerta se escuchaba el golpe de un baston chocando contra el suelo, por la puerta entro Danzo-

-El hombre de avanzada edad entro por la habitacion con una sonrisa de satisfaccion- Hoy mate dos pajaros de un tiro... vi exterminarse a si mismo al maldito clan Uchiha y obtuve el Mangekyo Sharingan mas poderoso... y ahora vengo a por el otro ojo asi que prepararos

-Itachi empezo a hacer sellos de manos para despues inalar aire inchando sus pulmones- Katon, Goukakyuu no jutsu! -dijo lanzando una gran bola de fuego matando a un Anbu distraido creando una ecplosion y una gran grieta en la casa-

-Shisui con la poca fuerza que le quedaba salto hacia uno de los Anbus con un kunai en mano lanzando un corte horizontal siendo detenido por otro kunai pero este giro en si mismo soltandole una patada en el estomago lanzandole lejos asi que salto hacia el haciendo sellos de manos bajando su brazo bruscamente ya que al instante salio una inmensa cantidad de rayos- Chidori! -impacto el ataque en el pecho del Anbu matandolo al instante-

-Itachi desaparecio en una bandada de cuervos con su madre en brazos, al aparecer encontro a varios kunais sobre el asi que hizo sellos de manos creando una cupula de agua que hizo desviarse a los kunais- Suiton: Suijinheki! -despues hizo sellos de manos y de la cupula salieron unos taladros atravesando a varios Anbus- Suiton, Suigadan no jutsu! -Un Anbu aparecio con un Shunshin al lateral del Uchiha soltandole un potente golpe, Itachi derrepente sintio un puño impactando en su mejilla para despues lanzarlo contra una pared-

-El Anbu empezo hacer sellos de manos y a inalar aire- Futon, Renkudan! -dijo mientras lanzaba varias creandole varias contusiones y heridas graves-

-Itachi se levanto sujetando su costado ya que tenia una herida muy profunda en ella y empezo a escupir sangre por la boca- Tks... (tengo que pensar en algo rapido o me matara y no quiero morir aqui...)

-El Anbu se lanzo contra Itachi con katana en mano sujetandola con fuerza preparado para segar la vida del ex-Capitan Anbu-

-Itachi solo cerro los ojos y daba un suspiro cansado mientras notaba como su ropa se manchaba de sangre, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver al Anbu muerto de pie siendo atravesado por la katana de un clon de cuervo, Pero rapidamente sintio un dolor insoportable y al mirar hacia a bajo podia ver como una katana atravesaba su estomago y solto una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca- Maldito... -Pero saco un kunai de su manga y se lo clavo en el cuello del Anbu matandolo, despues de matar al Anbu cayo al suelo mientras se sacaba la katana que gracias a su agilidad pudo evitar cualquier organo vital-

-En otra parte-

-Kurama suspiro al sentir que el chakra del Uchiha y decidio avisar a su contenedor- Escucha cachorro el chakra del Uchiha que te entreno esta desminuyendo rapidamente al igual que tu otro entrenador... Pero date prisa no creo que duren mucho...

-Naruto se desperto alarmado y salto de la cama saliendo por la ventana mientras corria por los tejados- (Conoces mas detalles de lo que esta pasando Nii-san?)

-Kurama solo asintio y se aclaro la voz para despues dar la informacion- Al parecer un gran numero de personas han muerto todos Uchihas y unos cuantos por su nivel de chakra serian Anbus no se mas al respecto...

-Naruto solo asinti corriendo mas rapido asta lleguar al barrio Uchiha donde pudo ver todos los muertos y aun Itachi medio muerto, cayo al lado de el Uchiha- Itachi-Nii estas bien?

-Si estoy bien solo ve a salvar a Shisui el sigue peleando... Y no creo que pueda aguantar mucho mas -dijo Itachi mientras tosia-

-Quien te hizo eso? -pregunto muy molesto Naruto muy seriamente mientras el instinto asesino despertaba en el-

-Ya esta muerto fue uno de los Anbus que nos ataco... Asi que date prisa -Dijo Itachi mientras sentia que su respiracion seguia empeorando-

-Naruto solo asintio mientras desaparecia en un Shunshin y aparecia delante de un Anbu que estaba lanzando una estocada hacia un Shisui que estaba peleando contra otro Anbu, asi que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atraveso el pecho del Anbu con un Kunai-

-Shisui con una Katana corto el cuello del Anbu y se giraba a ver a Naruto- Hola Naruto losiento que me tengas que ver en este estado...

-Naruto solo asintio seriamente mientras miraba todos los cadaveres que habia por el suelo- Odio tener que ver esto...

-Todos los odiamos pero en este mundo siempre las cosas terminan asi... no se puede hacer nada aun que lo queramos las guerras empiezan por la prepotencia y las ganas de incitar al odio, cuando consiguen ese odio solo crean aun mas odio -Dijo Itachi apareciendo en una bandada de cuervos-

-Shisui miro a Itachi seriamente mientras miraba su herida con la misma seriedad- Estas muy herido... deberiamos irnos ya antes de que Danzo aparezca

-Varios Anbus aparecieron entre los tejados sin dejarles escapatoria varios ya estaban haciendo sellos de manos-

-Desde un callejon aparecio Danzo sujetado ennsu viejo baston mientras se acercaba hacia los tres shinobis- Uchihas estan acabados sera mejor que se rindan y se entregen...

-Derrepente un rayo amarillo surco el cielo golpeando a cada Anbu que estaba custodiando una escapatoria que quisieran usar los Uchihas, derrepente una figura se poso sobre Danzo y una luz azul brillante impacto sobre la espalda del viejo halcon de guerra- Rasengan!

-Itachi con el Sharingan pudo ver a Minato desencapacitar a todos los Anbus en un instante y derrotar a Danzo de un ataque- (Siempre me sorprende cada vez que veo pelear al Hokage... tenemos que escapar el si nos podria apresar)

-Minato en un instante aparecio detras de Shisui sujetando un kunai de tres puntas mientras que soltaba una patada lateral al Uchiha-

-Shisui sin darse la vuelta sujeto el pie de Minato con su mano y lo lanzo a volar mientras hacia sellos de manos- Katon, Dai Endan! -derrepente absorvio aire inflando sus pulmones lanzando una gran bala de fuego-

-Minato empezo hacer sellos sellos de manos mientras absorvia aire- Futon, Renkudan! -La bala de aire choco con la de fuego dispersando la de fuego-

-Shisui activo el Mangekyo Sharingan mientras hacia sellos de manos y lanazaba una gran esfera de fuego- Katon, Goukayuu no jutsu! -La esfera de fuego golpeo a Minato-

-Minato se cubrio colocando sus brazos en X mientras la esfera de fuego quemaba sus brazos lentamente asi que alzo au hombro sacando un kunai de su bolsillo agarrandolo con la boca para despues lanzarlo algo lejos y desaparecer en un rayo amarillo-

-Itachi aparecio detras de Minato mientras hacia sellos de manos a la vez que Shisui y Naruto tambien lo hacian- Katon, Futon, Katon: Goukayuu, Renkudan, Dai Endan no jutsu! -los tres lanzaron sus tecnicas contra el Hokage-

-Minato hizo sellos de manos para despues morderse el pulgar y plantar su mano en el suelo y en este empezaron a salir sellos- Kuchiyose no jutsu! -una gran bocanada de humo aparecio y Minato se elevo varios metros de altura mientras que las tecnicas chocaban inutilmente contra la criatura-

-Gamabunta mientras miraba a los dos Uchihas y al niño tapado por una capucha y una tela que tapaba asta su nariz "Como Kakashi" llevo su mano al mango de su katana- Que quieres que haga con ellos Minato-dono?

-Minato miro seriamente a los tres sin titubear un segundo suspiro- Aun que me cueste admitirlo acaba con ellos... No puedo dejar pasar esto

-Gamabunta desanbaino la katana y hizo un corte vertical hacia ellos mientras un chakra blanco rodeaba el filo de la katana-

-Itachi solo pudo activar el Mangekyo Sharingan y un chakra rojo empezo a rodear a los tres y una caja toracica empezo a cubrirlos mientras que una mano esqueletica salio de un costado de esta sujetando la katana del gran sapo haciendo una gran honda expansiva-Susano'O!

-Gamabunta con su otra mano libre lanzo un potente golpe a la caja toracica con gran fuerza- Minato-dono sabe que es eso verdad?

-Del otro lado aparecio otra mano esqueletica sujetando el puño de Gamabunta, mientras sujetaba el puño solto la katana y le solto un potente golpe en la mandibula del gran sapo-

-Minato salto de Gamabunta mientras que este salia arrastrado varios metros por el suelo a causa del potente golpe del potente Susano'O, mientras Minato se sentaba y se colocaba en posicion de loto-

-Gamabunta se levantaba con algo de dificultad, cuando ya estaba en pie agarro su katana y se lanzo de un potente salto hacia el Susano'O dando una estocada creando varias grietas para segir golpeando al ser espiritual-

-El Susano,O agarro del cuello al gran sapo lo eleveo del suelo y lo estampo con gran potencia creando una enorme grieta, despues de inmolvilizar al gran sapo cerro su puño lanzando un potente golpe que nunca llego-

-Derrepente Minato estaba alli parado sujetando el puño del Susano'O con la palma de su mano ahora tenia los ojos amarillos con la pupila horizontalmente alargada de color negro con el contorno del ojo de color naranja, con un poderoso golpe hizo retroceder al Susano'O varios metros, entonces empezo a hacer un rasengan que empezo a hacerse gigante-Senpō: Chō Ōdama Rasenga! -derepente Minato desaparecio en un rayo amarillo apareciendo sobre el Susano'O de Itachi impactando el Rasengan sobre el ser espiritual agrietandole poco a poco mientras trozos caian y desparecian, una honda expansiva se elevaba en el lugar levantando una nube de polvo y rocas por la colision del ataque del Yondaime Hokage-

-Itachi senti como su Susano'O cedia frente al Rasengan de Minato poco a poco asta que derrepente el ser desaparecio dejando al Rasengan sobre ellos asi que los tres se movieron con el Shunshin-

-Minato impacto el Rasengan contra el suelo creando un crater dejando solo escombros, mientras se levantaba del suelo para mirar a los tres sujetos- Hoy ustedes moriran... no dejare que nadie ataque a esta aldea

-Shisui se lanzo contra Minato haciendo sellos de manos bajando brucamente su mano al salir electricidad de ella- Chidori! -usando el Shunshin aparecio a un costado de Minato lanzando el Chidori para impactarlo contra el Hokage-

-Minato solo salto pasando por encima del brazo del Uchiha, sacando un kunai intento atravesar el craneo del Uchiha pero otro kunai se lo impidio, al mirar de frente pudo ver al niño que estaba con ellos mirandole a los ojos seriamente-

-Naruto sin despegar la mirada sobre su padre sus ojos se volvieron negros y un shuriken azul aparecio girando alrededor de su pupila, asi pudiendo ver al espegismo de minato lanzar el kunai a su otra mano para lanzar un ataque contra el-

-Minato mientras luchaba contra el kuani del albino se lanzo el kunai a la otra mano lanzando un corte al cuello del niño-

-Naruto agarro la muñeca de Minato girando colocandose detras del Hokage y haciendo que se clave su propio kunai en el hombro-

-El sentir el kuani en su piel este se agacho soltandole una potente patada alta, golpeando la suela de su pie contra la barbilla del albino-

-Naruto solo pudo soltar a Minato mientras daba pasos hacia atras pero sin apartar la mirada del rubio-

-derrepente Minato aparecio frente al albino y con un kunai hizo un corte descendiente cortando el ojo izquierdo del albino para despues darle una patada en el pecho y pegarle un sello explosivo-

-mientras Naruto se era arrastrado por la patada de Minato la explosion lo mando volar varias decenas de metros asta caer al suelo con varias quemaduras- (Kurama-Nii no puedo mas tienas razon no soy rival para el...)

-Kurama estaba apretando los dientes lleno de rabia hacia el Hokage, pensaba de como ese maldito bastardo atacaba a su cachorro y aun seguia con vida- **Juro que matare a ese maldito humano... no dejare ni sus huesos**

-Minato se lanzo de nuevo para terminar con Naruto pero Shisui aparecio a un costado del rubio impactando un Chidori en las costillas de Minato mandandolo contra Itachi que cargaba un rasengan impactandoselo en el pecho hundiendolo contra el suelo mientras escupia sangre-

-Minato estaba sangrando bastante mientras agarraba la muñeca del Uchiha atrayendolo hacia el para lanzarle una patada en la cara, de un salto salio del crater, al mirar hacia el frente pudo ver frente a frente contra el albino-

-Naruto se lanzo contra Minato y se hecho una mano a un costado como si estubiera sujetando una katana apareciendo una espada que emitia oscuridad de ella en la katana tenia un nombre grabado en ese nombre decia Kurayami, al lanzar un corte desde el cuello asta la cintura de Minato pero de la herida salieron unas llamas negras que estaban quemando al rubio-

-Itachi al ver esto agarro Naruto y escapo con el junto a Shisui que estaba muy herido asi aparecieron en la habitacion del albino-

 **-Y asta aqui el capitulo 12 este fue mi capitulo mas largo y el que mas me gusto hacer sin duda asi que es como una disculpa de haber tardado tanto-**

 **-Jutsus Elementales-**

 **Raiton** : Raiton: Ôkki Kôsen, Raiton: Jibashi, Raiton: No Yoroi.

 **Suiton:** Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu, Suiton, Suigadan no jutsu, Suiton: Suijinheki.

 **Futon:** Futon, Renkudan.

 **Doton:**

 **Katon:**

 **-Dojutsu-**

 **-Ohgan:** Los ojos se vuelven totalmente de color negro y la pupila de un azul oscura, la forma del ojo tiene la misma forma que la del Mangekyo Sharingan de Kakashi-

 **-Armas-**

 **-Kurayami**

 **-Hikari**

 **-Niveles en las Areas-**

 **Nivel de Chakra: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Chakra de Bijuu: 25%**

 **Nivel de Chakra por optener: 15%**

 **Nivel de Taijutsu: Genin Medio.**

 **Nivel de Fuerza Fisica: Chunin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Uso de Armas: Chunin.**

 **Nivel de Kenjutsu: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Estrategia: Genin Alto.**

 **Nivel de Genjutsu: Nulo.**

 **Nivel de Ninjutsu: Genin.**

 **-Parejas-**

 **-Top 20 Personajes mas Poderosos-**

 **-Kaguya Shinigami-Sama**

 **-Hagoromo**

 **-Homura**

 **-Indra Asura**

 **\- Ocrush Salahm'Aldh (Maestro Asesino: Maestro de Altair)**

 **-Kurama**

 **-Hashirama**

 **-Madara**

 **-Tobirama**

 **-Sarutobi**

 **-Izuna**

 **-Bijuus**

 **-Orochimaru**

 **-Jiraya**

 **-Tsunade**

 **-Minato**

 **-A**

 **-Cuarto Kazekage**

 **-Tercer Suchikage**

 **-Itachi**

 **-Altair**

 **-Fugaku**

 **-Hiashi**

 **-Obito**

 **-Kakashi**


End file.
